Infection
by Piper-Knight
Summary: Startled, I looked up at Caius, who seemed to be smirking at my expression. I felt that familiar warmth rushing through my veins, my stomach seeming to flip. I lifted a hand, touching the spot where Caius Volturi had just licked blood off my face.
1. The Beginning

**Piper: Hullo, my fellow fanfiction-reader-people! ^-^ New stories are fun, aren't they?**

**WARNINGS: Blood, Violence, Self harm, dark, Gory/Slightly twisted, Cussing (not all in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

* * *

**Bella Swan**

How is this possible? How can a mental pain be so...physical? I remembered a time when I was numb, hollow, and content. I may not have been the liveliest, but I was content with life. That was back in Phoenix. Then, I had to royally screw my self over by coming to the damned rainy town of Forks. It wasn't so bad at first. Sure I was upset, but I was kind of happy to see Charlie again. Then...Edward Cullen happened.

A moan of agony came from my chapped lips, and one of my shaky arms wrapped around my stomach, as if trying to keep everything inside. My heart was throbbing so painfully I thought that it just might burst from my chest and fall onto the forest floor before bursting into black flames and dieing right there. It seemed realistic enough, what with the hurt and pain I was feeling.

Edward told me that he didn't want me. That his family didn't want me. I was a toy, and mere distraction they laughed at in the shadows, when I thought I was alone. I should've known I would never be good enough for him and his family. He was so perfect and I was so...Bella. I was worthless and unworthy of anything he and his family had to offer. Now that I reflect on that thought, I probably should have told Edward I was sorry for wasting his time before he disappeared, leaving me in the middle of the woods whilst he ran off to his family, who were all probably laughing at the cruel joke they had pulled.

That was hours ago, and now I was sitting on the forest floor, completely broken to pieces. I had been running after Edward, and I had put up a good fight against the foliage until it had begun to pour, making the ground all muddy. I had slipped and fallen, and a fallen piece of timber impaled my hand as I flung it out blindly to cushion my fall. I had to forcefully pull my hand off of the decaying wood with a lot of difficulty, crying from not only mental pain but physical. I pulled out all splinters that I could find through the blood.

Blood. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. In fact, I didn't try to stop my hand from bleeding. I rested my wrist on my bent knee so that my hand dangled in between the space of my legs, watching as the blood dripped from my wound, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if Edward hadn't gotten far he would smell my blood and come back to suck me dry. It wouldn't matter. It would be a very kind thing, to end me and strip this pain from my status.

A sudden pain lashed at my heart and I groaned in agony. I hurt so much I could barely feel anything but the pain. It was like my body was dead, but my soul was alive and on fire. I tried to make a part of me move, and I could only get a small twitch from my blood stained and still bleeding hand. The hole looked nasty, and would most likely get infected. Who cares?

I want this pain gone. Now. I hate this pain ripping at my soul, leaving me this shell. The pain in my hand provided a very small distraction from my mental pain. Maybe... just maybe physical pain would be my answer. So focused on the physical pain, I would forget all about the pain of Edward leaving me. Yeah, that's it.

Trying to get my body to cooperate, my uninjured hand mechanically lifted and grasped the piece of wood that had pierced my hand, dry blood staining it. I used all the strength I could put into it and soon the piece of wood broke off from the rest of the fallen log. I felt a hollow upturn of my lips, satisfaction bubbling in me as I raised my hand above my head, the wood clasped in my hand like a knife. With enough force, it would be my knife.

And then, I brought my hand down full force towards the exposed skin of my arm.

I closed my eyes as the noise of my skin tearing entered my ears and I relished in the pain and cold shiver the pain and noise brought. I felt the warm crimson blood begin to ooze from my arm and the pain flowed through me so vibrantly a small gasp of pain left my lips. I grasped onto the pain, and flowed with it. Soon, all mental pain was banished as I focused on this pain in my arm.

The smell of my blood was very strong in my nostrils, though most people claim to be unable to smell the red substance.

_Drip..._

Something wet suddenly hit my cheek and trailed down my face. Oddly enough, it wasn't cold; it was warm, very warm. My eyes fluttered open, and I was shocked to see a man crouched over me, drool leaking from his mouth. That's when I noticed his eyes. They were black with a fading red tint. That's when I realized this was not a man, but a vampire, and the substance leaking from his mouth and onto me wasn't drool, but venom.

"You offer your self on a silver platter," He purred in a thick Russian accent, his eyes slipping closed for a few second as his nostrils flared, greedily taking in the scent of my blood. His black hair was falling in front of his eyes, in a messy fashion that was so similar to Edward's.

The mental pain was back.

"Kill me," I whispered, so quietly I knew that a human wouldn't have heard me.

His eyes opened again and there was no longer a hint of red in his eyes, the whole color as black as my heart, "Gladly," He breathed, his sweet scented breath fanning against my face.

Cold hands wrapped around my injured arm, and the man brought it to his lips. He squeezed the area around the wound, making the blood ooze out faster. He took one sniff before latching onto my arm, taking in my blood greedily and happily. I could hear him take big gulps, before he began to slow to make it last.

I could feel my self become light headed and I could feel myself beginning to slip away. I felt all pain begging to fly away, and I sighed happily as I felt tranquility take over. Finally. I hadn't lived with the pain that long, but it had already driven me to the brink of insanity. Now, I knew I wasn't going to suffer.

My tranquility ended quickly when suddenly, the cold grip of the vampire above me was torn away harshly. I wanted to snap my eyes open and shout at who ever was denying me my death, but I couldn't. To weak, to much blood loss. I felt a dizzy spin in my head and groaned as pain, physical and mental, began to circulate through me. I could feel my arm terribly well, and I cringed as the sound of metal being torn apart sounded in the back round dully. I could faintly hear a familiar voice talking, but it seemed so far away.

A burning sensation began to irritate my arm, and I wondered what it was for a moment before realization hit me. The vampire had let his venom dwell and didn't finish after being so harshly ripped from me, and now I was turning into the very last thing I didn't want to be. A vampire. I wanted to scream in terror at the thought of living with this forever, and I felt hot tears pour from my eyes. I didn't want this.

Ironic. I wanted vampirism for Edward, and now that I no longer want it I get it.

_"Bella? Bella! Jasper, she's lost a lot a blood."_

_"I know."_

_"Oh, right, sorry."_

_"Does she have enough venom in her system to get through the change?"_

_"Yeah, hurry, let's go. We have to get there before she completes her change!"_

The voices created an irritating buzz in my head through the dizzy feeling swirling through me, and I felt cold arms wrap around me securely, but gently. I knew who was holding me now. It was Alice, and Jasper was with her. Soon, I could feel a giant shift in atmosphere, and I knew that Alice and Jasper were running now. Where? Where are they taking me? Why did they stop my death? They were supposed to be with the rest of the Cullens, living with out me happily.

_"Alice, she's very angry with us."_

_"I know, Jasper, but this if for the best. Bella? Bella can you hear me?"_

The burning was worse. It had spread into my other arm and into my legs. My skin felt as if it were sizzling in a frying pan, and I could do nothing my squint my eyes in pain and shift my body slightly in Alice's hold, trying to get away from her. My chest was now heaving, falling and rising in heavy, irregular patterns. Everything hurt.

_"Bella, trust me. I'm doing this for you. I'm taking you some where for the good of your future. Maybe...when the future is clearer, we can be friends again if you will forgive me. Maybe even sisters."_

I felt tears prickle at my shut eyes, and felt the urge to scream. I was so confused. Edward told me that all his family thought I was a distraction and just a toy, so why was Alice doing this? Why did she save me? I wanted to die and she stripped that right from me just like Edward had stripped my capability of functioning properly, along with my heart. Why was life so fucked up? Or was it just me?

I wanted to yell and be mad at Alice, not only for denying me the fate I wanted, but for allowing Edward to break my heart in the forest, but I couldn't. Alice had reasons. I knew, deep down in my heart that Alice would only let Edward do that if she saw something good coming from it. Despite my hatred for living and being in pain right now, I couldn't help but not blame Alice or Jasper. I blamed them for this fate I was going to have to endure without the possibility of suicide, but I could not be mad at them.

My dry lips opened, and I fought control over my body as spasm of pain began to rock my nerves so hard that my joints were convulsing. Finally, I managed to choke out as tears slipped from my squeezed eyelids, "Th-there i-i-is n-n-nothing t-t-to f-f-forgive!" I had to shout it, having no other way. As soon as I had forced that out I clamped my mouth shut to fight back a scream.

_"So self less... you loved us unconditionally, Bella. I know that. Jasper told me what you felt that night when he lunged for you. Even as things unrolled themselves out, revealing terrible events, you felt deep love, forgiveness, and sorrowful. The sorrow wasn't for your self, I know that. You were sorry for Jasper and sorry for us because you thought it was you who did wrong. You did nothing, Bella, nothing!! _

_None of this is your fault, and as you will go through pain, you will find something to be happy for along the way, I promise. I know you think that you will be eternally in pain and depressed now that you are changing, but you won't. I promise."_

I promise. Edward promised. He broke his promise. I'm sorry Alice, but I don't trust any one with the last name Cullen, at least not now.

With those last few thoughts, I began to loose my self to the pain, and fell into a pain induced slumber, thinking about everything Edward had screamed at me with such clarity in the forest.

* * *

_Edward walked a few inches ahead of me, guiding me with his hand. Despite his cold skin my hand felt warm from his touch. He had been so distance lately, and the contact was reassuring. Everything was going to be fine; I thought to my self happily, I was worried over nothing._

_My thoughts were cut off when Edward's hand left mine and he turned to face my. My life shattered when I saw the look on his face. Devoid of any emotion and stone hard, carved like a statue with no heart._

_"Bella, we are leaving," He proclaimed suddenly, his smooth, velvet voice gliding past my ears with the wind._

_This is sudden, I thought foolishly._

_I smiled a small smile, "I'll have to come up with a good excuse for Charlie."_

_Edward's eyes hardened and he all but growled at me in a blunt statement of, "You are not coming."_

_"Wh-...What?" I asked in barely a whisper, my voice cracking at the realization of what was happening._

_"I don't want you, Bella. You were a fun toy, a nice distraction for me to share with my family, but I don't love you. I wish to carry on with my life, as you will do with out me," He said, and something flashed in his eyes but he quickly stomped it out, to fast for me to recognize what emotion had passed._

_My lip gave a tremble and a tear spilled from my eyes, "E-Edward...," I went to beg, but mentally shook my head. It was no use. I always knew they were better then me. I should've known that they never thought of me as I thought of them, "...Okay...L-Leave then!" I shouted brokenly, "Just go!"_

_The emotion flashed through his eyes again, but he quickly hid it before nodding and turning, hands in his pockets. He took a few human paced steps, before disappearing from my sight._

_Realization of what just happened and what I had said hit me, and I sobbed out, "Edward!" And pulled my self forward, running in the direction he had as fast as my unsteady legs would take me._

* * *

The nightmare ended, but I didn't wake up, and to my horror it began to replay its self again, and again, and again.

* * *

**Piper: Please give me some feed back on this, because I started to get a little discouraged and unhappy with it at the end. I want to find a new story starter, and I hope this one's it. Please tell me if I should start over and try again or if this is good enough for all of you.**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR MY NEW STORY! CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT BELLA TO BE WITH IN MY STORY!!!**

**Please review.**


	2. In the Lion's Den

**Piper: **Thanks for the reviews and favorites/alerts!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

**READ THIS RIGHT NOW: **Okay, Caius is currently in the lead, and a couple of days after this chapter I'm going to stop the poll and who ever is on top, wins, okay? I'll change the tags of my story if needed, and will fix the pairing on the summary. So if you want your favorite character on my poll to be Bella's soul mate and you HAVEN'T voted, then VOTE!!

**WARNINGS: Blood, Cussing, Gory/Twisted (not all in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - In the Lion's Den

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

Bella twisted in my arms, clearly uncomfortable and in pain. I held her close as I traveled through the halls of the Volturi Castle, heading for Gianna's office. She was beginning to mutter words, words that tore at my very being. She spoke tid bits of things about abandonment, death, and pain. She was beginning to sweat now, the fire in her veins most likely spreading and becoming more intense then anything she has ever felt before. She didn't deserve this pain, but it was necessary for her future happiness, even if the happiness was..._here_. Bleh.

As far as I saw, nothing terrible would happen to me or Bella when I told _them_ of my favor, and I could see nothing more then a few disagreeing members of the guard, but no fight as far as I knew. I had to leave Jasper behind, though, because I saw in my visions that if he would have came a fight would have broken out between him and Demetri over something Demetri would mutter about Bella whilst I spoke of her, something unkind.

Suddenly, a whimper escaped Bella and I bit my lip, a habit I knew I had picked up from her. She was going through so much right now. The fire, and I could tell it was getting worse as her breaths began to deepen and shorten lengths, sometimes coming out in loud huffs when the pain got to intense for her to handle. She never screamed once, though, and I was very proud of Bella for being as silent as she could, seeing as I had to take her on a plane to get here, explaining to the flight attendant and the ticket lady that she had a unknown illness that was going to be checked out by an Italian doctor. Humans are so stupid sometimes...

Finally I had reached Gianna's office desk that was placed before the throne room doors, seeing her typing away at her desk like she was doing something important. Please, she just heard my feet and assumed me a visiting human, no doubt, and wanted to look smug and important. Foolish human, did she not know that she would some day be a meal, not a fellow coven member?

Gianna's eyes flickered towards me and her eyes widened. She reached across her desk and picked up her phone, pressing a button on its cradle. The phone got through half a ring before it was answered, a familiar, smooth voice breathing out from the other line, _"Yes?"_

"Alice Cullen is here, and she has a," Gianna paused, looking at Bella with such distaste that I released a small growl, putting her back into her focus, "_present._" She said the word strained, her eyes flickering any where but in my direction.

The voice purred happily in a false sense of joy, _"Let her in, let her in!"_ The voice coaxed, the line dropping dead as soon as the command had been said and processed.

Gianna hung up her phone, clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth distastefully, motioning to the door, "You may go in," She muttered, and turned back to her computer screen and began to click away at the keys. She was pretending, I knew since the screen clearly showed a game of solitaire, one that she was loosing by the looks of it.

I pranced forward, gathering Bella in one arm so that I could use my other arm to open up one of the double oak wood doors, the hinges making a protesting squeak. I stepped inside quickly and shut the door behind me so that I could once again hold Bella properly, seeing her beginning to shift uncomfortably whilst her face scrunch up with displeasure, a small noise coming from her throat.

Once I had Bella situated, I stepped into the light of throne room, knowing very well that all eyes had been on me ever since the door had opened. Well, some eyes looked at me, but most were trained one the pained girl I held in my arms. She was over heating, even though I had, reluctantly, ripped the sleeves from my shirt so that Bella could feel the cold of my skin, she was still sweating and showing her discomfort of that when she would unconsciously throw a fit with small twists of her body.

"Alice Cullen," The smooth voice from the phone greeted in a solid tone that echoed slightly off the walls, "How good to see you once again. I see that Gianna was not kidding when she said that you brought us a present," The owner of the voice mused, and I looked straight into his shining ruby red eyes, holding them confidently.

I opened my mouth, and spoke strongly, "Hello, Aro. I have brought _someone_, but certainly not a possession."

Aro Volturi sat in his throne, a smile full of false joy plastered to his face. That was his supposed _"lure"_. Aro would smile welcomingly, speak to you like an equal, but really all he wanted to do was dig into your private thoughts, learn what abilities you had that would pique his interest or stroke his ego, and occasionally, maybe he actually smiled because he liked you as an individual and respected you as a good colleague...Phhfftt... The only person I've actually heard him claim to be his friend was Carlisle, and I don't know if it's true or just a title he claimed for my adopted father so that he might come back to Aro some day. Most likely the second of the two.

"I see," He said, placing his elbow on his throne and lifting his hand, resting his head atop it nonchalantly.

Swallowing, I allowed my self to smile brightly, "This is Bella, a girl whom I am very close with and consider my sister."

Caius showed his displeasure bluntly, "She is _human_," He spat, glaring, knowing that I had broken a rule of some kind.

I shook my head, my hair swaying around me, "She is going through the change right now, as you can tell by her irregular heart patterns and signs of displeasure."

Aro waved the hand he wasn't balancing his hand with, "The point, please, Dear Alice?"

"You see, Bella here is special. Edward could not read her thoughts, not a single one. He once said it was just silent, not even a fuzz or whisper of a thought at any time," I stated in a proud tone, looking down at Bella.

Demetri then muttered, "Maybe she's just brain-dead..."

I bared my teeth, hissing at him venomously, "Such a thing to say to your future adopted sister!"

This caught everyone's attention, and Aro's posture shifted, his eyes showing his interest of where this conversation was heading intensely. He lifted his leg up, balancing on the other, placing both elbows on his leg and resting his chin in his hands, looking at me intently and with a hint of demand, he said, "Continue."

"Honestly, I cannot tell you much of what I have seen of the future, but I know that Bella will change so much about the vampire world. She plays such a role that it frightens me to let her go through with it, for not all of the future is clear. If the wrong choice is made, then Bella and maybe others will be hurt, maybe not physically but emotionally. I don't know what will happened to my sister if the wrong decision is made, but I know that if everything goes according to the right path, everything will change for the better," I said honestly, "But if I were to tell you, which I checked to see what _would_happen if I did, things would go to the bad for everyone's changed decisions at the knowledge of the future."

Aro lifted a single brow, but showed no other change, "So mysterious. So, Edward cannot hear her thoughts," His eyes lit up and his posture perked up, "And she will change things for what you say will be the better, as long as the correct decisions are made?" He showed interest, a small quirk to his lips showing this.

Nodding, I said, "Yes and the event will be triggered by one thing," I said quietly and sadly, my eyes tearing up with venom.

"And that is?" Aro prodded impatiently.

I swallowed back a sob, "Bella will have to finish her change here, and live amongst you, The Volturi, with out any interference of my self or any of the others from the Cullen coven for a long amount of time. She will need time to...change," _Which literally means, she will need time to heal,_ "And she must do that here, or she will once again be filled with such pain."

A silence rang through the room, everyone letting their thoughts circulate as they thought of this situation.

Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke, its owner shocking everyone, "You do all of this, just so that the girl in your arms will endure no more pain?" Marcus Volturi asked, his eyes slowly rising to meet mine for a split second, before he looked down at Bella, who was beginning to fuss.

I nodded confidently, "If all the right choices are made, then she should end up being happy. I am not saying that she will won't endure pain ever again, because there is much of that and struggle along this path for her, but yes, if the out come I am hoping for happens, then she will be very happy."

It was silent again, before Aro raised his head and met my eyes, "We will take her in."

Relief flooded me, and I breathed out a sigh, "Thank you, you will not regret this."

Aro stood and stepped forward, meaning to take Bella from me, but I frowned and stepped back, "No touching me."

Disappointed, Aro sighed and motioned for Felix to take Bella. Reluctantly, I slid my sister into Felix's arms and watched as he traveled out with her balanced in his arms, heading through a door on the other side of the throne room. I bid my good byes; once again refusing an invitation to join the Volturi after this "great change" was made, and headed out of the castle with a heavy heart.

Bella, I hope that you forgive me for leaving you with these strangers and for letting you be changed when you clearly didn't want to, but I promise, happiness is some where buried in your future, I just know. All you have to do is let them fix you.

Let us just hope that vampire Bella is not as stubborn as human Bella...

* * *

**Piper: Bleh...tired...'n' stuff... Meh.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

**Please review, pretty please!!! I really want to know what you guys think. Hope you all liked Alice POV ^-^**


	3. Kaleidoscope

**Piper: HI!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**THE WINNER OF THE POLL WAS**

**Caius!**

**WARNINGS: Blood, Cussing, Animalist-Vampire-Instincts**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kaleidoscope

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Everything was spinning, and soon the darkness my world had sank into so easily was alight with a bright array of colors. Never a solid picture, but I could here voices talking to me in an electrostatic way, like they were speaking robotically in the weirdest definition of the word. Voices span around me, all things I have once heard before. With every warm comment I felt the fire in my veins take a blow, cooling off for a second as the warmth of love temporarily took its place for a short second or two. When harsh words were throw into my hearing, something that had once caused me pain in the past, the fire would increase so dangerously that instead of burning, it felt cold.

It was like I was being spun around in around, screaming silently in my mind for this insanity to stop. I knew what the voices meant, and I despised it. The voices meant that I was remembering the past that I wanted to forget, and the increasing pain meant that my change into immortality was beginning to speed up, meaning I would soon awake and have _real_ pain flowing through me instead of the faux fire that currently plagued my system.

I was praying through the noise of the voices, praying that some masochistic god out there would love to make this change another accident on my life, and have my heart die before the venom could reach its point. But I knew it would never work. It was something I wanted, and every time I wanted something, I may get it, before it would be painfully snatched away. That was how life worked for just about everyone, I chastised my self, and I was just being a stupid dumb ass who got dumped.

My own words stung at the realization of it all. I was a spoiled brat, who took things to the extreme when ever something went wrong. I 'm terrible, to think only of my self. What about Edward? Who was I to stay around him and make him unhappy, he deserved to be happy without me, the silly little human girl who had over imaginary dreams of a god like Edward Cullen loving her and turning her into one of his species just because he wanted her for eternity. I was terrible to all my friends in Fork, Charlie, and the Cullens. I should have realized that they didn't want me and I should have left them alone.

I should have just...died. No one would miss me...

As I thought those last few lines, my heart began to stutter and falter as the fire suddenly shot forward in my veins, nailing my heart unexpectedly. I let a groan slip past my lips as my heart painfully tried to keep up pace, to recycle the blood in my veins, rid its self of the venom, and continue doing its job, but it was loosing. Soon, darkness surrounded me and clouded my thoughts once again, clogging my memories back into oblivion, were I hoped most would stay.

**Caius Volturi**

My dark cloak expanded away from me in waves as I stormed through the halls, my jaw set and eyes hard. He always did this. He always ignored everyone else's decisions and thoughts, even though he would let his fingers graze your skin just to see what your thoughts are up to. He _knew_ how much I despised the Cullens and anything to do with them, and now we have their own pet changing in our castle. It was aggravating. I didn't care for the Cullens much, seeing as they had power and connections to rival ours. Carlisle betrayed us to walk off on his own, start his own little _family_. I couldn't fathom how Aro still saw him as a good friend, seeing as he had left us.

My steps paused as I was about to pass the hallway the changing girl was being kept, my angry thoughts stilling as I listened. He heart was accelerating. The change was almost complete and no other guard was around to keep her from going newborn and wild.

Letting out an angry growl, I changed my direction and swept into the room the girl was kept in, and blinked once. She had changed very much during her sleep. She lost the slight roundness of human features, her skin smooth and so pale that she looked like porcelain. Her body had slimmed down, becoming more petite and small. She had a decent curve to hips, but not over the top like that one stuck up blonde Cullen female. Her face was more heart shaped, and her nose had a little curve to it. Her hair had a natural straight in it, and it had choppy layers in it. Her bangs framed her face pleasantly, making her face all the more heart shaped.

Her long, slim fingers clutched the sheets she lay upon as the pain intensified and as her heart competed to win. Soon her heart was fluttering, making a noise akin to that of a humming bird. Suddenly, it gave a jerk stop. She was finished. Her eye lids gave a flutter, her thick, dark lashes brushing against her pale cheeks. I narrowed my eyes and tensed in preparation, ready to try and fight her off once her instinct snapped in place.

**Bella Swan**

Pain was swelling inside me, a balloon that just wouldn't pop. It hurt to breath, the pain extending with each breathe. So I stopped. This was new. The ability to live with out breathing, able to hold my breath without feeling my lungs tighten in pain or becoming light headed. Distracted with this new body of mine, I felt my pain retreat slightly. Distractions were good, I guess.

A sudden breath that was not created by me made my body unconsciously tighten and tense, and my eyes snapped wide open. A new sense of fear coursed through me, a fear so haywire that it gave a cold rush to my body. A giant shiver rolled down my spin, but I physically did not shiver. It was weird and unknown.

_Run!_ A little monster concealed within my self whispered darkly. _Run! Run! Run!_

Control, I thought to myself, Control what you do. Do not let this voice scare you into doing its bidding.

Ignoring what ever pain I could, I took a breath, and sat up. I sat up so fast, it was exhilarating. My eyes danced in many directions, taking in my surroundings within very little time. And the time my brain took to process my surrounds wasn't even a second, meaning I was very aware of the unknown vampire in my presence, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. My eyes took him in.

Blonde hair so light it almost looked white, and it fell to his shoulders. He had no bangs, all of the hair swept around his face to frame his beautiful looks. He had a strong structure to his cheek bones and jaw, but it made his appearance all the more beautiful. He stood tall, and I estimated over six feet with out a second thought. He looked strong in his own sense of the world, but he didn't have giant muscles. He was large as in wide with muscles, but slim with silent strength. His whole body was tense, and he was watching me with a piercing crimson gaze. I looked into those bloody colored irises and felt a different instinct force its self through me. The instinct pounded all of the pain out of the way, and stationed its self at the front. It was heavenly, just like him.

We stared at each other for the longest time, neither of us breathing. I noticed how he slowly edged himself closer, still tense. That made a wounded feeling inflict me. Was he scared of me? Was I repulsive? How could I fix this so that he would no longer be tense at my presence?

A small whimper escaped my throat, a pitiful sound, but the light in his eyes jumped at the sound. I felt a familiar swelling in my eyes and waited for tears to pour down my cheeks at the sight of this beautiful creature in front of me, but it didn't come. Instead, the pressure and swell in my eyes stayed present. My throat moved and a whimper came from me again. Was...was this crying? There were no tears, but I could feel the familiar tighten in my stomach when I did cry tears.

My head tilted down and I stared at the floor, ashamed to cry in front of this man. In his eyes I was probably the most repulsive and pathetic thing he ever laid his eyes on. Suddenly, a hand took a firm hold of my chin. Another whimper escaped me as I was forced to look up, into the eyes of this angel. He looked down at me with hard eyes, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Look at me," He commanded as my ears relished in the silk sound of his voice.

My eyes followed the direction of my head and our eyes locked once again. Another whimper cut through me and my little monster shivered.

Slowly, his hand slide from my chin and dropped back down to his side. My whimpering ceased suddenly as I continued to stare at him, unblinkingly. A suddenly urge over came me. Submission. I leaned forward, and tilted my head again his chest. I whimpered again, showing him that I was powerless against him.

I closed my eyes pleasantly as he placed his hand on my head, and ran his finger through my hair silently, a growl rumbling in his chest. He accepted my submission and liked it very much. My little monster purred happily at the acceptation and I continued to rub my head affectionately against the muscle of his stomach.

**Caius Volturi**

Well, this was new. It was a connection I had never felt before. It was strong and it linked me to the newborn freely showing her affection for me. Normally, a new born rubbing up to me would disgust me, and believe me it has happened before with many different female newborns. As I absent mindedly ran my fingers through her hair, I calculated how long she would be like this. Most likely a year, unless we could shape her up earlier. She was obedient towards me, which would make things easier. Once she regained her civility and her instincts calmed down she would be more content.

Most newborns like to connect themselves with their creators normally; rubbing up to them and showering them with affection, but this young one's creator must have been destroyed, so she is simply picking a new host to shower her emotions on. For some reason, it didn't bother me much. It would be like having an obedient puppy that would only listen to one master.

I frowned. No. Not a puppy, but something else... Not a slave nor servant, but something. Something I couldn't put my finger on quite yet.

* * *

**Piper: OKAY! Some of you are probably a bit confused. Okay, in my mind there are two kinds of newborns, rage filled ones who just want to kill every thing, or scared, dependant ones. Bella is a dependant newborn, and will be scared of a lot of things. The whole "submission" thing wasn't sexual (cause I don't do lemons) but a mere instinct, cuddly thing that she does because she needs a strong someone to depend on. Sense the vampire that bit her was destroyed by Alice and Jasper, Bella can't feel a real connection with him. See, in my mind the Cullens who were bit by Carlisle should feel a connection between themselves and Carlisle, because they share venom. But, sense Bella doesn't have some one through a venom bond, she imprinted, so to speak, on someone she wanted to be dependent on. That was Caius. If you have any questions, ask me in a review and I will try to answer. **

**She is going to act different because she's basically running on vampire instinct, and now that she's made a connection with Caius most of her instinct is going to lean towards things involved with him like being near him, making him happy, and other things. It almost is as if she's a dog or a small child.**

**PLEASE READ ABOVE IF YOU HAVEN'T**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Acid

**Piper: **Thanks for all the reviews~

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ^w^**

**WARNINGS: Blood, Death, Animalistic-Vampire-Instincts, Human Drinking Vampire, Cussing (not all in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Acid

* * *

**Bella Swan**

A tender moment gone and passed, the angelic man led me from the chamber I had been kept in during my change. He had introduced himself as Caius. A very dull introduction, but a heavenly one coming from him and none the less. Whilst he led me through endless hallways, I stuck as close to him as I could manage. It seemed the farther away I was, the more pain I felt. He threw me an unknown glance, but didn't push me away when my fingers curled themselves around one billowing hem of his cloak. His eyes quickly snapped ahead, almost ignoring my presence completely.

It stung a little, seeing how he acted towards me, but what more could I ask of him? He was already allowing me to follow him and clutch to his very person. No one said he had to like it, or let me, but here he was. He didn't need to bend his emotional rang just for me. He was perfect just the way he was and I was thankful for him putting up with me. He helped make the pain go away, and that was all I needed at the moment.

Honestly, I didn't quite remember why I was so pained. When I tried to remember, I could hear the strange voices like I had during my change, but they were way more statical and extremely difficult to understand. I could see no memories except for one of a man with average styled brown hair on his head, brown eyes, and a loving expression.**(A/N: Charlie)** Then there was a bubbly woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. **(A/N: I dunno if I got Renee right. If I didn't tell me and I'll fix it.)** I think that they were my parents... I couldn't tell.

Even though I did not remember what had hurt me, everything still _hurt_. It was unimaginable pain and hard to understand. When ever I focused on the pain and tried to remember, I got mentally scorched around my dead heart. It was like a warning ringing in my head, screaming at me to just drop the subject and stick to Caius like glue. I easily complied.

Suddenly, my nose was assaulted by many smells once we reached a certain hall. I could smell many different smells that tickled my nose's fancy. There were some more unappealing smells, but still good smelling none the less. Although none of the scents compared the forest-y, rain-after-glow smell that came from Caius. It reminded me of something or somewhere...

We stopped in front of a two large doors, and Caius glanced at me to see my reaction.

There were many breaths on the other side of the door, and some anxious shifting. Fear shot through me and I released my grip on Caius's cloak, so I would not tear it, and reached for his hand instead. He looked at me with some unknown expression as I slide my hand into his. A pleasurable shock sprang out at our touch, making me shiver. By the slightly startled look in his eyes, I knew that he felt it to. He stared at me expressionlessly for a few seconds, before he placed his free hand on the knob of the door. He pushed the doors lightly so that it would glide open far enough for the both of us to fit through.

"Ah, it seems Miss Swan is through with her change," A man with long, straight black hair all but purred, looking at me with dancing eyes. Something about him seemed a bit phony, and that enough to make me whimper in fright. I pushed my self closer to Caius, who was as impassive about it as ever.

The man raised a fine eye brow, and looked at my Caius curiously, along with the others in the room who saw my terrified behavior. A man who sat next to the phony speaker was looking at me with knowing eyes. He also had long black hair, but his had waves into it. He seemed to have a peculiar aura of...dead...around him.

I shyly peeked from around Caius, and met the eyes of the man who had spoken. He smiled that fake smile at me and said, "Hello, Dear Isabella. Welcome to Volterra. I am, Aro."

The other black hair male reached forward and touched Aro's hand. His darkened ruby red eyes clouded, before snapping back into reality like a flexible rubber band. He gazed at Caius and me with great interest, and Caius growled at him menacingly, "What is this look for, brother?"

Aro's lips gave a noticeable quirk, "Something I am not going to be sharing with you, brother. You will figure it out on your own good time."

Caius growled, irritated. He led me to the center of the room, and released my hand. Fear sprang through me as he turned and stepped over to an empty throne. He sat down gracefully, and looked at me through the same impassive gaze he has been wearing ever since he had accepted my affection.

We were only a few feet away from each other, but I was scared out of my mind. All of these strange vampires looking at me like some kind of zoo animal. Oh, I wish he just would have taken me over to the throne with him. I would have gladly sat at his feet.

"Do not be frightened, Isabella," Aro said, and I stared into his eyes. The soft tone of his voice did not reach them as well as he had intended.

A whimper came from my throat, and I shivered.

**Caius Volturi**

A suddenly empty feeling hollowed out in my stomach the moment I had rested in my throne. What was this damned feeling? I looked towards the newborn I had left in the center of the throne room, and almost hissed in pain. She was shivering as if she had been a human standing in the snow in their birthday suit. Her eyes were glossed over thickly with venom tears that would not fall, and she looked completely lost. She looked up and her eyes met mine briefly, and this time I did hiss silently underneath my breath.

She looked at me with big, beautiful crimson eyes that were full of abandonment, fear, and slight betrayal. Had my brief absence been that hard on her? We were only but eight to ten feet away from each other, but she was longing to be by my side.

I masked my self easily, and barricaded my self away from the pain coursing around me. Just ignore it, I chanted to my self.

Aro tried to convince the scare little one that we, meaning himself and the rest of the Volturi, would not harm her, but she just whimpered as if struck by his hand for a punishment. My stomach gave a lurch and I suppressed a growl in my chest at the sound of her whimper. How dare he upset a creature like her?

I mentally smacked myself for the thought. She was just another newborn, I tried to convince myself, but her pained and scared face prevented me from even trying.

**Bella Swan**

"Are you thirsty, little one?" Aro suddenly asked, and my head perked up.

A burning sensation had been itching in the back of my throat ever sense I had woke up. It wasn't too terrible, but it was enough to make my whole mouth dry. I looked at Aro, judging him silently. He offered me a small smile, and my eyes widened. It wasn't fake. No matter how hard I looked or studied it, it was real. Maybe he wasn't so phony...

"Uh-huh," I admitted quietly.

Aro's sincere smile stretched into a faux grin, and he clapped his hands, "Renata, Heidi, go fetch us all some tourists, please. A nice sized group for Isabella's first time feeding," He ordered, and two girls left the room silently.

I shifted uneasily as everyone began to stare, and I felt another whimper build up in my throat. I want Caius, this is so scary. How do I know they aren't going to hurt me? I looked towards Caius, who, besides the slight edge in his posture, looked completely relaxed with the people around him. If Caius was comfortable with them...then maybe they're okay...

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to most of the upper class guard, if that's alright with you," Aro said suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts.

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around myself for a little more comfort to go with my new, very small, confidence in these people. Aro gestured to the other male sitting in the throne on the opposite side of him, "This is Marcus, another leader of the vampire world. Those two are Felix and Demetri. That is Alec and Jane, and-...Jane?" Aro suddenly questioned suspiciously.

I looked towards a smaller girl, who was glaring at me with such and intensity that I whimpered, cowering away from her look. She looked about ready to screech with rage.

"My power does not work on her," The girl named Jane bit out, and I blinked in shock. She had been trying to hurt me somehow?

Aro looked at her, looking disappointed, "I did not give you orders for that, Jane. Do not, ever, do that with out orders, especially on one of our family and of such a young age at that."

Jane nodded, "Yes, Master."

I bit my lip. Were they all like this, or was it just her?

The door to the room suddenly opened and the two girls, Renata and Heidi, came in. They did not have the crowd Aro requested, but Renata was dragging a male in by his hair. Despite the evil feeling I got from the whole idea of her handling a human that way, she smiled sweetly at me, "I just wanted to get you a quick one before heading out." She tossed the man to his knees in front of me, and my nose was assaulted with his smell.

The little monster in me screamed hungrily, _Eat! Eat! Eat! _It encouraged sinisterly.

My body tensed, and I felt the burning in my throat raise the bar, making it even sore to breathe. I struggled, making a small noise in my throat. Should I? I looked over my shoulder, at the three vampire leaders sitting patiently in their thrones. Marcus gave the okay with a small wave of his hand. Aro looked at me and his guarded eyes almost seemed to soften, "Enjoy your self, Isabella."

Finally, my eyes connected with Caius's. My body filled with warmth at his gaze. He answered my silent question with his normal impassive stare.

I turned back around, and saw blue eyes filled with fear gazing up at me. My lips pulled back in a snarl, and the humans eyes widened in terror. My body went into a crouch, and I pounced. I flew at the terrified man and the first part of me to connect with his body was my teeth. I bit into the jugular vein, which popped in my mouth like a cherry, and crimson liquid poured into my eager mouth. The man struggled at first, making loud gurgles and gasps before he began to quiet. When I found no substance coming out any longer, I whimpered, pulling away. I was still thirsty.

"Hurry, Renata," Aro said softly, looking at me through a genuine, proud gaze. I tilted my head in confusion at his gaze, only making him chuckle.

Renata and Heidi darted out the door after smiling at me the same way Aro was.

My body stiffened when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I spun around, only to meet familiar ruby red eyes. Caius stared down at me, his eyes half way closed. The part I could see was...dazed. I blinked up at him, and he raised his hand. He took one of his long, slender fingers and wiped away a drop of blood from the corner of my lips. He raised his finger towards the light, and I watched as the crimson bead moved along the white tone of his skin, staining it. He raised it to his mouth and rid the finger of it stain, watching me the entire time.

It was astounding.

**Caius Volturi**

When Renata brought that human in, Bella's posture changed dramatically. She went rigid, and her breathing quickened. When Renata declared it was for Bella, said person quickly spun around to look at us. Marcus encouraged her, with the very smallest upturn of his lips. Aro fully spoke, encouraging her with his words. Then, she looked at me.

I kept my face smooth and devoid, but nodded to her silent question of: _Please? Can I?_

Bella turned back around, and the human looked up at her with pleading eyes. He only response was to pull her lips back into a snarl, making the human tremble in fear. Quick as lightning, maybe even faster, Bella crouched and pounced. She flew with such grace I found my self in a stupor. She was so...smooth, with her movements. It was almost what one would call amazing.

She sank her teeth in and I shivered. I was enjoying this to much for my own taste.

When she found nothing left, she whimpered. Aro softly demanded for the girls to go out for the crowd this time, watching Bella proudly, jsut like the rest of us. I stood from my throne, and within seconds, I was behind her. She tensed, feeling my presence. Bella turned around, and looked up me with big, puppy eyes soft enough to melt any heart. I kept my eyes trained on that one spot of blood beginning to trail from the corner of her mouth. I couldn't resist stealing it for myself.

Bella just continued to look at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world, which made me incredibly happy for reasons unknown.

**Alice Cullen**

I watched in my head as Bella and Caius stared into each others eyes, and smiled softly. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

**Piper: Whew. I really didn't plan on updating today but I got bored. I hope you like the fluff, even though it was kinda dark-vampire fluff. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, they made me super happy!**

**I really hope for some feed back on this chapter, I really really liked this one!**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	5. Phear

**Piper: HI GUYS! Thanks for all of your reviews!!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Phear

* * *

**Bella Swan**

The connection was amazing. Just simple eye contact that has held for two minutes and counting. Even though I knew my eyes were the same color as his, he seemed to make them so much more then just..._crimson_. They held more then just their majestic color, but so much personality. If I were to look into the eyes of another red eyed vampire, I would not see what I was seeing in his. In his, I could see the moon and the stars. The intensity of his gaze was stronger then any vampire.

A flutter in my chest made me in hail silently. It was so warm, nothing like before. It was almost as if my dead heart had gave one mighty pump, and actually gave a beat in my chest. The whole feeling of it spread warmth all around me, and I felt light. It was almost a...carefree...feeling. I adored it, and it seemed to intensify each passing moment as long as I was looking into Caius's breath taking crimson eyes.

His hand raised, his pale, long finger seeming to glow in the light. He reached forward slight and my eye lids fluttered closed when his finger tips just barely brushed against my cheek. My head leaned towards his touch slightly, and I allowed my eyes to open again. He was staring at me, his face almost blank, but with a hint of thought put into it.

My hand twitched longingly when I glanced as his glossy white- hair. The color of it was so bright it almost looked snowy. To a human, his hair would be classified as white, but with enhanced vampire sight you could see the slight tint of blond to it. I wanted to touch it, just feel how silky it was. It was like a halo around his head, making him seem more angelic then my eyes first portrayed.

Caius suddenly seemed to snap like a rubber band, and he pulled away. He had been inching so close that we had almost been touching, and his hand _had_ been touching my face. The sudden loss of contact made me want to whimper, but I swallowed it down. Of course he wouldn't want to touch something like me for to long. I don't know how, but I knew that I was broken. _Used._ Who would want that?

"Hmm," Aro's voice suddenly floated along the thick silence, cutting it down to nothing, "Now...If my ears do not deceive me, Heidi and Renata are here with lunch."

Everything went silent, and suddenly I could hear it. Twenty-seven hearts pumping fast and twenty-seven bodies full of veins that were plump with juicy crimson beads of blood. I could hear their breaths draw in an out as they got closer, and exhale a few seconds after. Some would mumble amongst themselves, speaking of the castles beauty. Some even spoke of their suspicion of why Heidi was leading them, and where exactly this tour was going to stop.

Once the group was close enough, Felix and Demetri reached over and took the door handles in their grasp. They both gently pulled the doors open, creating a some-what dramatic affect. Heidi strolled in, saying loudly for the crowd, "This way~!" And the crowed flowed in after the beautiful vampire, whilst Renata brought up the back.

The doors were closed rather loudly, and some humans looked panicked when it did so. Their whispering increased, worry vibrating through their group thickly. It was like a fast acting disease, their worry spreading to each last calm one of the group when they saw us, all of our darkening red eyes gleaming in the lighting of the throne room.

Aro gracefully lifted from his throne, his cloak fluttering around him with the movement. All human eyes glanced at him, and he let his faux grin settle in a suave smirk, "Welcome, to the Volturi!" He gave the mighty word that let the flood gates loose. One by one the vampires in the throne room tensed, crouch, and pounced. It was amazing to see so much of this going on at once. Fascinating, really.

My own thirst reared up, and I felt the burn return full force. It was like a fire in my throat. My thirst was delayed, how ever, when I glanced at Caius. Caius quenching his thirst stunned me for a moment at the sheer beauty and power of it, but my thirst came back fast. I quickly tackled the nearest human and sank my teeth in happily. My throat flexed, working all the liquid down at a greedy rate.

**Edward Cullen**

It has been four days. Four long, pain filled days. Despite the seemingly small amount of time, my body ached as if it has been years. Was leaving Bella a mistake? Yes, but one I would have bear. Just for her safety. It was all for her. I only wish that she would have been easier to let go. I wish that I could have just dismissed her with out the harsh words I had said, but I had to.

The effect of my choice, how ever, has broken my family. Esme, after leaving, was terrible reminded of the child she had lost and tried to commit suicide for. Bella was her daughter, and leaving her there was like reliving the loss all over again. Carlisle could only offer her minimum comfort, for he, too, had lost a child. Carlisle still held strong, but I knew that he did sob over the loss of Bella, just like Esme. He did his more privately, but being a mind reader restricts him from keeping it from me. Emmett lost a little sister, and does nothing any more. He just sits and stares blankly, his eyes cloudy. Rosalie was, surprisingly, as shaken as the rest of us. She showed hers more violently, though, and has attacked me more then once when she thinks of the little sister she could have had in Bella, if she had tried. Jasper in none better than Emmett, but he is more depressed then all of us. On top of the fact that he thinks it's his fault, he holds all of our emotions in him, which influence his own.

Alice...is an entirely different story. Alice blocks my power with distracting thoughts all day long now. When she isn't sulking or sobbing, she's watching visions. I couldn't say what she was looking at, because she some how manages to block me during those, too. What used to be a happy, hyper vampire was now a shell. And, it was all my fault.

Today was the day, how ever, that I was going to try and distract myself and my family. It was the only thing I could do to try and fix what has been done. I ran my thumb along the side of my silver cell phone, glancing at it once before touching the screen. The touch screen lit up and I made my way into my contact list, before scrolling down the list.

I made no noise as I quickly exited the house, before tapping a name on the contacts. Some small, unimportant information come up along with it. I ignored it and tapped call, checking to see that it was on speaker phone before I settled onto a log in the middle of a forest miles away from home.

The phone rang not even once before the person on the other line.

_"Hi Edward!"_The smooth sound of bells that resembled a vampiric voice floated through the phone.

I swallowed unnecessarily, dragging my hand roughly through my bronze locks.

"Hello, Tanya."

**Alice Cullen**

_'Bella darted around the throne room happily enjoying her meals, occasionally glancing towards Caius with a sudden timid nature in her steps. She recovered and began to look around the Volturi with interest, their different techniques interesting to her new born attention span. She-'_

Suddenly, everything went blank. A spike of panic ripped through me. The future was changing. What, how? Edward... I focused on Edward, and sunk into a vision.

_'A cherry red sports car screeched into the Cullen drive way, and a strawberry blonde vampire hopped out. Tanya Denali grinned at the slight shocked Cullens, sans Edward. She threw her hands up, her low dress jumping a few inches, "Eddie! I'm so glad you finally accept my offer~! I knew you loved me, I just knew it!"_

I cut that vision off before I could finish this. What offer did Edward accept? What would this do to Bella? I had to check. I submerged my self into deep thoughts of Bella, concentrating hard, but I came up with nothing. I could see nothing. Not even a glimpse of Bella or the Volturi. I could see no blurred images or even hear their voices. It was completely black. Suddenly, Edward strolled into the room, his face completely blank. I stood suddenly, startling him, "What the hell did you do?!" I hissed, "I can't see anything! Nothing! Why is Tanya coming here?! What did you do?!"

Edward glanced at me, shocked, as the rest of the family gravitated towards the living room.

"I called Tanya," Edward began, and most of our family became confused, "...A few years back she had pledged to marry me, I'm sure you remember. I merely told her that...I accept."

All hell broke loose. Emmett and Jasper snarled at him, whilst Esme began to shake with tears that would never fall building in her eyes. Carlisle pulled her close, sending a frosty look at Edward. Rosalie out right pounced, knocking him through the wall.

What have you done, Edward?

**Bella Swan**

Once the bodies of the tourist were disposed of, every one was settling into a silence. For them it may have been a comfortable silence, but for me it was uncomfortable and nerve wracking. I wanted to go and stand near Caius, be close to him. He offered me the feelings of warmth in protection, whether he meant to or not. I felt so exposed just standing by my lonesome self in the middle of this grand room, most vampires staring at me with either interest, sympathy, disgust, or pure hatred.

"Isabella, surely you would like some new clothing, yes?" Aro snapped me from thoughts, his voice holding an amused tone. When I glanced at him questioningly, he gestured towards my body.

I looked down, and flinched. My clothing was ripped, torn, stained, and dirtied by just about everything the human body has to offer. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How undignified and insignificant I must look compared to these great beings. I was a mess; whilst they looked completely untouched accept for the new satisfied glow to their atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around my self tightly whilst looking at the ground.

Aro merely smiled that small, slightly sincere smile at me and waved his hand in a "shoo-shoo" gesture, "It is quite all right Isabella, I-

"Bella."

He blinked at me in slight shock, his eye brows rising, "What was that, young one?"

My lips moved before I could stop them from embarrassing myself any further, "Bella sounds better then my full name...I like it..."

A silence washed over the room for a few seconds, before Aro recovered and smiled at me, his eyes holding a sudden evasion in their now vibrant red depths. He opened his mouth and said smoothly, "I see. Alright, Bella it is, my dear. Hmm, Heidi, would you mind taking Bella to her chamber to pick out something from her closet?"

Heidi nodded happily and inched towards me, taking my arm gently, "Come on Bella, let's go."

When she began to inch me towards the door that I had first came in, panic struck me. She was taking me away. She was taking me from Caius. No no no no... I don't want to go! I wasn't able to make my mouth say those words as she continued to lead me towards the door. My nerves began to tighten, and I felt a sudden emotional buzz vibrate through me. What was this? It frightened me.

"Please, let go..." I pleaded softly, a whimper following, "Please."

Heidi looked at me questioningly, but she continued to walk. When her hand grasped the door handle, I felt the buzz grow strong. I longed to be near Caius right now, as close as I could be. I didn't want to leave him, because he seemed to be the only one I trusted right now. He was my safe place and they were taking me away! No!

There was a sudden loud _CRACK _that rang through the throne room, and my vision went blank. I felt nuaseation fill the pits of my full stomach, and my throat flexed involuntarily. Through the very brief darkening of my vision, it felt as if I had been floating on air, but it soon ended. After almost a second passed, I felt my self fall onto something hard and cold, yet comforting and welcoming.

I looked at my surrounds and found my self staring at the whole Volturi guard from the back of the throne room, where the thrones sat. If I'm near the thrones, and I'm sitting on something...doesn't that mean?... I looked up, only to stare deeply into the eyes of Caius, who was looking at me with suppressed surprise.

Suddenly, it hit me. I had just teleported, and I had teleported smack dab into Caius Volturi's lap.

* * *

**Piper: Hee~**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chill

**Piper: Wassup?**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~**

**WARNINGS: Blood, Cussing (not all in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Chill

* * *

_Suddenly, it hit me. I had just teleported, and I had teleported smack dab into Caius Volturi's lap._

* * *

**Bella Swan**

We stared at each other for the longest time. He in shock and me in content. His lap was very comfortable. I felt an unknown warmth blossom in my chest. It seemed to take my breath away, and I was start struck at the sudden feeling. What was this? It seemed to temporarily mend what ever hurt that plagued me. I suddenly felt lighter, and happier.

Aro suddenly laughed, his ruby red eyes shining with mirth. He clapped once, and said in a surprisingly happy tone, "Well, it seems we have discovered Bella's power in the most interesting way! Don't you agree, Caius?" He teased, his lips upturning into a small smirk.

Caius continued to stare at me. His eyes seemed to flicker once with an emotion, but it was veiled quickly. He seems to do that a lot.

I went to pull my self from his lap, thinking he was uncomfortable with me there. Fast as lightning, his hands grabbed me. His right hand grasped my leg that I had been getting ready to swing to the floor, whilst the other wrapped around me and held my shoulder on the other side. He pulled me closer with a warning growl, holding me tight. His arms left me for not even a second before they wrapped securely around my waist, and my head was resting on his chest. The warm feeling increased, and I felt a little light headed as I inhaled his lovely smell.

Heidi and Renata startling giggling as they whispered back and forth. I could care less about what they were speaking of. I was too intoxicated by Caius. He _wanted_ me near him. The thought made me feel so happy. Maybe he liked me like I liked him? No. That thought was impossible...but how could I explain the fact that he now had me pinned in his arms?

"Now, now, Caius," Aro said in a light tone, "Bella needs to get redressed, and I'm sure she would like to get a little taste of fresh air in her system. No need to be so animalistic." You could tell Aro was enjoying this. To tell the truth, I was, too.

Caius lifted his lips in an irritated snarl, glaring at Aro. His arms tightened around me, if that was even possible. I felt a vibration from his chest as a low hiss came from him. I felt something light and feathery butterfly kiss my cheek, and I looked up slightly. Caius's head had tilted, and his hair flowed over his shoulders, a lock of the white-blond silk lightly brushing against my cheek. My hand lifted unconsciously, the tips of my fingers sinking into the lock of his hair with ease. It was smooth and silky, just like it looked.

I was content with this, running my fingers through the lock of his hair, and completely ignored everything else as I entertained myself.

**Caius Volturi**

There have been many times I have been angered with Aro, and this was one of them. How dare he taunt me when I let my more untamed side slip? Even though I tried to stop myself or push away, I just kept holding the newborn vampire in my arms protectively. She was quiet whilst Aro and I conversed, my side of the argument more hot headed, whilst his was teasing and cool. He was beginning to infuriate me with his comments. He was saying things about Bella very well may be my mate, and I was denying it all the way. There was no way the Cullen's pet could be my mate.

In mid sentence, I stopped talking when I felt the lightest pull on my scalp. I looked down to see Bella, in her own little world, playing with a lock of my hair like it was the most amusing thing to her. I felt something in my chest bloom furiously, and I shoved it down as I watched, and felt, her run her fingers through the bit of my hair. She was an amusing one, I will admit to that much.

"Bella," I said sternly, my cold tone knocking her from her stupor.

She looked up at me like a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Her bright crimson eyes were wide with so much oblivious innocents. She had no idea what she could do with those eyes. As I felt my self beginning to get lost in her gaze, I mentally slapped my self back into the right.

"You need new clothing," I stated, standing with her in my arms. I placed her on her feet and made my way from the throne room, knowing very well she was following obediently.

As we walked down the halls, I felt a slight pressure on my sleeve as Bella's slim fingers curled around the hem of it. Normally, I would punish any newborn, especially one except into the Volturi, for even getting close to me. Why was she any different, I asked my self angrily? I opened my mouth to chastise her, but no words came from my vocals. I couldn't. I imagined the hurt and self loathing expression that would mar her face, and I felt a sickening hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I couldn't bring myself to do it.

**Bella Swan**

I followed Caius, embarrassed about being caught in the throne room. I would have to try and lengthen my attention span, seeing as I got distracted so easily by a shiny piece of hair. I couldn't help it though. I had the urge to touch his hair since I had woken up and it had been right there so I just...went on a limb.

Glancing at Caius's face, I saw his rigid expression. His eyes were angry and his pace was quick. Did I upset him? Panic hollowed out my insides, and I almost whimpered once again. I didn't want to upset him in any way, but looks like I had already did that. How could I be so foolish? _I_ was embarrassed? What about him? I probably made him the new Volturi joke for the next few days or so. I wonder how he hasn't just yelled for me to leave him alone already.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I felt the stinging pressure in my eyes begin to build, "I didn't mean to make you angry..."

His steps faltered, but continued pace. His eyes seemed to simmer down, back to their normal impassive nature. My eyes dropped to the floor passing by us. A silence washed over, and Caius continued to lead me back to the room I had woken up in. I felt even hollower then before, and the urge to sob was overwhelming. I kept ruining everything.

When we entered the room, a whimper made its way through my lips, startling us both. Caius whipped around to look at me, his face not as hard as before, and his eyes questioning my pathetic crying. Oh here I go again, crying and sobbing in front of him. How pathetic and stupid could I be? I lowered my head, a sob escaping this time. I was such a mess. Happy one moment, crying the next. Who broke me? Who made me this way? Why? Did I deserve it? Probably, but it just hurts so much to be so haywire and jumpy like this.

Caius's hand slipped underneath my chin, and he lifted his head up to look me in the eyes. Mine were glossed with venom tears, whilst his were impassive once again. He stared at me for the longest time, watching as I suppressed my sobs into violent shakes and shivers.

"You're unstable," He stated, and I flinched, "It seems that the Cullen Coven didn't take very good care of their pet."

I wanted to ask who the Cullen Coven was, but I was to upset to even care. I whimpered, and Caius growled softly. I hiccupped in surprised when one of his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest. He was silent as I took the offering of comfort and buried my face into his chest. One of his hands on the small of my back, the other grasping my arm.

Despite my tears and pain, the warm feeling began to blossom once again at his touch.

Oh, what power he had over me so soon...

* * *

When I had finished my crying, Caius had led me to the closet to pick out my clothes. We stayed in a silence, almost like a silent agreement not to speak. I was happy for his comfort. He hadn't offered much but a simple hold, but it meant so much more then he could understand. He didn't realize how much control he had over me, more then just me being his own shadow.

I changed my clothes, discarding my old ones into a hamper sitting in the corner of the walk in closet. When I emerged from the closet, Caius rose from his sitting position on the bed and led me out of the room. We made our way down the hall ways, but we were taking a different route then before.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

Caius replied in a final tone, "The garden."

Outside? I felt a sudden spark of excitement at the thought, and a smile made its way to my face. I would be outside for the first time of my vampire life. I was so excited that I was matching Caius's pace easily, staying in sync with his steps. Caius seemed amused at my eager movements, but he hide it expertly, like usual.

When we stepped out of large pair of double doors, I hissed as a bright light hit me unexpectedly. It took not even a second for me to get used to it, and I took in a deep breath. The floral smell of flowers invaded my nose, and I giggled. I looked around at all the nature, colorful flowers, trees, a pond, and bushes. A sudden sparkle caught my attention. Confused, I brought my hand to my face, only to see it sparkling like a diamond. Bewildered, I turned to Caius and gasped.

Caius, too, was sparkling, but he made it so much more then that. His hair got even more of a shimmer to it, the sun making the blond color stand out even more. His skin gave off its shine and such, and I felt my self amazed. He was beautiful. I looked into his eyes, and he was staring back at me. The only difference of his features, besides the sparkly skin, was the slight widen of his eyes.

Maybe...he was amazed, too...

* * *

**Piper: Ahh... I hope this chapter was good... I was kind of worried about it.**

**Please click the review bu-...Well; it's not exactly a button any more. At least not on my computer. I'm kind of sad we have no more review button, lol. We have a review **_**line**_**.**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Dusk

**Piper: (yawn)...I'm tired, school sucks, so does writer's block, the end.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**WARNINGS: Cussing, Blood, Violence (not all in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Dusk

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Caius suddenly appeared next to me. He took my face into one of his hands, tilting it towards him. Our eyes locked, and I felt mine widen with surprise. One of my hands reached up, my fingers curling around his wrist softly, whilst my other hand slowly reached up. When my hand was inches from his own face, his free hand snapped around my wrist like a vice grip. I gasped at the harsh contact, feeling like a dog being punished. A whimper escaped me in apology, and I averted my eyes to the side, still unable to move my head. Whilst mentally kicking my self, I felt him raise my hand. When the palm of my hand cupped something smooth, I looked back, surprised to see my hand being gently pressed to Caius's cheek.

A sudden throb in my chest made my breath catch in my throat. It almost felt as if my dead heart had been given a single spark of life, giving one beat of joy. I swallowed down a sudden lump in my throat, and felt one of my legs twitch once, almost ready to give out from these intense emotions coursing through my being.

My eyes closed pleasantly when I felt Caius run his thumb along my cheek. My good feelingly suddenly ended when he pulled away from me, and my eyes snapped open. He was running his fingers through his hair in frustration, and glaring at the ground. A ferocious growl tore from him and his fist made contact with the side of the wall we had been standing near.

"How do you do this?!" He snarled, looking at me with such a cold intensity that I gave a frightened whimper.

Cowering away slightly, I asked softly, "Do...do what?"

Caius's perfect ruby eyes looked at me, scrutinizing my expression, "How...?" He trailed off lowly, his eyes lidded in confusion. This display of emotions startled me. Suddenly he was close to me, closer then before, and practically pinning me to the wall. His eyes were strained, but had a tint of mischievous thought. He lowered his head, to where his mouth lightly brushed against my ear, "Let me try this," He said in a final tone, one that meant order.

He pulled back, and stared at me for a second. His gaze caught my startled and scared expression, and a smothered emotion flickered in his eyes briefly. He composed himself, before he lowered his head again. My breath was stolen away when I felt him press his lips to mine. My whole entire body shivered, and I felt my heart explode.

A sudden flood of warmth filled my veins, making my whole world light up. My toes curled and I felt tingly all over. My mind was completely erased like a blank slate, the only coherent thing I could think of was the fact that Caius was kissing me, and the peaceful feeling in my course. Everything suddenly felt... right.

Except... A sudden rushed sense came over me, and I began to grow frightened. Frightened to move on from..._something._Something invisible to my knowledge was holding me back, and this new step towards Caius scared me beyond belief. I shivered in fear, and pulled away from Caius, my eyes shut tight, "Too soon," I whimpered, "Too soon..."

I felt the ghost of his touch as his finger tips grazed my cheek, and he murmured lowly, "Then we will wait."

**Caius Volturi**

This was different. Very different. Since when have I, Caius Volturi, ever waited for something, especially a newborn? When have I ever honestly been so interested in getting close to a newborn? I was confused and angry with my self. I didn't understand what I was feeling. Sure I've had my fair share of physical relationships, but none were as emotional and confusing as this. This was something different, I could tell. Maybe, just maybe, Aro was right. Maybe I had finally found my mate. Maybe it was time to talk with Marcus, once I could get Bella to stand on her own with out me for a small amount of time...

"Thank you," She whispered, her eyes sliding open to reveal glossy crimson orbs. She looked upset with herself.

I felt my face slide into its usual mask, and I slowly slide my body from hers. Suddenly, I seemed a lot colder. I ignored it, and looked towards the castle. My gaze slide from that to Volterra clock tower, which was barely visible over the growth of the garden. We had only been out here for a half hour.

"Go explore," I said, looking at her with my usual cold eyes, "Enjoy the fresh air. You have two hours."

Bella nodded, her facial expression becoming a little less miserable. This seemed to relieve a little stress on my conscience, and it angered me slightly. I merely brushed it off as I watched Bella walk away, her curious eyes catching the colors of flowers and her twitching nose finding the smells of nature.

**Alice Cullen**

I felt a sting of a migraine coming on. Was it possible for vampires to get head aches? Apparently it was for the poor psychic pixie sized vampire. It was probably coming from the fact that I have been over working myself, trying to find Bella's black future. I still couldn't find anything, and it was scaring the hell out of me. Oh, and Tanya arrived about an hour ago. She's defiantly part of my migraine.

Edward growled at my thoughts, and I glared at him furiously, shouting in my head: _Shut up, Edward! This is all your fault ay way!_

Then, I continued to block him. I had to so that he wouldn't sift through the future that isn't supposed to be told. I was tempted to flash him a glimpse of one of Caius and Bella's moments where they were gazing into each others eyes, but resisted the urge by biting down on my tounge. The urge was intense, because I want to show him exactly what he left behind and who holds her heart in their hands now. He would deserve it all the way. He deserved a lot of things that haven't come to him...yet.

"And I was, like, so surprised when Eddie called! I mean, he hardly ever calls _me_. Then when he said he accept my offer, I was so happy! I can't wait to be an official Cullen!" Tanya gushed, perched on Edward's lap.

Gag me. Don't get me wrong, I liked Tanya...when she isn't being whore-ish. _Whoops._ Did I let that thought slip? I smirked as Edward's face seemed to whip towards me like a robot.

"Alice!" Edward growled, and every one looked at me in confusion.

I just shrugged, keeping my face light and innocent. This is what you get, Edward. For screwing up my visions, messing with everyone's future, and making everything dark. This is my pay back. I let him read those thoughts, and he just looked at me, confused. He had no idea what was going on, and that was good. If he knew...then a certain...person...wouldn't get his/her happy ending.

I won't allow him to screw this up any more.

**Marcus Volturi**

I stood on one of the higher levels of the castle, out on a perch of the castles design. No, it wasn't a balcony; it was a little edge that a normal human would be frightened to stand on. Not us, meaning Aro and I, and we watched as Caius and Bella traveled through the garden. Bella was scampering around from plant to plant, whilst Caius stood behind at a five foot diameter, always seeming to trail behind her like he was connected to an invisible leash. Like he _wanted_ to follow her and observe her curiosity.

"So," Aro began softly, so soft that not even Bella's hyper sensitive newborn hearing would catch it, "Their connection...More detail would be pleasant, Marcus."

I replied in the same soft tone, yet with my own boredom added in, "They are mates, and their connection is very strong, but there are still problems with it. She is still connected to the Cullens, especially Edward. She does not remember them, and that makes the bond weak, but she is still heavily chained to them in her own way. She will still be very loyal to Caius and long to be close to him, but a relationship status is something she's not ready for. Her mind seems to unconsciously know _something_ has happened to her, and its holding her back, even though she doesn't know her past."

Aro sucked in a quiet breath through his nose, his eyes flickering, "Interesting," He murmured, his eyes following Bella and Caius, "Maybe Caius won't be so...angry... all the time," Aro mused, a hopeful note in his tone.

I shook my head, a ghost of a smile on my face, "Even if he does become less angry, all of his happier feeling will be centered on her."

Aro chuckled, "Of course."

**Bella Swan**

I let my fingers ghost along a beautiful lush rose, its petals like feathery touches. Roses smelled the best to me. They were my favorite. It all seemed to clear how they symbolized love. Love is something beautiful, yet it has its dangerous tributes. The beautiful petals and the dangerous thorns. Even though the thorns could no longer prick me, they still seemed to be a bit frightening.

Next, I glided towards the tulips. I didn't remember what they symbolized, but they were my second favorite flower. The red ones were my favorite, the color bright and beautiful. Unconsciously, I looked over my shoulder to make sure Caius was close. He was, and he was examining the rose I had been at before. He seemed to be deep in thought, even though his facial expression showed no change in its mask. Happy with his proximity, I continued my gazing.

The wind suddenly rolled through, making the layers of my hair float in its invisible caress. I felt my self perk up when I caught hushed whispers on the wind, each of them to quiet to hear. I listened to the whispers intently, until they seemed to travel away. It must be noise from the city, I thought to my self with a nod of reassurance. **(1)**

Everything seemed so peaceful and content. We had only been out here for an hour or so, and I still had another to go. The light was slipping away, however, and the sky was splattered with beautiful colors such as purple, pink, and orange as the sun slowly began to slip behind the trees and hit the horizon. It created a pleasant aspect of the garden. Much to my surprise and pleasure, the garden was lit up occasionally by lightning bugs.

My thoughts stayed on a pleasant vibe, everything calm and silent. When my thoughts began to drift towards earlier today, over all the conversations and confrontations I've had, a name came up that I had been confused about before, yet brushed off. I bit my lip softly, and looked over my shoulder at Caius once again. His gaze caught mine, and I realized shyly that he had been observing me.

"Caius?" I asked softly, my question on the tip of my tongue.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

**Caius Volturi**

I expected her question to be simple, a single syllable answer such as "Yes" or "No". I waited patiently as she seemed to mull over her question for a few silent moments. Her face seemed to scrunch in confusion for a few moments, almost like she was trying to _remember_her question. Suddenly, her face cleared. She looked back at me, her eyes curious and childish, and she opened her mouth to mold the question everyone had been avoiding for the past few hours.

"Caius...who's the Cullen Coven?"

* * *

**Piper: I liked this chapter.**

**(1) The whispers were not the city, but her catching Aro and Marcus talking, even though she didn't know what they said or that they were even there.**

PlEaSe ReViEw!


	8. Human

**Piper: I'm so so so sorry! This is late, on my standards! We started having our tests for school this week and I've been kind of drained this week. But that's just me complaining and handing you excuses so... CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Human

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I looked up at Caius with patient eyes, watching as his eyes flickered mysteriously with different emotions. He seemed to be tasting my question in his head, contemplating a good answer. When he hadn't produced one within a minute or so, my head tilted to the side in confusion. Was this question really that large? Why did I feel a small inkling of deja-vu when I thought or said the word 'Cullen'? It confused, and annoyed, me greatly, every time my mind would start to process the name it would suddenly shut off, like a light switch constantly being flicked.

Caius opened his mouth to speak, before the startlingly loud noise of feet hitting the pavement made us look over. Aro was standing on the paved side walk a few feet away, dusting off the shoulder of his over coat. We had looked just in time to see Marcus land next to him, graceful as ever. I looked up, studying the design of the castle wall. Had they been standing up there, watching us the entire time? Even the kiss?

"Hello, brother," Aro greeted, staring at Caius with his eyes widened slightly, his tone taking a chillingly calm tone, "What _are_ we talking about out here?" He asked pleasantly, his red eyes flickering to me. His cautious tone and posture made me draw back slightly. If he had been watching us, then he heard my question, and was suddenly acting a bit like someone would if they were trying to walk around an active bomb. Was my question really that bad?

"Nothing," Caius brushed off Aro's odd nature, reaching for me. His fingers wrapped around my upper arm, giving a soft tug, "I'm taking Isabella back inside now."

Caius led me past Aro and Marcus, his face taking on its mask. As we got out of their sight, Caius's hand slid down my arm until it reached my hand. My dead heart seemed to leap as his fingers wove into mine. His cloak sleeve fell over our hands, making it look as if I were holding onto it or his wrist, like normal. The contact, however, made me a slightly nervous, but I was okay. This, this was good. Soft, non-rushed contact.

I bit my lip, my eyes sliding to Caius's face. My question had gone un-answered, and I had a feeling it would be like this for a while.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

My head leaned against the window, my eyes watching the humans below. I currently sat on the large window seat in Caius's study, Caius seated at his desk a foot or two away. The only noise in the room was my unnecessary breaths, and his pen scribbling across documents. There were other noises, how ever, out side the room. I could hear the people below, tapping into their conversations with an interested and curious mind. After doing this for quite some time, I was able to separate the sounds and focus on one person or conversations, knocking all other noises into the back round. I couldn't really help my self, humans were interesting. Did I used to be like those human teenagers down there? Worrying about their make up, how they like that totally cute guy who didn't notice them? A little voice in my head screamed that there was no way in hell I was ever that girly.

"Bella," Caius's smooth voice traveled to my ears, his voice holding a demand, "Come here."

I uncurled my legs out from under me, standing quickly. I was instantly at his desk, standing only inches from him. He turned his head, his eyes passing over my face as he looked over his shoulder, out the window. His eyes then came back to me, and he gestured towards the window, "Why do you sit over there?"

It was a simple question, stated in Caius's hard, no-room-for-nonsense-tone. I tilted my head, before answering, "It...It's amusing. I can listen to them, almost like some kind of...lullaby," I paused as a haunting tune played in my head, barely audible, but it still created that feeling of deja-vu. I brushed it off. **(1)**

"Why would you find humans amusing?" Caius asked, a slight look of disgust hinting in his eyes.

I blinked once. Was he... Was he trying to get to know me?

"Well," I said softly, my eyes looking at the floor, "I used to be one, and since I can not remember what my human life was like, I listen to them, and see what they do or say. Some times they do or say things, that give me a small feeling of deja-vu, and just that much gives me the smallest connection to something in my human life."

Caius's posture seemed to stiffen, "Why do you want to remember your life as a weakling so much?" He asked, an acid note in his tone.

I shifted nervously. I was upsetting him. "I... I want to find out... I want to know..." I quit trying, closing my eyes. This was embarrassing for me. How could I explain my pain to him? My unknown, hurtful pain that plagued me every time he wasn't providing me warmth. How could I explain to him that he stopped the pain?

"Yes, go on," He prodded, his eyes searching mine as his hand found my chin, forcing me to look at him like normal. I had a habit of looking away from him when I got to nervous, upset, or worried that I had upset him.

My eyes found his, "I want to know why I hurt," I replied softly, "When...when you are not close, or if I have angered you, I feel pain. It hurts. I have this feeling that it's connected to my human life, and I want to know how to make it go away." My chest ached with embarrassment, and I felt venom beginning to sting the end of my eyes.

Caius had the slightest slip in his mask, showing a hint of surprise in his face. Suddenly, his face went back, but with a hint of an intent of some kind hidden in his eyes. He reached past me, his hand brushing my waist, and he pulled a chair from an unused desk, pulling it close to my behind. His hand came back and motioned for me to sit.

He leaned forward, and I panicked slightly, but he stopped a decent distance away from my face, turning his chair and body towards me. His lips parted and he asked, "Do you hurt currently, right now?"

I bit my lip softly, before nodding once, "I hurt most of the time...the intensity depends on..." I stopped myself before I could embarrass my self any further.

"Depends on...?"

My eyes shut, and I muttered, "How close you are. If I'm to far away it hurts like my change, and I begin to panic, making it worse. But when I'm closer, like this, it's only a dull ache."

I heard Caius shift, and waited for him laugh in my face. A minute or two passed before I felt one of his hands gently press against the back of my head, whilst the other touched the side of my back. He pulled me, and my face connected with the soft fabric of his shirt. My eyes snapped open in shock. Caius. Caius Volturi was...giving me a hug. I took in a deep breath, and felt his scent fill my nose. One of my hands was pressed between us, resting over where his unbeating heart lay within his chest. My other hand found his arm, loosely handing onto his upper arm. I felt Caius lay his forehead on the top of my head, his white-blond locks creating a curtain around our heads.

My pain seemed to slowly retreat, and suddenly I was at peace. Everything felt...normal. If you can consider heavenly normal.

**Caius Volturi**

My heart seemed to explode in my chest. I had never felt this before, and held in a gasp at the intensity. What was this? I had never felt this with Athendora **(2)**. I hadn't felt this with any one. No relationship or closeness to a person had ever cause my emotional waves to ripple this much. And much to my annoyance, I liked it. It angered me to no end that she could do this to me, that she could unmask me and make me feel every emotion I have smothered over my entire existence.

A sudden noise startled me, my instincts snapping as I pulled Bella even closer to me as a natural instinct to protect, pulling her so close that she was in my lap. I glared at Aro, who had barged into my study, scaring me to no end, and now had the nerve to look amused. I could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of Bella, who was hiding her face in the crook of my neck. I growled fiercely at Aro, already in my natural vampire element. How dare he ruin that? How dare he embarrass my mate and-... What _am_ I thinking?

I snapped back into reality, feeling the tips of embarrassment licking at my subconsciouce as well, slowly placing Bella into her seat, removing my arms from her person.

Aro's lips upturned slightly, a cool smirk sliding onto his face, "I'm sorry for interrupting, Brother," I hissed at his teasing tone, "But, you are required for a sentencing," He turned to Bella, "You may come as well, of course, Dear Bella."

**Bella Swan**

Oozing embarrassment, I followed Aro and Caius to the throne room, Caius holding my hand in his tightly. It wasn't as tender as you think, but it was nice to think of it that way. Caius let my hand slowly slide from his as we entered the throne room, and I obediently followed him to his throne. Caius sat down on the throne's fabric, whilst I stood at his side, my hands resting on the arm rest of his royal seat.

"All right," Aro said lowly, "Bring her in."

The thud of footsteps echoed through out the halls beyond the closed oak doors, the sound of something being dragging accompanying them. Renata and Heidi pulled the doors open, revealing Demetri and Felix, dragging a fiery haired vampire forcefully by her arms. She wasn't walking, but she wasn't struggling either. When she entered the room, her head snapped up, and looked around until her eyes landed on me. A mighty hiss left her clenched teeth, and she jerked against her captors.

"You," Her voice was soft, but not with happy emotion, but calm with disbelief.

My head tilted to the side, staring at her as her face twisted. Her lips pulled back into an ugly snarl, her teeth glistening with venom. A growl rumbled in her chest and I drew back, frightened by her hostile nature. She began to fight Demetri and Felix, fighting to get near _me_. I cowered, hiding half way behind Caius's throne.

"Stop," Aro commanded, his voice holding none of its usual faux compassion. His crimson eyes were glowering with an evil that he seemed to usually hide, his face looking more drawn, detailed, and sinister. His jaw flexed, and he stood from his throne in a threatening manner when the woman refused to quit her attempts, his cloak billowing around him.

"What conflict do you have with our newest family member?" Aro seethed, his tone deadly and cold.

Caius shifted in his throne; his body leaning more towards my side, as if he was trying to block me from her vision. His face wasn't impassive, like normal, but had a hard trait. It seemed angry and protective, unlike his usual grumpy, yet silent, manner. I heard the slightest growl come from his throat, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"James," The fiery headed woman spoke softly, before screaming allowed, "It's your fault he's dead! It's your fault! You must die!" She hissed, making me whimper, cowering behind Caius's throne.

Aro strode towards the woman as Demetri and Felix forced her to her knees, her hissing and struggling. He took hold over her head, an unusually calm mask on his face. His hands slid to her cheeks, cupping them with strong, yet long and delicate fingers. With one quick motion, her head was torn from her body, whilst Demetri and Felix twisted her arms until they snapped off like a piece of marble rock breaking from its original sculpture.

I watched as Jane, with an almost sick look of satisfaction on her face, tossed a lit match. Aro, Demetri, and Felix jumped away in a flash as the match hit the torn limbs of the woman. My mind would normal not take this very heavily. I had watched several vampires killed by my "family", and it did not bother me much. What bothered me was the woman's strange behavior, and how that name, James, struck a chord that was hidden in my lost memory. Deja-vu all over again.

_'James...?' _I thought to myself mildly, trying hard to grab onto the slight inkling of the memory, but couldn't fully access it. It was a locked memory that just wouldn't be triggered, like all of my others.

I looked down at Caius, who was staring that the burning fire the female vampire's skin had created with the addition of the match. I bit my lip, holding my question in. I knew that this question would probably be like my one about the Cullen Coven, unanswered and leaving me totally confused and frustrated about my past.

Someone brushed my bangs form my face, and I looked Aro in the eyes. His fake smile was plastered to his face, "Don't worry, young one, that woman was very upset in the head. She tried to create her own army, she deserved her death and she most likely wished to pin her life's pain on someone."

We both knew that was a lie.

* * *

**(1) Edward's Lullaby**

**(2) In this story, Athendora was never Caius's wife, but a woman in the Volturi who was a guard member for Caius, with benifits.**

**Piper: Ahhh, DONE! Yay!**

**Please read and review! I wish I could say "click the review button" but...you know...life.**

**REVIEWS = HAPPY WRITER.**

**Okay...I'm done now... (cough) review (cough)**

**Hallow: Hi to the people.**

**Piper: Random Hi from my friend Hallow. Review to say hi to Hallow. ('cause she loves you all, lol)**


	9. Flame

**Piper: Hi guys!**

**Hallow: Hmph...Not very many people said hi to me.**

**Piper: Hey, be happy any said hi to you.**

**Hallow: Shuddap...**

**Piper: ^-^" Hallow's a friend of mine (not her real name but like I'd give her real name out on the internet) who was staying the night at my house the night I wrote the last chapter. I was finishing up the chapter when she said I should put her in there, just to say hi, so I did. Just thought I'd let you know, lol.**

**THERE'S A NOTICED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER THAT ALL YOU FAITHFUL REVIEWERS MUST READ!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Flame

* * *

**Bella Swan**

It has been a couple of weeks since that red haired woman triggered something more familiar to my hidden mind. I had thrust myself into my thoughts, taking to just sitting on Caius's window seat and blocking out everything except for that single name. I found some connection to the name in a very odd way. Every time I thought of the name and let it sink in, the bite mark on my arm tingled a little, almost like it was numb. I had asked Caius where I got the mark and he did not know. I didn't know if he was being truthful or not, seeing as I was getting better at detecting lies thrown into my face.

I shifted uncomfortably on my spot next to Caius's throne, a bit antsy. It was almost lunch time, and my eyes were darker then a cloudy night time sky. I could feel my throat burning, needing the right substance to rein it in. My hand absentmindedly went to my throat, holding it as if to calm the burn. It was uncomfortable to breathe, as if each intake were stoking a fire in my throat, so I quit breathing all together.

My eyes fluttered shut when the wonderful _ka-thump_ of a human heart reached my ears. I shivered when more joined it as they entered my hearing range, accompanying the sound of Heidi and Renata as they coaxed the humans through the castle. I could also hear Demetri and Felix's quick steps fluttering on each side of the crowed, keeping them huddled more close together like a flock of sheep. Venom filled my mouth, making me have to swallow. I let out a shallow breath through my nose, letting the burn begin to take over, knowing that it would be gone soon.

When the tour group got closer to the throne room, I opened my eyes slowly. The feeling that some one was watching me made me look at Caius, our eyes locking. His eyes held mine before they darted around my face, as if taking in my dreamy, yet excited expression and committing it memory. That familiar warmth bloomed in chest, making me shiver once again, but my mind was easily captured as my need for blood consumed my thoughts. I thought I saw Caius smirk a little as I eagerly looked towards the doors, my vampire senses taking me by force.

I really wasn't scolded for acting vampiric and animalistic, seeing as I wasn't brash and violent, only scared and curious.

The double doors suddenly swung open, Heidi and Renata striding in with Demetri and Felix coaxing in any stragglers. Aro rose form his throne grandly, as did Marcus and Caius. His arms spread out, as if his intentions were to embrace them all, his fake smile in place, "Welcome, to the Volturi!" Then, there was a scream as Felix tore into a woman's jugular with his teeth.

Everyone sprang from their places, grasping the nearest human in their grip and sinking their teeth into the human's neck. I, myself, was happily sinking my teeth into a young woman's neck, giving a large suck in to coax more blood from the wound. Once I found my source dry, I darted for more. The burn in my throat slowly began to disappear, more and more as I drank from the bodies of living humans, their cries lost in the sea of screams that filled the throne room.

I dropped my last meal onto the ground, a satisfied smile making its way to my face. I placed my index finger my mouth, sucking away the blood coating it. Feeding, for some odd reason, was one of the few times my emotional cloud of pain seemed to disperse, the only remainder of it an annoying ache were my heart laid, dead.

My eyes darted around as I cleaned my fingers, spotting Caius dropping a man, sucked dry, to the floor. Once I had cleaned my fingers **(A/N: She doesn't have spit, she has venom, which I bet is ten thousand times cleaner then our spit, lol) **I wandered over to him. When I got to his side, he looked at me. I smiled up at him, and was suddenly aware there was a drop of my lunch trailing from the corner of my mouth. I went to dispose of it, embarrassed, but suddenly it was gone, a wet mark on the corner of my mouth.

Startled, I looked up at Caius, who seemed to be smirking at my expression. I felt that familiar warmth rushing through my veins, my stomach seeming to flip. I lifted a hand, touching the spot where Caius Volturi had just licked blood off my face.

* * *

After the incident in the throne room, Caius and I traveled to his study. I kept my fingers curled around the hem of his cloak, letting that guide me as well as my instincts, sinking deeply into a sea of my thoughts. I was deep into thought about my memories and the name, James, but my thoughts kept drifting toward the vampire walking next to me. Lately, my emotions towards Caius have been more... deep. At first, it was merely the feeling of being safe and having a connection, but now... Everything seemed like we were walking on the thin ice of something much more then just acquaintances that could either break us or make us something more.

I was scared of getting to close romantically, fearing that something might happen that could hurt me more then the emotional pain that cycled through me now. I wanted to be close with him like that, I really did, but what if I got hurt? What if he got hurt? What if he decided that I wasn't good enough for some one as great as him? What if I did something stupid that ended up hurting him? What if-

"Stop thinking so hard," Caius said suddenly, his voice showing no hint of emotion.

My head tilted up, looking at him as he opened the door to his study. I let him lead me in, before I stopped, my hand still on his sleeve. When he got far enough, his sleeve tugged underneath my grip and his movement, making him stop and look at me. My eyes were cloudy, looking at him like I was trying to put a puzzle together.

"I want...," My voice was soft, and I cursed my self for not being able to put more confidence to into my words, " I want to try...but...I... I'm scared..."

Caius turned to look at me fully, his eyes showing a hint of his hidden confusion. He used his free hand to motion for me to continue, but I couldn't. My throat tightened and venom pressed against my eyes painfully. The pain in my chest jumped at the chance, intensifying greatly. I whimpered, my eyes squeezing shut.

"What do you want to try?" Caius demanded, "What are you afraid of?"

My body shook and shivered, and I opened my eyes to meet his, which were demanding. He knew what I was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from my lips. He wanted to hear me say it, and didn't know if I could.

**Caius Volturi**

Time seemed to stand still as I stared at her with hard eyes, my posture tense. I could feel a shiver of anticipation rolled down my spine, but I stopped my body from shaking along with it. My eyes, I knew, were requesting her to say what she had on the tip of her tongue, even though it might be painful. A part of me hated myself for making her go through it, realizing something painful, but I knew that it would benefit in some way in the near future.

Disappointment filled me when five minute passed, but I didn't let it show. I turned from her, my jaw set. Maybe now was not the time for her, a part of me tried coaxing my self from my suppressed rage, she just needs more time. Another part of me snapped back, roaring about how I was royalty, and shouldn't have to wait for a petty little newborn like her. I wanted so much to listen to that part of me, and just take the newborn and handle how I would any other, but I knew there would be drastic consequences if I did. Not only would I loath my self, but the guilt I knew would plague me would throw me into a depression I knew she could cause.

My emotions were changing, and it was all over her. How I despised her for it, _loathed_ her for it, but I also loved her for it. She was painting a new me, using my emotions as her paint as she created new colors with the old ones. It irritated me to no end that she had so much control over me, a power she most likely didn't know she had.

When I had reached five feet away from her, my back suddenly hit her chest as she flung her self towards me, her arms wrapping around my waist from behind. Startled, I froze, tensing my muscles.

Her voice, muffled by my back, spoke tearfully, "I want... to try...I-I want to try...us... I want to, more then anything...but I-I'm...afraid. I'm afraid of more pain. It hurt so bad, Caius," She whimpered, but temporarily I was stunned her use of my name. It was really, truly, the first time it had come from her lips, and the way it sounded made a warm feeling try to melt at my icy heart.

I spun around in her hold, my hands taking her by the shoulders. I held her a few inches away, my face impassive. I looked down at her, and suddenly my eyes found them selves drawn to her lips.

**Bella Swan**

When our lips touched for a second time in my existence, most of my fears pushed away by my subconscious, I felt my whole world blow up. The warmth I feel around him filled every inch of me, its power seeming to increase the longer his lips stayed on mine. One of my hands lay on his chest, my fingers curled around the shirt he wore underneath his cloak. My other hand was clasped in his, the grip he used a bit more forceful then one would use in a tender moment, but it seemed to make the moment more...Caius-like.

I liked that.

* * *

**Piper: This chapter was short in my opinion. It was meant to be fluffy, though. This was made as the official start of Caius and Bella slow starting relationship.**

**Notice: I want to change the summary of this story! I got an idea for it. It was a passage from this chapter, which DOES, or SHOULD fit in the summary box. This is the passage:**

Startled, I looked up at Caius, who seemed to be smirking at my expression. I felt that familiar warmth rushing through my veins, my stomach seeming to flip. I lifted a hand, touching the spot where Caius Volturi had just licked blood off my face.

**Woul that be a good summary/peak for the story, or should I just leave it? You tell me in your review!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Rehab

**Piper: **Sorry, I've been so busy...

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 10 - Rehab

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Bella Swan

The swift strokes of Caius's pen were the only noise made in the room, both of us comfortable with the silence. I sat in a chair next to his, watching intently at the neat lines he made, forming them into elegant words. My eyes followed smoothly as his pen glided across the parchment. It was so amusing to watch when you find the beauty in it. His hand writing was far more superior to mine, which seemed to be a clumsy scrawl, even though I had most of the graceful aspects of a vampire.

I looked up to the owner of the pen, watching as his eyes followed his own words. As if sensing my eyes on him, Caius glanced up. Our eyes locked, and I smiled weakly. He showed no emotion except for his eyes, which gave a slight shimmer of emotion. I had been able to push past the barrier in his eyes, and I usually able to discover what emotion he felt through his eyes.

"Yes?" Caius inquired.

My head ducked slightly, "Nothing, nothing."

Caius's hand slipped underneath my chin, lifting my head up. His grip was firm, yet gentle, as he said sternly, "You must learn to keep your head held up while you talk, and not stare at the floor."

My stomach twisted a little at the sight of his hidden displeasure, and nodded, "I know... It just happens."

His eyes flickered a little, before he leaned down. My eyes closed as his lips pressed against my forehead, his hold on my face more gentle then before. After a few seconds he pulled away and we both went back into our silence. As I watched his writing, a question popped into my head, and I bit my lip. I glanced at Caius once again, and asked out loud, "Caius?"

Caius looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Could...could you teach me how to write like that?" I asked, "My hand writing is terrible..." I added pitifully, realizing how ridiculous my question sounded now that it was said out loud. Besides, he probably didn't want to teach me how to write.

My thoughts burst when I felt Caius pull me over, so that I sat on his knees. He leaned over me, reaching across his desk. He pulled a blank piece of lined paper from his stack and cleared a space for it. He handed me his pen, before covering his hand with my own. His chin rested on my shoulder as he led my hand across the paper, and I watch in fascination as my hand, with the help of his, created similar letters to his own. Perfect curves and line were made as the alphabet was recited onto the paper, both capitals and under case.

**Caius Volturi**

It was a childish request, really, and it was no surprise considering the newborn state she was in. It meant something to her if I would teach her, however silly it was, and so I did. I guided her hand with my own, using a hand writing similar to my own, yet slightly different. There were points were I would loosen my hold over her hand, letting her mind put the pieces together and finish the letter on her own. My eyes trailed to the side, watching her face.

Her face was put into a small look of concentration, her eyes trained on our hands. Then my eyes slide down to her arm, and caught sight of the silvery crescent moon scar on her arm. Warmth bubbled in my stomach, one that was not good or happy. It was angry, and annoyed. It intensified even more when I thought of how the Cullen boy had once had his lips there, denying her the vampire fate she had wanted by sucking out the venom in her arm. I had learned of this story a long while back. We've been keeping tabs on the Cullen coven for a long time and even more so when we found that they had a human in their presence. I knew why it angered my so much. She is _mine_, and the thought of that Cullen touching her in any way just made me want-

"Ow, Caius, that hurts," Bella mumbled softly, and I realized that I had been holding her hand tighter and tighter as my thoughts went on.

I gave her neck a soft nudge with my nose, "I apologize, I was thinking." There were times I wished I could be more emotional with her, show her how she made me feel more often, but I could not. It wasn't who I am, or will be. At least she knows that, and has accepted it. If she hadn't accepted it, then she wouldn't be so close right now.

"Thinking about what?" She asked timidly, still watching our hands intently.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said, in a different tone.

She nodded, going back into her focus. I watched as we completed the alphabet and went on with making sentences. My mind went on a more calm level, and I focused back on our work.

**Bella Volturi**

Soon, I was writing by my self. I was still sitting on Caius's lap, but his arms were around me so that he could continue writing his own paper. I continued to write random things, enjoying my new hand writing. We were sitting in peace and silence until we heard foots steps traveling through the halls, towards Caius's study. We both remained quiet until the person reached the door and knocked. One sniff of the air told me that it was Aro.

I went to get off of Caius's lap, but Caius held me there with an arm, "Come in."

Aro strolled in, and then paused when he saw me sitting on Caius's lap, my expression embarrassed and uncomfortable. He chuckled at me, before continuing his stride over to the desk. He stopped short two feet of the desk and said in an amusing tone, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're having 'dinner' with the Denali coven soon."

My face fell. There had been several meetings/'dinners' while I was here, all of which Caius had to attend. I would have to stay in Caius's study, by my self. While alone, my thoughts would turn against me. I would begin to get paranoid and worried, wondering if Caius would ever come back or if he would leave me. When it got even worse, a few of my whimpers and whines would escape. Usually, if that would happen then one of the guard would come in to try and keep me stable until Caius came, the guard member usually being Heidi or Renata. Sometimes it would be Felix _and_ Demetri, and the only way of comfort they knew was humor. The only time they ever got me to giggle when I got upset like that was when Demetri was swinging around and accidentally punched Felix in the face.

Caius seemed a bit hesitant to get up to get ready for the dinner, glancing at me. Aro smirked at this, and said in a slightly taunting tone, "You know, brother, Bella can attend the dinner if she comes as your mate."

Embarrassment flooded me, and I looked away. That had been a touchy subject for a while. I knew now that Caius and I were meant to be mates, but I wasn't quite ready for something that big yet. Going as Caius's mate would be a big leap, a level that I couldn't step down from once there, unless I did so painfully. I didn't want to get upset and worried over Caius if I didn't go, but I wasn't sure I was ready for such a level of relationship.

I felt Caius trail a finger across the scar on my arm in thought, before he said, "It is your choice, Bella."

My shoulders fell a little, as if being weighed down. Metaphorically, they were being weighed down by this decision. I bit my lip, pondering. Finally, I looked up sheepishly, and said softly, "I want to go... as Caius's mate..." The last part was said meekly, having been forced out through my lips. I was relieved, however, the weight taken off.

Aro clapped his hands together, a real smile on his face, "Wonderful. I should tell the Guard of this announcement, and I will send Heidi and Renata to fetch the both of you to clean up." Aro drifted out the door, closing it behind him.

Cautiously, I looked up. Caius and I locked eyes, and a small smile made its way to my lips. I thought I saw Caius's lip curve upwards, but it was gone in a second. He leaned forward, kissing me once on the forehead, once on the nose, and lastly on the lips. He lingered, holding me a bit tighter, before he released my lips. Even though I didn't need it, I seemed to be out of air, making Caius smirk at me. That familiar warmth filled me, and I smiled a little.

Suddenly, Renata and Heidi entered the room, smiling brightly. They led us to Caius's bedroom, Heidi ushering me into the bathroom whilst Renata took care of Caius in the main room.

There was a dress lying on the counter of the bathroom, its material black dusted with silver, making it shimmer slightly, and the texture a bit more rough then silk. It was strapless, which I was a bit uncomfortable with, but it didn't show anything. It only showed the lower area of my neck and up. There was a silver shaw/wrap type thing that went with it. It fit perfectly, stopped just a few inches short of the floor, hiding my black strap heels underneath. From the waist down pieces of clothe, the same material and color as the dress (with the silver dust) began to wave and curve half way. Heidi chattered pleasantly whilst she put my hair up, expertly pinning and hiding bobby pins in it. Eventually my hair was put into a bun, my bangs coming down from the left to the right, covering my right eye slightly.

I protested when Heidi pulled out make up, but she was persistent, "I'll only put a little on! Please, Bells? I don't get to dress up women very often, don't take that pervertedly, but I'm always helping Caius, Aro, or Marcus get ready."

Sighing softly, I nodded. When she finished, I was shocked. She had outlined my eyes black and made my eyelashes look thicker with some dark black mascara. She had lightly, very lightly, coated my eyes with white/silver eyes shadow. My lips were glossy with clear lip gloss, but that was it. It looked perfect as it was, though.

"Thank you, Heidi. I haven't felt this pretty in a long time," I said softly, staring at the foreign me in the mirror.

Heidi pushed my shoulder lightly, "You're really pretty, Bella, with or with out make up."

I smiled gratefully, and watched as Heidi fished around a small wooden box. Eventually she pulled out a pear of silver studs for my earrings, and a black choker. She put the earrings my ears and clasped the choker. She pulled up an extra chair, the one I was sitting in and that one a couple she pulled in from Caius's room. She took my hand and began on my nails, filing them before coating them with black nails polish that had small sparkles in it.

Once completely finished, Heidi led me into the bedroom. Caius stood there, wearing black dress pants and shoes, a white button up shirt and a black over coat. His hair was even glossier, having been freshly brushed. I looked away, embarrassed, when I saw his eyes sweep over me.

"You did well," Caius complemented Heidi, still looking me over.

Heidi smiled, "Thank you, Master."

Caius held out his arm, and I hooked it through mine. He pulled me close, pressing his lips to my temple briefly before he led me out. We walked down the halls in silence, flanked by Heidi and Renata. We reached the dining room in a matter of minutes. Demetri and Felix were at the doors, opening them for us with a slight bow. We entered the room, and I scanned the coven we would be dining with.

I knew a little about the Denali Coven. There was Eleazar and Carmen, who were mates. Then there was Kate, Irina, and Tanya. The numbers didn't add up, meaning one of the three single females was missing. I could tell which was Carmen, seeing the male, Eleazar, with his arm around her comfortably. They all sat at a dining table with Aro, Aro's mate Suplicia, and Marcus. A few members of the guard stood against the wall, completely motionless.

"Ah, Bella and Caius. This is the one I told you of. Bella, this is the Denali Coven. Denali Coven, this is Caius's mate, Bella." Aro introduced pleasantly.

The man bowed his head, "Hello, Bella. I have heard many things of you."

I smiled lightly, "Good things, I hope."

He chuckled, nodding.

Caius and I took a seat. I sat next to Suplicia, who smiled at me happily. There were goblets of blood on the table. I could tell the difference between the blood we drank and the blood they did. Theirs was blood, none the less, but it was less appetizing and seemed to have an earthier tinge to its smell. Animal blood.

"Now that we are all present, we may discuss what you came here for, Eleazar," Aro said, before sipping silently from his goblet.

Eleazar cleared his throat un-nessicarly, before speaking, "One of our coven wishes to wed, explaining her absence, and we have come for your input on their marriage. Your blessing."

Aro tilted his head curiously, "And who is that Tanya wishes to marry?"

"Edward Cullen," Eleazar replied, and the Volturi's heads snapped towards me, looking like they were expecting a bomb to go off at any minute.

* * *

**Piper: I hope you guys liked it! I know that most of what your guys are getting right now is filler, and I'm so sorry, but these chapters are mostly about Caius and Bella's progressing relationship and how Caius is healing her piece by piece. Corny, I know.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Detonation

**Piper: Sorry this is late, schools been all dumb and I had an insane week last week. But guess what? Three more days of school and IT'S SUMMER TIME! You know what that means? MORE UPDATES THAT'LL BE ON TIME! YAAAAAY!**

**I don't own Twilight...yet...**

**NOTICE: There are snippets of Twilight and New Moon in this book that I do not own.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Detonation

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Edward Cullen...

_My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

_"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. - Twilight, pg.20_

My breath, however unnecessary it was, caught in my chest painful. My throat flexed, and venom pooled in my eyes. Memories flooded me one by one, like a painful flood gate being released inside my mind and body. A terrible zap of pain was released from my dead heart every time a newly uncovered memory came, like a flash of lightning without the thunder. I could hear people trying to reach me through their speech, but I was to far away in my thoughts. My life. My memories.

_I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled liked strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed and innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. - Twilight, pg. 23-24_

I groaned, and barely felt my head hit the dining room table, and briefly heard the wood splinter and crack. Some one was holding my shoulders, trying to pull me from my slump against the wood. I sucked in a deep breath, almost like a human preparing for a dive into a great, mighty pool of water, and dived back into my former reality.

_My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."_

_My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say. - Twilight, pg.43_

Something bubbled up from my vocals, to my throat, and passed my lips. Next thing I knew I could hear the low undertone of my screaming, pain stabbing me all around. As painful as it was, I went back and rummaged through my memories. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward-...Edward...

_"Now," he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my thought process, "what exactly are you worrying about?"_

_"Well, um, hitting a tree -" I gulped "-and dying. And then getting sick."_

_He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat._

_"Are you worried now?" he murmured against my skin._

_"Yes." I struggled to concentrate. "About hitting trees and getting sick."_

_His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin._

_"And now?" His lips whispered against my jaw._

_"Trees," I gasped. "Motion sickness."_

_He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"_

_"No, but _I_ might." There was no confidence in my voice. He smelled an easy victory. - Twilight, pg. 362_

"Answer me, damn you!" A familiar deep and dark growl shattered the glass material of my thoughts, my eyes suddenly able to focus on this angelic face before me. Crimson eyes lined with black stared at me seriously, the smooth, pale, handsome face around the eyes were drawn. Caius. His jaw was set and he had a different wild look in his eyes. When he saw my focus trained on him, he drew me closer, his eyes examining me hard. "Bella..." He stated, his voice rough with some kind of emotion.

I was aware that we were in Caius's study, Caius holding me tightly in his grasp.

As I looked into his eyes, the first thing I could spit out was, "Don't leave!" My head ducked forward, hiding in the crook of his neck as deep as I could force it to go. "Please don't leave me! Not like he did! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, a painful fireworks display exploding in my chest.

Caius said nothing, just holding me protectively against his chest, a small growl coming from him. My thoughts went to the last memory of Edward Cullen, and I cried out, terrified. This pain was so much more intense now that my past was here. Now I knew why the Volturi was hiding everything from me, and I could only wish that I was back to that, completely oblivious of my past and steadily falling for the white-blond haired Volturi king.

**Caius Volturi**

I held her in my arm as she shook and cried, my mind circling around like a tornado. My instincts to protect my mate from all and any kind of pain was veiling me, making me fidget occasionally to run my fingers through her hair or murmur something comforting in her ear. It was occasional, and a part of me wished that I could to do so much more, but it was all I could offer being myself. Aside from my protective instincts, on the inside, radiating from the spot were my unbeating heart lay, rage fueled my loathing towards the Cullen family.

How dare he break what does not belong to him? What he does not feel as strongly towards as I? How dare he hurt my mate in such a way? And there was almost nothing I could do as I watched her shatter before my eyes. All I could do currently was pick up the pieces and hold her together, allowing myself to be her glue, stitches, and band aids, metaphorically of courses. The urge to roar with rage was beginning to gnaw at my throat uncomfortably, and I settled for growling to myself quietly. Every time she whimpered or sobbed exceptionally loud compared to her quiet sniffling, my growl would come out like a muffled tiger.

A soft knock at my door made me hiss in irritation, my arms covering Bella in a way so that her shivering form could not be seen beneath the long material of my cloak, which I had changed into whilst Suplicia held my mate in comfort. I let out an angry noise, warning who ever was behind the door to leave instantly, but the door just opened any way.

Aro and Marcus slowly entered, their faces impassive except for the subtle hints of concern they had for my mate. I glared at them as they slowly edged into the room, cautious of my mood. Marcus, most likely braver then he felt, walked around the desk and dared to lay his hand upon my mates shaking shoulder through my cloak. I hissed and she whimpered, her head shooting up in alarm. Teary, venom filled eyes wide with emotion stared at Aro and Marcus as she looked up.

Marcus tilted his head, and said softly, "Her bond towards him is breaking."

"Who?" Aro asked quietly, as Bella looked on in confusion.

"Edward," I hissed at Marcus when Bella flinched, but he continued to stare at her thoughtfully, "But he bond towards Caius is a bit strained at the moment. She is confused, but I can guarantee, brother, that she cares for you like you do her." Marcus confirmed with a nod, making Bella look at me curiously, despite her pain.

"We were just checking in, brother. We will leave you now," Aro said quietly, silently gliding towards the door with Marcus at his heels.

When the door clicked shut, I looked at Bella. Her chest gave a small heave, a little sob making he lips quiver. I leaned forward, my eyes shutting lightly as I gave her nose a nudge with my own. She didn't respond, a flash of some unknown pain jolting my chest. But, as I began to pull away with a hidden wound on my conscience, she reached forward and lightly gliding her nose against my jaw line. Satisfied with her response, I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Caius?" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

I lifted my head back, letting her see my attentive gaze.

"Why did you want me, even though you knew I was broken?" Bella asked, shocking me despite my impassive face.

At first I didn't answer, just held her tightly against my chest. I pondered my answer carefully, knowing I was only skirting around another pain-induced shock to either of us. Finally, when I had my answer, I replied, "You are mine, and I am yours. I would not matter whether one of us was broken or in pain, because the other would be here to pick up what ever was left of our hardship and put us back together. Just like I will do for you." I couldn't force myself to say it in an emotional voice. I couldn't force myself to show her my affection. But I knew that she knew that it was my best, and that was satisfying enough.

* * *

**Piper: ...This chapter was a piece of crap, wasn't it?**


	12. Sword and Shield

**Piper: I am now officially on summer break and will now express my joy into this chapter. Thank you guys for being so patient with me while I was nearing the end school and updating less. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight...yet...**

**WARNINGS: Cussing. A little bit.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Sword and Shield

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I took in a deep breath, letting it back out slowly. My closed eye lids fluttered once as a couple of rain drops hit their surface. I got a weird feeling as the rain drops trailed down the sides of my face, like tears. The weird feeling increased as more rain tapped my face and swam down my milky pale skin, leaving no kind of dry feeling like they would've if I had been a human and crying. All it felt like was...water. Just... water. They weren't like the tears I wished I could cry. They were far too brilliant for anyone to cry them, the only true thing able to shed them as tears were the inanimate, dark clouds above.

A soft wind blew past, making my hair lift gently as if being held by an invisible being. Wisps of my hair brushed my face lightly, but did not tickle my skin as it would've done when I was human.

My mind was on a dull note, not processing anything at all. I was just standing in the rain in the middle of the Volturi gardens while Caius had to attend a meeting. As far as I could tell, no one knew I was out side. They all most likely thought that I was in some kind of depression in Caius's study, like I had been the past couple of days. Well, maybe depression wasn't the right word for it. All I had really been doing was remembering, sitting in my chair next to Caius's with a lost expression. I had shifted through every recovered memory, despite what pain or joy it would bring. I wasn't torturing myself with the memories, but simply forcing myself to remember what my mind had forgotten once upon a time.

After remembering everything I had recovered and salvaged from the mess that was my mind, I needed to clear my mind. I needed to clear my head completely, and had found my self drifting from Caius's study whilst he was at his meeting. My eyes dull and lifeless looking, I had ghosted my way through the castle with out processing that I was actually moving. When I finally 'woke up' from my little stupor, I found myself staring at the flowers as rain slithered down their petals.

A smile softly curved my lips as I listened to the rain creating its own song, its soft pitter-patter against the branching cobblestone paths of the garden becoming something akin to music in my ears. My smile began to disappear as the music taunted me with a familiar haunting tune, the lullaby Edward had created for me coming from my own imagination. The sound of the rain turned sour for me, no longer bringing the peace I had searched for.

My shoulders began to shake, and sobs bubbled up my throat. My eyes snapped open, staring with a clouded gaze at the rain falling around me. I felt crazy, hearing Edward's song coming from something so beautiful. The song had once been beautiful to me, but once my heart was broken by its creator, I found the tune so much more sinister.

It didn't seem fair that _he_even haunted me after I had found someone else. That he still haunted my mind and heart, even while I was in Caius's arms or around him. It wasn't fair that Edward took my smile away after Caius had managed to make it appear in his own stubborn, impassive way. It wasn't fair that my heart wouldn't stop being so hung up on Edward-fucking-Cullen.

As I slowly sunk to my knees in my misery of remembrance, a question skirted around my mind. _Did I still love Edward? _My mind screamed 'yes', but my heart screamed 'no'. By now, I didn't know who to listen to. Last time I listened to my heart, Edward Cullen happened. But listening to my mind this time would involve the very man who hurt me. My heart was telling me that the white-blond haired vampire inside the castle was the one, but with my mind was right? That I still loved Edward?

I hung my head, sitting on my legs. What if I hurt Caius? It almost seemed impossible to hurt Caius, with how his impassive mask stayed in its place at the most important times, but that didn't mean he never felt anything. He was just extremely clever and swift at hiding his feelings, locking them away. As I thought of that, a large part of me longed to be the key. To be the only key that could unlock what he buried and hidden with his mind. The smaller part of me said that Edward would've just told me what he was feeling, instead of locking it away. I think it was lying.

My mind began to spin, thoughts racing around in one giant tornado of confusion. My thoughts began to drown out everything else, and I stared at the cobblestone path below my limp body with wide eyes. The rain sudden became a background noise, and so did the faint sound of my name.

**Caius Volturi**

My eyes stared into my untouched cup of blood, my eyes far off from where I was. In the back of my mind, I faintly heard Aro speaking to the leader of the Denali coven about their member's wedding with Edward Cullen, a conversation I would hardly be interested in even with the dilemma going on currently. In the front of my mind, I was thinking about the situation at hand for my self. A petty situation that I never usually would have any participation in, but now had the very same situation as the current dilemma of my life. A very childish like situation, one for infatuated teens and younger men and woman.

I was in a twisted love triangle with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. A love triangle that the Cullen boy didn't even know he was participating in, let alone know that I and his old beloved have declared each other as mates.

Despite our bond, I could see her pain. Pain caused by him. It made my venom boil when I thought of him. Venom pooled in mouth on instinct of my anger, and I swallowed it down. I tried to rein in my anger, but I couldn't help but enjoy thinking of the many ways I could kill Edward Cullen. Satisfaction bubbled inside my stomach at my morbid thoughts, a minuscule turn to one side of my lips becoming a smirk. Realizing my show, I straightened my lips into their usual scowl and strengthened the hostility in my eyes.

Aro was just beginning to agree to the marriage, even though I could see his reluctance in the situation due to Bella's current state of mind and how no one knew how she would react, when their was a knock on the door. One unnoticed sniff told me that it was Demetri and Felix, most likely done with their patrol around the castle.

"Pardon me for one moment, Eleazar," Aro said indifferently, "Come in, Demetri, Felix."

The two guard hurried in, their faces stressed slightly and their eyes bright with a frantic tinge. I raised an eyebrow when the two made a bee line towards my seat, stopping a few feet away.

"Master," Felix began, "We apologize for interrupting, but there is a problem."

I motioned for them to continue, my expression turning slightly apathetic.

Demetri said the one thing that could instantly hook my attention and interest, "It's Bella."

* * *

I shoved the doors to the garden open forcefully, hearing the hinges crack and squeak in protest. I looked around with attentive eyes, spotting my fallen mate sitting in the middle of the rain with her hood down and her posture uncaring. Without even thinking of any of the usual things I would have thought of concerning going into the rain in my nice clothing, I stormed into the rain. Demetri and Felix, who had been following me obediently, stopped at the door at my bit out order, watching with curious eyes as to what was happening.

As I began to near, I noticed how broken she looked. How she did not stir when she heard me coming, seeing as she would've heard be before I even got to the door to the garden. I notice the almost defeated looking slump to her shoulders, her cloaked back facing me. I bit back curses to the boy responsible for her broken heart, and walked right around her once close enough, standing in front of her.

Her face was framed and lightly hidden by the damp curtain of her hair, the one thing I wanted to see being veiled from me. I wanted to see her eyes, see her emotions or lack of.

"Bella," I bit out, my eyes searching for any movement of her body swiftly. Her head had bobbed once. "Look at me."

As she lifted her head, I stared directly into her eyes. I investigated their depths and felt a painful throb in my chest. She looked so pained and hurt, and I felt my anger begin to resurface. I swiftly bent down and scooped my broken mate into my arms. I cradled her to my chest protectively, leaning my head down to press my face to her damp hair.

I heard her whimper, and I growled in response, nudging her face slightly with my own.

**Bella Swan**

All I wanted right now was Caius. Not Edward. I wanted him to hold me like this forever, despite the weather. I wanted to tell him how much he meant, but I couldn't get anything out. All I could do was press my head into the crook of his neck as he held me. I felt something rise in me, and the warmth in my chest exploded out the pain. All I could feel was Caius. I felt the bigger part of me, the one that called for Caius, taking over my mind and body. I let it do so fully, as a genuine smile reached my lips. Caius's comfort grew warmer to my heart, and I felt like jello in his arms, weak and limp.

It was amazing how he could take everything away with one touch. How he could temporarily mend me with his presance. Something tingled on the tip of my tongue, something I had been contemplating saying before I had remembered Edward Cullen.

I opened my mouth, and whispered against the skin of his neck, "I love you."

Something tugged at my heart suddenly, as everything grew quiet. My vision went black as a loud _CRACK! _filled the air. I could no longer feel Caius holding me, and I wasn't able to hear his response if there was one. It was like I was floating on air, until my feet suddenly touched wet soil. At first, I thought that I had just teleported to some random place in the garden on accident, but when I opened my eyes I found myself staring at my worst nightmare.

The Cullen household stood as it used to, beautiful and clean. I could hear everyone inside, and they knew of my presence. They had heard me teleport, with cracking noise. Panic and fear bolted through me as the door opened, and one by one the Cullens emerged from their home with confusion on their faces. I was standing on the tree line of their property and the forest, my eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

There was an extra woman there, but I paid her no mind. I was too busy focusing on all the familiar faces with golden eyes looking at me in shock and surprise. The familiar face that I once considered to be god-like, with bronze hair sprouting from his head, stared at me with a look that caused me an agonizingly painful hurt in my chest.

"Bella..." Edward breathed.

* * *

**Piper: Bella says I love you and her power chosen the wrong time to spaz out, and now she faces the family that left her with out Caius. Dun dun dun...**

**NOTICE: The Cullens and Tanya at the Cullen house in Forks because they needed to gather the rest of their furniture for they were going to move to a house closer to the Denali coven in Alaska.**

READ THIS RIGHT HERE: Bella hasn't had time to train with her power and when she feels an extremely large emotion, like when she first teleports, she REALLY REALLy wanted to be near Caius, so she teleported, and in this one she was so happy and in love, but she wasn't thinking about where she wanted to teleport so the power picked a place from her subconcious.

***Edit - I added a bit more before Bella says 'I love you'**

**Please Review!**


	13. Thorns

**Piper: Hello~**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Thorns

* * *

**Caius Volturi**

I stared into my empty arms, face impassive with her statements response burning on my lips. She was gone almost an instant after she had spoken, completely vanished. Now, I stood in the rain on my lonesome, eyes widening with surprise and chest swelling with anger. Her power chose the exact wrong moment to show its self, taking her from my arms to god knows where right after she confessed her feelings for me.

"Master! Master!" Demetri and Felix ran quickly through the rain towards me, their expressions as shocked as I felt. "What do we do?" Demetri asked, panicked.

For once, I had no idea. I had no inkling of where her power might've taken her. I felt an unfamiliar emotion tickle my brain. The feeling of being lost. I had no idea what to do or where to start looking for my temporarily lost mate, and I clung to the anger instead of the fear for her safety, spinning on my heel to stare at Demetri and Felix with hard eyes.

"Get Aro and Marcus and send them to Aro's study, we have something we must discuss," I bit out, growling threateningly when they didn't move.

They shot into the castle, and my face softened to its usual mask. I looked up at the sky, my face making no movement or twitch as the rain continuously touched my face with its light taps. I didn't move as a drop of moisture hit my right eye, feeling it trail down my face after moving over my eyelid. We could call it the tear I stubbornly refused to shed, or admit to wanting to shed. I would not submit to my emotions, and would focus on the task at hand.

Just like I've always done.

**Bella Swan**

The little monster inside me was back. It was screaming for me to run, run as fast I could. My instincts running haywire on the inside, the only show on the outside was the slight twitch of my fingers. I couldn't listen to any part of me. My legs ached to run in the opposite direction I was facing, whilst my fingers ached to curl into claws for the fight one part of my body longed for. I didn't know what to do. Run, fight, or listen? My mind was split, each separate part with a different idea and a different outcome.

"Bella?" This time, it was Alice who spoke. She took a tentative step forward, looking at me carefully. Jasper wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his face focused and alert. I vaguely remembered that he could feel emotions, and came up with the conclusion that he was giving my feelings a scan to see if it was alright before he let any of his family near me, especially his mate.

I looked at Alice, and tilted my head. She was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. To my human memories, she was an old face. To my new memories, my new life, she was a foreigner that triggered a sense of deja-vu, like I had saw her once while passing by in some market or town, which wasn't the case considering I hadn't been anywhere except for the Volturi Castle and the garden my whole vampire life. I had lived a some what happily sheltered life, before my memories surfaced.

My face twisted into confusion, and my eyes looked around me once again, as though lost. Where was Caius? At the castle? It seemed so far away, which in reality, it was. He was across seas, a very small bump in the road for a vampire, but a large mountain in the middle of the path way for a newborn like me. I didn't know how to work my power, so I couldn't just teleport back and leave the Cullens dumbstruck as to where I went, like I definatly wanted to. Caius wasn't here. He couldn't protect me this time.

A whimper crawled out of my throat, and I shook once. I cursed myself in my mind, appalled that my newborn instincts chose now to make me as frightened as a bunny in a room full of hungry foxes. I heard one of the Cullens shift, and I drew back, looking at them with wild eyes. It was Esme who had moved, looking at me with careful, loving eyes. Loving eyes she wasn't able to give after Edward broke my heart in the forest, because she was to busy forgetting me.

"Bella, dear, it's alright," She said softly, and I shook my head. I didn't want her comfort. I would much rather be in Caius's arms, listening to him talk to me about anything, about everything.

She took another step forward, and I hissed, pressing my back against the tree I was behind. Carlisle quickly pulled her behind him, looking at me with cautious eyes. I stared him down, a small whine slithering up my throat. I swallowed it down, staring at the Cullens unblinkingly.

The Cullens stared me down right back, their faces mixed. Esme, with love and sadness. Carlisle, with caution, yet with a fatherly input that made my stomach twist uncomfortably. Emmett was grinning at me, though his posture was tense incase of attack. Rosalie was looking at me with guarded, narrow eyes. Alice was smiling pleasantly, almost sadly, as she looked at me with soft gold eyes. Jasper was tense, looking at me as if he were daring me to make a wrong move. The extra vampire I did not know was staring at me, looking thoughtful. Edward... well... Edward just looked plain shocked, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wide.

"Bella, calm down, we will not hurt you," Carlisle said lowly as he took a step in an attempted approach, his voice making my back arch slightly like an agitated cat. My lips pulled back, showing over venom glossed teeth in a threatening snarl.

He took a step back and my back relaxed slightly. My lips closed tightly, and I felt a painful tug at my heart as I looked at the family that had supposedly played with me, used me as a toy and threw me away once I was boring.

My heart panged, and I raised a hand. I placed it over my heart, trying to still its pain. Other than that, I showed no other movement, staring at the Cullens carefully. My eyes gilded around them, shifting for any movement on their part. My mind had decided what it had want, and it frantically played different escape routes in my head. Many of them started out good, but the possibility of getting caught would end up souring the whole play.

"Bella," Edward said once again, stepping forward with out a thought. I hissed at him, my crimson eyes widening.

The Cullens all spoke at him to get back in their own way. Carlisle held his arm out in front of Edward's path, Jasper hissed at him to get back. Emmett had clapped a hand onto his shoulder, whilst Rosalie just right out hissed at him. Esme had gasped slightly, jerking towards him as if to block him if he attempted to keep going. The unfamiliar vampire had placed her hand on his arm, her face worried.

My shoulders rose and fell to the rhythm of my heavy breath as I stared at him, watching all his movements with acute awareness. My eyes watched as he slowly removed his family's hands from his person, slowly moving Carlisle's arm from his path. He looked at me steadily, and took two quick steps forward.

I froze, glaring at him fiercely. I didn't want him near me. I wanted Caius near me. I wanted Caius to be here, protecting me from the pain. It was a childish desire, I knew. I thought about how Caius would feel about that, and suddenly felt cross. It would've been a burden for him, had Caius been here. It was time I tried at least to not be a burden.

Edward took another step, and I slowly arched my back. It went unnoticed, considering most Cullens were watching Edward. He made it a quarter of the way there, looking at me with the same golden eyes that used to make me melt. He opened his mouth and spoke quietly, "Bella, it's alright. Don't be afraid."

My eyes narrowed as he took another stride towards me. Despite the fear nagging at me, I didn't run away at first instinct. I continued to watch Edward, making a mental decision to act on my heart, and not on my fear. No matter how icy the fear made my heart feel, no matter how much it ached, I stood were I was. I stilled my breathing as he continued to walk towards me. I pushed the pain and fear aside; they were not gone, but not the center of my current attention. The center was Caius. How he would've dealt with this situation.

When Edward had gotten close enough, I roared and flung my self forward. Edward gasped in surprise as my body collided with his in a thunderous boom. I could hear the Cullens panic, but it didn't catch my attention as I sank my teeth into Edward's right fore arm. While I waited for my venom to infect his wound, my claws ripped into his chest. I tore and ripped at anything I could, feeling my pain fuel the rage I was showing.

I was caught by surprise as a strong arm wrapped around my waist and was hoisted into the air. I squirmed and twisted in Emmett's strong grasp, hissing and spitting venom like a wild animal. I could hear Carlisle barking orders, but it was merely a background noise as I continued to try and escape Emmett's hold. I thrashed around, screaming and hissing. I cursed at them all, yelling for them to let me go.

When I felt my emotions struggle to keep hold of my anger, my head wiped towards Jasper, my now midnight-black eyes flashing, "Stop playing with my emotions!" I cried, "You're just like _him_!" I hissed, suddenly more upset then angry.

My thrashing began to get weaker and weaker, and the weaker it got the more upset I began to get. Soon, I was limp and dry sobbing in Emmett's hold, whimpering for them to let me go and leave me alone. They had relocated us into the house, Emmett holding me as he stood over the couch, his face pained.

So much for not being a burden...

**Alice Cullen**

I stared at Bella sadly as she sobbed in Emmett's arms, as limp as a rag doll. I could hear Esme and Carlisle tending to Edward upstairs, Tanya fluttering about in a complete tizzy. Rosalie was standing near the window with her arms crossed, unable to face Bella whilst she was in such a state. Jasper was standing next to Emmett, keeping a focus on calming Bella, but it seemed to have no affect on her crying.

"I'm going out for a moment," I whispered, knowing that everyone would brush off my statement as an excuse to get away from seeing my 'sister' in such a way. Once out the back door, I ran as fast as I could to the forest and away from the house. Once I was out of their hearings range and then some, I pulled out my cell phone. I quickly dialed, and waited impatiently as the phone rang.

_"Hello? Volturi Castle receptionist, Gianna, speaking..."_

**Caius Volturi**

As I finished up the phone conversation I had received a few moments ago, my head began to twirl. Rage swelled in my chest as I yelled for Demetri and Felix from my office. They were standing in front of my desk in three seconds flat, but it didn't seem fast enough for the pace my mind was wheeling at.

"Gather Aro and Marcus and prepare the jet, we are going to America to pay the Cullen Coven a little _visit._" I snarled the last word, and they quickly ran from my office, knowing that if they moved with any signs of being sluggish, I wound snap one of their arms off and keep it buried away for a month.

Once they were out of my office, I sat in a slight silence. The only noise was my breath, coming out of my nose in long, angry puffs. Finally, I growled in rage and tossed my phone against the wall. It smashed, and I could only snarl to myself as the pathetic pieces fell to the ground. In my mind, that was exactly what I was going to do to Edward Cullen once I got my hands on him.

* * *

**Piper: Uh-oh, Caius knows where Bella is and he's **_**pissed.**_** What's gunna happen?**


	14. Sustenance

**Piper: GUESS WHAT? We beat my old story! My story, **Save Me** was 14 chapters long with 451 reviews. We beat it with 13 chapters and 470 reviews, or at least those were the numbers I got after checking currently right now. You guys are awesome! I want to give you guys a present for it, so read the question at the end of the chapter to see what you want.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Sustenance

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I didn't want to speak with any of them. I wanted to avoid any conversational topics, so I kept my Volturi crest necklace hidden under my shirt and my lips pursed. After a while, Esme had traveled down that stairs and had been trying to coax me from the depression I had fallen into. She kept her face in bright smiles and her tone light and cheery, but her eyes gave away the hurt she felt because I refused to talk to her, to even show her an inkling of a smile. I just stared at her with pitch black eyes, all emotions lost from their depths.

Esme finally gave up after about three hours, I had lost track of all time, giving me a motherly smile I had to turn away from. She relocated into the kitchen, a soft frown on her face.

With slow movements, Emmett slowly placed me onto the couch, standing close by incase I tried to attack. I didn't, I just sat limply on the soft, white couch, like a prisoner convicted of a crime they did not commit. All I could do was stare ahead of me blankly, while my mind lazily shifted through different thoughts. Would Caius come? Did he even know where I was?

My thoughts were cut off as Carlisle brushed into the room, holding a see-through cup in his hand. Thick, red blood sloshed around inside of it. I sniffed the air slightly and my nose scrunched up. My stomach gave a slight curl at the earthy smelling blood, and I remembered the smell vaguely from the night the Denali Coven had visited us. It hadn't revolted me as much then, but now that I was in need of the regular vampire nutrients, it repulsed me thoroughly.

Carlisle stopped in front of the couch, crouching down so that he was in my eyesight, "Bella," He began carefully. I did not move an inch. "Here, drink this." He held the glass towards me, and I stared into the crimson liquid with a tinge of disgust in my black eyes.

I wondered if my eyes had been black the whole time they saw me, and that they were just assuming that I had taken up their diet or if they saw my red eyes and wanted me to change. To change for them.

"Please, Bella, you need to drink something," Carlisle said, looking at me sternly.

By this time, Edward and the other female vampire had traveled down the stairs, Edward's wounds inflicted by my teeth and claws completely healed. The female narrowed her eyes at me, and placed a hand on Edward's arm, as if ready to draw him away from me at anytime. Edward, however, looked as if he had completely forgotten that she was present in the room and continued to stare at me with calculating eyes, and maybe a hint of pain in their golden depths. Esme had also peeked her head from the kitchen, looking hopeful that I would accept the drink from the man I used to consider my father, like it would be a big step in my forgiveness towards the family.

I turned my head away stubbornly as the drink was once more presented to me by Carlisle, my nose scrunching up. Carlisle sighed, and asked once more, "Bella, please, take the drink."

My eyes slid towards him, and I stared him straight in the face as I whispered, "I don't drink that kind of blood."

Esme seemed to stifle a gasp as most of the Cullens stiffened at my words. I looked at all of them blankly, before turning away once again, lost in my own depression once again. I hardly noticed as Alice slipped back into the house, her face clean of any emotion. She was quickly tangled in Jasper's comforting, protective arms, and I felt my heart pang with longing. Longing to be with my mate.

"You...drink from humans?" Edward asked, trying to get me to meet his eyes.

A fire stirred in the pit of my stomach, the dark flame of anger. I didn't want him to speak to me. I met his eyes with a glare, but did not move for the fact that Emmett was ready to catch me and my body was just too weak and emotionally drained to keep up with the anger. I gave him a small growl of annoyance and went back to my sulking. I felt myself shiver, whimpering once as I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want just Caius; I wanted the family I had grown used to. I had been slowly breaking past Aro's mask, and been almost able to make Marcus fully smile. I was slowly becoming ok with Jane in the room, and I had actually been starting to crack a smile at Demetri and Felix. Were they coming for me, or were my hopes getting too high?

The air was so thick with awkward that it seemed to make it harder to breathe, however unnecessary it was for us vampires. I refused to meet anyone's eyes, still into the habit of keeping my head down like a scared, obedient newborn. Caius would've tilted my head up and made me meet his eyes, almost like he didn't like it when I made myself look completely pathetic and beneath him, and I missed the way his smooth, pale skin felt on my chin as he would lift my head up.

"Bella?" Esme asked softly.

I didn't acknowledge her, barely even moving. I didn't want to be here, with them. I wanted to be with the Volturi in Volterra. I wanted to know what Caius's reply was to my statement before my power stole me into my worst nightmare. I heard Esme try several time to reach me, but I was already too far away in my mind to hear her. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball on the Cullen couch, letting my thoughts consume me.

Hours passed. All I did was sit on their couch in my own dark abyss, remembering how Caius had picked me up and lit my world alight, right before I whispered the three words that could've changed everything. Eventually, even my thoughts turned off. The only time I made a noise or moved was if someone got too close. I felt lost and pained, and wanted to be in the arms I had grown used to, the ones that comforted me when I was in pain or sad. I wanted Caius.

**Caius Volturi**

My feet touched ground as I leapt from the very top of a forest tree, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Aro, Marcus, and the few guard members we brought with us fell next to me, landing gracefully on their feet. We had traveled through the trees to help stifle our noise and take the Cullens by what ever kind of surprise we could muster.

My face twisted into a snarl when I looked at the home of the Cullens in front of us, and my rage stirred around in my stomach. My chest swelled slightly with suppressed emotion, and I looked around. Right now, despite our close proximity to the house hold, our presence was unknown, told by the lack of noise in the white house. I could here a few of them talking, a steady breath almost as if someone was asleep, despite the fact that vampire's cannot. I stood still, and listened for a moment, closing my eyes.

_"Bella? Please, talk to us, dear."_ A mother-like, female voice whispered, a hurt tinge hidden in the tone.

There was no reply at first, before there was some shifting. There was a sudden whimper, a very familiar whimper. A growl came from my throat, Aro, Marcus, and the guard members we brought mimicked my noise simultaneously, alerting the Cullens of our presence and our anger. I don't think that they knew why, because murmurs of confusion were living amongst the panic.

Carlisle Cullen stepped from his house, his mate following close behind, "Aro? What do we owe for this pleasurable visit?" You tell by the slight flat in his tone that this was anything but pleasurable to him or any of the other Cullens. I was slightly annoyed at him for addressing just Aro and not the rest of us, but I was to busy trying to see past him and into the house, trying to get a glimpse of my mate through their glass windows. I kept my thoughts blank, however, to avoid letting Edward Cullen know anything that could put him ahead of the game.

Aro smiled pleasantly, but anyone who truly knew him well enough could see the slight glimmer of anger behind his mask, "I believe you have something of ours, something that most definatly does not belong to you."

**Bella Swan**

Something familiar was cracking through my darkness. A light, a familiar light. I lifted my head as I slowly awoke from my darkness that I had willingly slipped into to avoid the Cullens. Emmett was standing in front of me on the couch, Rosalie standing next to him in a slight crouch. Jasper had his arm around Alice, tense and protective. Edward was standing with his eyebrows lowered in frustration, whilst the female vampire next to him was whispering to him steadily, asking what was wrong and if he was ok.

"Something that is yours? I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. When I left I returned all the possessions given to me while I was in your presence," Carlisle said, a note of confusion leaking through his usually calm facade.

A familiar voice suddenly shattered my whole depression, speaking harshly, "We know she's here, Carlisle." It came out in a familiar hiss, and I slowly stood, my eyes widening. The Cullens inside the house looked towards me, confused at my sudden movement and emotions. Alice was the only one who looked unfazed, and was watching me with a small upturn to her lips. I ignored them, and slowly moved around Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett sputtered slightly, and grabbed me.

A shriek came from my lips and I hissed, twisting in his grasp, "Let go! I have to! I have to! I have to! Please!" I cried, reaching towards the door blindly. Emmett grunted, struggling with some of my newborn strength that was beginning to show its self. Rosalie reached over to wrap her arm around my shoulders, trying to help, but retracted with a scowl when I spat venom in her direction, baring my teeth towards her arm.

Jasper lurched forward to help, a blast of calming emotions trying to fighting off my panic. Alice put her hand on his arm, shaking her head. He looked at her in surprise, and she quickly bounded forward, "Emmett, let her go!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, whilst my eyes pleaded for her help. I needed to go. My head was pounding, and my venom seemed to be acting like blood, for I could feel it rushing around my veins.

I turned on Emmett, baring my teeth at my old brother. His eyes widened slightly, and his grip loosened. I freed one arm from his grasp and placed it onto his. I pulled my self from his grasp with a short flip, landing on my feet. I dodged Rosalie once again and dove for the front door. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist just as my finger tips grazed the door handle. I gasped as I was lifted into the air and away from the front door.

My head snapped towards the person who had caught me, and I shrieked, "Let go of me, Edward!"

**Caius Volturi**

My head snapped towards the house, and a growl rumbled in my chest. I jerked forward, already across the yard separating us from the Cullen house in five quick strides. Carlisle and his mate was the only thing standing in my way of my mate, who had been shrieking and hissing inside the house just a few moments ago. The moment I heard her distress, my anger let loose. I stared Carlisle down, my eyes edging closer to black.

A growl stretched from my snarling lips, low and deep. I was not going to play their games.

* * *

**Piper: Yup, he's defiantly pissed.**

**Okay, here's your choice of presents:**

**A Bella/Caius one-shot.**

**A Bella/Aro one-shot.**

**A Bella/Marcus one-shot.**

**A dark New Moon one-shot. (Dark most likely means suicide with no happy ending)**

**A super quick update for a couple more chapters.**

**VOTE on my PROFILE for your choice of present.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY! Or night. Or afternoon. Or morning. Depends on where you live.**


	15. Unity Rose

**Piper: Okay, everyone, one of your quick updates will come after this one. I will update after this one, tomorrow. Sorry if that's not quick enough for some of you, but I'm getting a little bit of writer's block.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Unity Rose

* * *

**Bella Swan**

My instincts were the only source of power I could thrive on to get to Caius, and I let them snap into place. I continued to twist and jerk in Edward's grasp, but closed my eyes to get a better thought on what I was supposed to do, how I was supposed to get out. I felt a small jolt run through my veins, a shock that made something in my core snap at attention. A deep rage built in my stomach, a rage I had never felt before. My vision darkened with black and red dots, before an explosion of red came through. I twisted around with a hiss, baring my teeth towards Edward. His eyes widened slightly, but he held strong.

With no other option, I shot my head down, sinking my teeth into his clothed shoulder, tearing right through his shirt. I heard the unknown female vampire shriek at me whilst Edward hissed in pain. His grip tightened and I gagged slightly on my own venom, drawing my head back, satisfied to see a painful amount of venom leaking from Edward's shoulder.

I felt a clawed hand dig into my shoulder and whimpered, my head snapping back to see the unknown vampire. She hissed, her dark eyes sparkling with a territorial glow. Her other hand flew to my bicep and she twisted me from Edward's grasp. For a moment, I was weightless, until my back came crashing down against the floor. Dust and wood flew up around me as my body broke, splintered, and cracked everything around it. It didn't hurt, but the attack sent my instincts haywire. I was torn between escaping for the door once more or standing my ground against this female vampire. Apparently, I choose the latter of the two, barely even thinking as I sprung to my feet, propelling my self forward to her.

"Tanya!" Someone warned from the back round, but she was already aware. She crouched, putting her arms up in time to shield her face from my claws. Her right arm snapped out, her clawed hand digging into my wrist. I hissed and slashed out, cutting into her neck. She rocked onto her back and bent her legs, before kicking. Her feet hit my stomach and sent me across the room. I was actually quite satisfied as I crashed onto the piano, it legs breaking underneath the sudden pressure and weight.

**Caius Volturi**

"Carlisle, please, step out of the way. Caius will not hesitate in his actions of getting passed you," Aro's voice floated from behind, and Carlisle's eyes temporarily tore away from me to look at him.

I could hear more noise coming from inside, and shifted anxiously. My eyes flickered between the distracted Carlisle and his mate, to the door. I shifted my foot forward slightly, my eyes flickering back to Carlisle as Aro tried to coax him to move. My muscles tightened slightly as I tensed in preparation, before pushing off on my feet. My movements made everyone stop, and Carlisle had no time to move as I ghosted around him and his mate, my hand grasping the door knob and throwing the door open wide. Just as the door opened up fully, there was a flash of movement as two vampires tossed around, hissing and biting until they crashed to the ground.

A vampire I didn't recognize at first was on top, her fingers bent like claws and her teeth bared. I truly didn't know who she was with her hair flailing around her during her combat, her smooth, pale face creased into a hostile expression, her eyes completely pitch black like a night time sky with no stars. That is, I didn't know who she was until I felt that chord between us, the invisible cable that kept us linked together in mind, body, and soul.

That ferocious hellion was my mate, her newborn instincts clicked into place

My eyes flickered to Edward Cullen, as he made to make a move towards the fight. He reached forward, and just as his finger tips were careful about to brush against Bella's waist, I moved. My hand clamped onto his wrist and I twisted him around, trapping his arm uncomfortably behind his back. I growled at him, and he hissed back in retaliation. His eyes widened slightly when he got glimpse of who had hold of him. He broke away from my grasp, our eyes locking.

"It would be wise if you kept your hands to yourself, Cullen," I said lowly, my eyes darkening.

Edward's eye tinted with curiosity, but he kept his posture tense and ready.

"Caius!" The suddenly cry made me look away, and I let out a small noise as my mate hit my chest, her arms wrapping around my torso. My attention shifted, and I shielded her shaking form with one arm, covering her with my cloak. My other arm slipped around her waist holding her close as I gazed down at her, eyes blank. She lifted her head, her black eyes looking up me with a bright shine to their darkness.

**Bella Swan**

He was warm to me. His presence brought my whole being warmth. That familiar warm feeling rushed through my veins, through my whole body. My fingers curled into a fist around his shirt, making the sure that if my power decided to bring me somewhere, he would be going with me. I looked up at his familiar impassive face, and couldn't help but decipher the relief in his eyes. Everything seemed to disappear around me, and all I could see was him.

During my spat with that female vampire, I had heard Edward shift. I had prepared for him to grab me, but he hadn't. I got just enough of a glimpse to see that it was Caius who had stopped him, and my whole attitude had shifted. I had grabbed Tanya's arm and swung, knocking her into the floor like she had done to me earlier. As soon as she hit ground, I had bounded over to my mate with a new happiness in my attitude. Now saw in his arms, I found myself flooded with a sense of home. I was at home in his arms.

"What's going on...?" I heard Edward ask, his voice holding a tint of anger.

I couldn't answer, staying safe next to Caius. I had fought my battle, and I wanted nothing more to do with Edward. I was tired, and I just wanted to escape back to the castle, in my own safe world that the Volturi had created for me. I wanted to be in Caius's study, watching him write or looking out the window, listening to the humans talk. Or in the throne room, standing by Caius's side during a meeting or execution. Any where but here. I felt a small sting of realization of how whiney I was being. I had Caius in my grasp, so why was I complaining?

Edward repeated himself, louder this time with a bigger dose of his anger. I shivered at the sound, and Caius growled. I heard one of the Cullens respond with their own growl, but couldn't tell who was the one that released it.

I looked over my shoulder as foot steps reached my ears, and watched as Carlisle and Esme led Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, and Jane through the door. Aro gave me his regular mask of happiness, clapping his hands together once at the sight of Caius and I together again, "What a happy reunion!" He said, but I thought I could see a bit of real joy beneath his mask.

"Reunion?" Edward muttered, completely confused to the situation at hand, just like all of the Cullens were, sans Alice.

Speaking of the pixie like vampire, she took a few steps forward into the center of the room. She looked up, biting her lip softly, "I think it's time I explained some things..."

* * *

**Piper: Sorry this was really short, but just like my chapter for my story 'Dark Solace', I really didn't have anything to stack this up with and couldn't really add more, because the chapter was based on them together again, soo...**

**Please Review!**


	16. The Loudest Silence

**Piper: Quick update #1, you will get another after the next chapter because I need a little time.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 16 - The Loudest Silence

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Bella deserved happiness after what you said to her, Edward," Alice began, "I know why you did what you did, but that still didn't make it right. You took her away from us with your own simple decision to move. You made us leave our friend, sister, and daughter behind, just because you thought it was best."

Edward's lips twisted to form a protest, but he was silenced by Carlisle, who had held up a hand with the under line order to be silent laced with the gesture. Alice nodded to him, and looked to me, smiling slightly. She took a step forward and Caius grumbled slightly in his throat. I took in a deep breath, remembering all that Alice has done for not only for me, but for Caius as well. I slowly pulled from his grasp to be more a part of the room and conversation, and when he refused to let go I gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay."

Caius stared at me, long and hard, before I felt his fingers slid from my waist and his cloak fall from around my shoulders. I turned and faced Alice, my face blank. I backed up slightly, so that my back was brushing against Caius lightly. He unnoticeably shifted, pressing closer. I smiled at Alice, giving her the go to keep explaining.

Giving me a bright look, she turned back to face the rest of the room, "I had a vision before we had completely left town the day you told Bella that we didn't want her. The vision, at first, was my nightmare as it showed Bella, standing by her lonesome with blood red eyes and her face saddened. But then, Caius," She looked towards me and my mate with a different look in her eye, "Came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, and her whole posture changed. Her shoulder straightened, and she held herself happily with a new light in her eyes. I new it meant something, and I couldn't understand why.

"My visions are very specific, so I didn't understand why I saw just that. Whose decision created this path? I thought over everything, and realized..." She looked back at Edward, her eyes a bit colder, "That you did. You leaving changed the path for everyone. As soon as you broke her heart everyone's fates intertwined and weaved together and around each other, rearranging the future because of your decision. Bella was bleeding on her own accord when Jasper and I found her, a vampire stealing her life away because she was luring him in with her own blood." Alice went to continue, but Edward interrupted with a strained face.

"You went back? After I specifically asked you to stay away-" Rosalie was the one to cut him off, her eyes hard.

"More like ordered, Edward."

Edward looked at her, his face blank. Rosalie lifted her nose to the air, challenging his silent threat for her to quiet. I looked at Rosalie in a different light then the cold-hearted vampire who hated me for no reason. In this new sense of heart, I could see that she just held herself differently then others. She knew who she was and what she needed to do, and wanted the best for her family. I could see how it would be if I were her, someone, a possible threat, coming into the family suddenly. It didn't change that she had been rude towards me, but it did help me understand her motives better.

"I went back to help Bella's happy ending go along, Edward. I'm sorry if you don't like how it turned out, but this is how it is. You have no one to blame but your self if you don't like the outcome," Alice said, flitting back to Jasper's side.

An awkward silence swept into the room, and I shifted uncomfortably. I reached behind me slowly for my usually safety device blindly, and my lips curved upwards softly as Caius smoothly guided my hand to the hem of his sleeve. My fingers curled around the fabric, just like old times, and I felt almost safer then before.

Edward rolled his shoulders slightly, looking up at Alice with a mixed look in his eye, "You thought that her happy ending would be amongst the Volturi?" His voice was quiet and had such a chill to it that I tensed, my grip over Caius's sleeve tightening slightly. Something about this didn't settle right... I could sense another fight coming on, whether it would be verbal or physical, I could not tell.

"Edward, it is obvious that she is happy. Look at her, son," Carlisle spoke in his parental tone, his shoulders squared with the authority of a father.

The bronze haired vampire shook his head, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Tanya, the female vampire from before, reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, her face turning into a sad frown. He pulled his shoulder away from her hand in a short jerk, his face blank. She murmured his name, looking hurt at his rejection to her comfort.

"Don't think about it, Edward," Alice said suddenly, her bright face folding into a frown.

Edward didn't move, letting out a puff of air.

"Why?"

Everyone looked towards me, spotting my frown and hard eyes. I took in a breath of air and asked again, "Why are you upset? You said you didn't want me... You called me a toy..." A few growls sounded around me, but I ignored it, "Why am I not allowed to be happy, Edward?" I asked quietly, "Because that seems to be your goal. I can't be with you, but I can't be with anybody else, is that it?"

He shook his head, "I lied, Bella... I only did it for your safety. I didn't really mean those things."

My breath caught, and I looked down. It was silent for a moment, and I could feel Caius beginning to tense behind me. After what seemed like an hour had passed, but was only a minute or two, I spoke again, "Even so...that doesn't change how much it hurt," I let go of Caius's sleeve and took his hand instead, "And it doesn't change where I stand."

Edward released a breath, his face blank once more, "Bella... please."

I shook my head, "No..." I turned to Caius, "Can we go home now, please?" Caius nodded slightly, before a roar came from behind. I was barely able to turn around before I was pulled behind Caius's crouching form, pressed against the wall and my mate's back. Caius growled lowly as Edward returned the crouch, staring him down. My eyes grew large as Edward stalked forward slowly, Caius pressing me closer against the wall and his back.

Carlisle and Aro attempted to regain peace of their respective coven member, but it was proven useless as Edward and Caius continued to growl and stare each other down, tense and ready for a fight I had hoped to avoid. I stopped breathing as Edward sprang forward, as Caius did the same. Edward's hands dug into the material of Caius's cloak collar, attempting to toss him across the room, but Caius was quick as he took hold of Edward's arm and twisted, performing a move similar to the one Tanya pulled on me, slamming Edward into the ground.

Edward growled, and swiftly moved his leg to try and trip Caius's legs from beneath him.

I watched all of this with venom tears in my eyes, and managed to look from the fight to see what was going on. Rosalie and Jane were in each other's faces, both having dropped all sense of human normality and manner, both growling over who's side had started what. Felix and Emmett were glaring each other down, both of the large vampires tense and ready. Jasper was staring on against Demetri, who stared back with a great intensity. The only vampires who stayed composed were Alice, Carlisle, Marcus, and Aro. Esme was reduced to sobbing, hiding her face on Carlisle's shoulder.

My stomach began to twist as my thoughts turned to a black hole. Looking the rift I had caused, I felt guilt swallowing me whole. I was hurting two families, pinning them against each other. I tried to tell myself that I hadn't meant for it to happen, that I didn't mean for the fight to happen, but I couldn't convince myself. All I could think about was that it was my fault, that I could've prevented all of this if I would've jsut stayed with my mother.

_There could be a chance to stop this..._ I whispered in my mind, watching with glossy eyes as Caius and Edward snapped at each other, eyes pitch black and filled with such a cold emotion that what ever kind of soul I had as a vampire felt frozen. I closed my eyes, and tried to stop myself from shaking to terribly bad as I began to concentrate. I felt something inside me begin to click together, slightly familiar yet different at the same time.

I took in a deep breath, before screaming at the top of my lungs. As I did, I felt my heart tug, this time much more painfully then the two times before I had ever done this. Everything went black, and I concentrated on the people I wanted to take with me and where as I floated in the almost familiar nothing. As I continued my thoughts, everything suddenly felt cramped, even though I could feel no one around me. It just felt like there was more then just me, that everything was tight and packed, even though I could feel no person pressed against me.

There was a loud _CRACK_ once the space felt nice and tight; tight enough for me to want to cease my breathing for there was so little air that it was uncomfortable. A few seconds passed, floating in the tight air, before I crashed into a marble ground. Several other noises of falling followed my own, and I weakly lifted my head. I saw the Volturi throne room, with the guard looking at us in surprise. I could see Aro, Marcus, and Caius receiving unnecessary help from the floor, whilst Jane, Felix, and Demetri picked themselves up and brushed the imaginary dust from their cloaks.

Caius glided across the floor and swept me into his arms, and I smiled at him with a heavy heart, guilt still weighing down my conscience.

* * *

**Piper: Tadaaa~ I kind of liked this one, really.**

**Please review!**


	17. Knot

**Piper: OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO **_**SORRY**_**! I've been so busy with the 4th of July holiday, that I haven't been able to update. I'm gunna extend your update, and I should update tomorrow and the day after.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Knot

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I never truly pondered on how it felt when I wanted to cry. The feeling of venom in my eyes, like being held back by a thin, yet terribly strong, plastic layer that held them back. It was frustrating, not able to feel my own tears run down my cheeks and taste the salt. It was a big restriction, like being chained and imprisoned to your self. The day I had managed to get us away from the Cullens was they first day I hadn't wanted to be a vampire, that I _hated_ being a vampire. I wanted to cry until my eyes hurt, but I couldn't.

Laying my head on Caius's shoulder as he looked over documents and signed papers, I pushed aside my emotions for a while. I was tired of crying, tired of feeling bad. Even though it was partially my fault, I knew that it was also partially the Cullens. It took a whole four hours for me to convince myself that was true. I just couldn't shake my depression, no matter how hard I tried. Maybe my emotions were caused by Esme's motherly smile, Alice's bright attitude, Emmett and Jasper's protective nature, or Carlisle's fatherly intent, but I knew that I was missing what I used to have with the Cullens.

I breathed in with my nose and was practically drowned in Caius's scent, my thoughts blocked by the numbing smell. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could sleep for just a few minutes, but sleep would never come. Caius shifted slightly, wrapping one side of his cloak around me and letting me position my head against his chest. I sighed happily, and opened my eyes to watch Caius's hand dart back and forth, paper to paper. Eventually, my mind drifted off to nothing. I wasn't paying attention, yet I wasn't thinking. It was almost like sleep, so I clung to that and closed my eyes.

**Alice Cullen**

Most of the family was shunning me, ignoring me for a while. I knew that they would get over it, having seen it in the future, and I understood why. They all wondered why I hadn't told them about this, especially Edward. He glared every time he got the chance, but if his emotions got too close to violence, Jasper would rein him in with a protective growl. Of course, Tanya joined him in his glaring just because she knew I was the one who got him so upset. Even though I didn't like her, I could see that she really did love Edward.

"Did I do the right thing, Jazz?" I asked my mate as the sun began to sink below the horizon and the sky began to fade into twilight. I watched as light met darkness on the horizon, like two worlds colliding together with brilliant colors.

I heard him shift, joining me at the window. He wrapped an arm around my mate and laid his head on my shoulder, "You did what you thought was best for Bella, and she seems very happy with the Volturi." His words helped my mood slightly, but I couldn't help the icy chill hollowing out my stomach.

"But, letting her raise there turned her against us," I protested lightly, a frown on my face. "She was terrified of us!"

Jasper was silent for a moment, "I think we pushed it. It wasn't that long ago you and I saved her, and you left me with a question about where you were taking her. I think we all guessed that she had forgiven us, and it is very obvious that she hasn't. She has moved on, but I don't think she wanted too fully. Her emotions, however emotionless she appeared when she sat on our couch, showed many conflicted feelings. When Esme or Carlisle would talk with her, she would rapidly shift through many colors of love and hate. She hasn't forgiven us, but I think she wants us to give her reason to."

I put my head down in thought, and a smile crossed my face.

**Unknown**

I raced along the forest floor, my bare feet trampling foliage and snapping branches. I weaved through the trees, every break in their leaves causing a sparkle to come off my skin. I darted around spooked wildlife, stretching with flexible and fluid movements. I swiftly clawed my way up tree trunks and dashed around the tops, my short ponytail blowing around in the wind. A sweet smell hit my nose and a smirk crossed my face. I turned my direction with a swift twirl off a branch, changing course towards the smell.

Voices began to whisper in my ear, the wind blowing a conversation my way. I began to pick out the smell as four individual scents, each mouth watering. I let their conversation fly by me, and I got within a twenty foot diameter of my pray. I stood in the shadows of the trees as a family of four hiking camping equipment up the forest trail, going right through my vision. A male in his late thirties, a woman in her early thirties, and twin sons, only about thirteen years old by the looks of their young faces. I licked my lips, and let the games begin.

I silently made my way up a thick tree, darting across a branch with a loud shake, jumping across the way above the path. The family paused, looking up at the trees with curiosity in their eyes. I let out a small chuckle, watching as the father frowned at my laughter. He shouted loudly, "Who's there?"

The wife placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was probably just an animal. The father continued to frown, looking up at the tree tops. The twin boys, with matching black hair in choppy layers, bright blue eyes, and pale skin, looked around with their father, confusion written on their faces. I looked at them with mild thought in my eyes, before smirking. I jumped from my tree, landing in the shadows with a loud thump, watching as the family's heads whipped towards my position. The father drew a shot gun that was strapped to his back, and I almost laughed at the slight shake his movements made.

I slowly stepped from the shadows, black eyes watching their every move. The woman took a step back, putting the twins behind her body carefully. The father pointed the gun towards my chest, "Who are you?"

A dark chuckle escaped me as I began to move forward, the family backing up to match my movements. The father's finger moved to the trigger and he asked again, his voice breaking. I pulled my lips back into a snarl, letting out a deep, animalistic noise. Their eyes widened, and I grinned, showing my venom glossed teeth. A loud _CRACK_ rang through the woods as the father's finger pressed the trigger. A loud _ZING_ followed as the bullet hit my skin. The man's eyes widened in horror as I began to laugh, deep chuckles bubbling from my chest.

With a taunting grin, I crouched, and pushed off. I tackled the father to the ground as the other three family members screamed, and I vaguely heard the woman frantically trying to get her sons to run as I drank down her husband's life source. With a sticky _POP_ I pulled my lips from his throat, using a finger to wipe access blood from my face, then placing my finger casually into my mouth to clean whilst I tracked the woman and her sons running, only about forty-five feet away now. I gave them five more seconds, before taking off.

It didn't take much to get the woman down and have her blood on my hands. I didn't bother cleaning my mouth or hands before jumping towards the twin's path. They were easy to catch up, having taken each others hand to help the other up if one fell or tripped. A cold sweat was running down the back of their necks and faces when I jumped down in front of them. They gasped, and stumbled to the ground.

I grinned, and said darkly, "You two are going to help me with a little...project." Leaving them to their wild imagination, I knelt down before them slowly. I took one's arm and the others chin in my hand. I lent forward and sank my teeth into his neck, using my grip on his chin to tilt his head up. I let my venom sink in, before drawing back. The boy groaned in pain as I let him drop to the ground, his hands flying to his neck as the fire began. I moved to the other twin and did the same, holding his struggling body by his arm. Once he was finished, I threw him onto my shoulder, and did the same with the other twin.

Once they were balanced on my shoulders, I turned back towards my original track and took off. The changing boys bounced against my back, groaning and shifting as the pain grew stronger and spread through out their veins. Ignoring their cries and pleads for the pain to stop, I continued to make my way towards my destination.

It took an hour or two before I reached where I had been heading to, and entered the cave. I heard the movements of another within its darkness, and could easily make out the shape of a vampire I knew very well. He stepped into my line of vision, his red eyes widening at the sight of me. I smirked, "Hello, Laurent."

He took in a breath, "Hello, James."

* * *

**Piper: ...bum bum bum BUM.**

**Please Review!**


	18. Grasping Sand

**Piper: This chapter is gunna be short because I don't have much time to write. I had to go grocery shopping with my mom this morning, and I'm going to go see Eclipse tonight with my friend Hallow, her siblings and mother, Twilight, and Ski (pronounced 'sky'). I don't think I'll like this movie that much, having so much Jacob/Bella icky moments. I'm just in it for the action ^W^.**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish that I did own Caius. Because who **_**doesn't**_** want to own Caius?**

**Random-AntiCaius-Twilight-Fan: I DON'T!**

**Piper: **_**HISSSS!**_** (tackles)**

**Random-Anti-Caius-Twilight-Fan: ACK! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!**

**Piper...I've had a **Mega Monster Energy**, okay? I'm a bit hyper. Just a **_**little.**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Grasping Sand

* * *

**James**

I let the twins on my shoulders drop to the cave floor, ignoring their muffled noises of pain. I strolled closer to Laurent, who was looking at me with deep shock. A smirk crossed my face as I got closer, sitting down on the dirty floor. With my back against the cave wall, I raised an eyebrow at him, glancing around curiously, "Tell me, where is Victoria?" I had a hankering for my mate, and wondered where she was. Surely she would've been here to see me by now if she was traveling with Laurent.

Laurent took in a breath, and asked quietly, "How are you alive, James?"

My eyes narrowed as my smirk turned into a frown, "Surely you haven't forgotten my power. Now, where is Victoria?"

He looked around nervously, his eyes twitching towards the twins. He opened his mouth to speak and I smoothly countered, "If you avoid my question again Laurent, I'm going to pull your head from your shoulders. Where. Is. She?" I growled, my body tensing. I waited with hard eyes as he collected his story, looking almost sheepish for one as calm as himself.

"Victoria...is dead," He said, and I hissed angrily. I stood and moved forward; taking him by the neck forcefully and pinning him against the wall, teeth exposed and eyes pitch black once again. He struggled, his violet gaze looking at me with an unreadable expression. I growled, pulling him forward and slamming him against the stone. The wall cracked underneath the pressure, rubble falling from the wall and the roof of the cavern. I leaned forward dangerously, "How?" I bit out, eyes boring into his.

He spoke fluidly, despite the lack of air, "The Volturi. She believed you were dead, and decided to take her revenge. She carelessly began to create her own newborn army, but made the mistake of trusting a vampire by the name of Riley. Once he got a full idea of the plan, he snuck off and exposed her to the Volturi. They took her and burned her after they disposed of the army."

I let go of him, hissing to myself. Newborn army... I looked towards the struggling twins, who were both gasping for air from the intense pain. I was only going to trying and increase our numbers a little before hunting down the Cullen coven, but Victoria's plan has given me such a wonderful plan. Her death would not only be avenged, but her plan would follow through, but towards a much larger target. I looked towards Laurent, a smirk spreading on my face, and I asked slyly, "How deep does this cavern go, Laurent?"

He blinked once, "About a mile under the earth, with its different paths in different directions. What are you planning, James?"

I ignored his question for the time being, walking over to the twins. I picked the two up by their necks and tossed them to Laurent. He caught them in his arms, confusion on his face. I answered his question with a big smirk and a dark twinkle in my eye, "Take those two to the bottom and monitor them while I go out, will you? I think we should get a head start on _our_ revenge."

His eyes widened, before he nodded slowly. He situated the twins on his shoulders and turned to make his way down the jagged path way, the cave just beginning to tilt downwards where we stood. I clenched my hand into a fist as Victoria's image came to my mind, and I began to dwell on how I could've stopped her death. If I had revealed myself earlier she wouldn't be dead, but if I had the Cullens would've surely got a scent or word of my living.

I turned and darted out of the cave, the wind blowing the noise of a city my way.

**Adair Summers (One of the Twins)**

Everything was burning. I could hardly think straight, my whole body burning inside and out, and when I did think the only thing I could see in my head was my father's body hitting the ground as the monster in the shape of a man tackled him with his teeth showing and black eyes shining. My veins were pumping my blood, but there was something in there, something infecting my bloods pathways. It felt like acid running through me, but it wasn't eating away at anything. I wished that it was, for it would I would've been dead already and away from the pain.

I could hear Tristan, my twin brother, screaming. Someone else was talking, and I could barely make out a few shushing noises, and a few dark mumbles. I flailed my arm out, trying to find my younger twin desperately through the pain. Tristan was always the scared one, and I was always the one who helped make the pain and fear go away. I needed to help him; I _had_ to, now that our parents were gone. I doubted our mother had made it, no matter how painful the thought was. She couldn't defend herself or run that well; she had heart problems since she was in high school.

Mumbling something I hoped sounded like his name, I reached for my brother blindly. I knew he was close; it was almost like he was screaming right in my ear. I felt something soft, and recognized it as my brother's black hoodie. I clenched in my fist, trying to pull him closer with a twitchy arm. His hands flew to my arm, and I barely felt his nails digging into my skin as the fire inside took over almost all feeling. I brought him close with a gurgle, my body giving a mighty twitch. As soon as he felt me next to him, his screaming began to die in his throat, turning to occasional groans and cries like mine.

I let my head fall onto this hard ground, panting with effort. I had to protect my brother, no matter what.

**Bella Swan**

I stood by Caius's throne, my hand on the arm with his over mine. I watched with an impassive face as Aro went through and execution to a vampire who had turned his eight year old children, only wanting to be with his family. The children had already been executed, and I couldn't watch. They were only small, but they were wild. They had bitten and scratched on their way even, getting as good bite at Demetri before Alec's power basically turned them off like a light switch.

It was about a week after the Cullen incident, and I was doing better. The feeling was easier to ignore now, easier to shove behind and bury with other thoughts. It was even easier around Caius, when we talked. Getting distracted did the trick for my feeling, and I was beginning to feel normal. Almost like I had never went to begin with, but I knew that it was still there. It crept up on me every time I found my self with a blank mind, filling my head with thoughts. It was almost enough to give a head ache strong enough to ail a vampire such as myself.

I zoned back into reality as Demetri and Felix were carefully putting out the fire of the vampire, Heidi sweeping the ashes up neatly. Caius went to stand and I was ready to follow, but we heard footsteps. Eight pairs. Caius settled back into his throne as the doors opened up slowly, and I was surprised to see what I did. In the doorway to the throne room were the Cullens.

* * *

**Piper: Like I said, super short, but I have things I need to do today, sorry!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Comatose

**Piper: Eclipse was awesome, sans all the mushy parts. I actually went 'Ewwww' in the theater when Jacob and Bella had their little 'moment' on the snowy cliff. Don't wanna spoil anything that most of you probably know, lol.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Oh, and guys? I'm sorry. I know I've been giving you a lot of crappy chapters. I'm really inspired right now, though. So I hope I can give you all something you want to read. I'm sorry.**

**WARNINGS:** Blood, Dark

* * *

Chapter 19 - Comatose

* * *

**Bella Swan**

It was decided two weeks ago that the Cullens wanted to visit Volterra for a while. Aro accepted them into the castle, giving each of them rooms to stay in despite there was no need for them. I had to keep reminding myself that Aro couldn't turn them away, having been friends with Carlisle for a very long time. It was two weeks ago, yes, and since two weeks ago, I've been numb in the most frightening sense of the word. I had managed to sink into something that might just be the end of me, something I believed that I could never pull myself out of. The only solace I could find was near Caius, and even then I couldn't think a thought with out thinking of the past.

I remembered the moments Edward and I had shared, the touches and the looks. I remembered the family as a whole, when I was with them I felt warmth, a feeling I never fully received with my own family. I had felt like I belonged with them, that they were my future. Now, I didn't know what to feel towards anyone. I didn't know what my future held or if I even had a future now. That little thought was produced from my memory of using a vampire for my suicide.

"Bella?" Caius's smooth, impassive voice shattered through my thoughts. I looked up at him, my eyes pitch black and tired. The frown on his face deepened, and he reached forward, taking my chin in his hand. He leaned forward and examined my eyes, seeing no trace of color in their depths at all, not even the slightest tint. He made a deep noise in his throat, and stood up straight. He released my chin and spoke to Demetri and Felix, who where behind him, "Bring a nice human to the feeding chambers for Bella, now." He commanded, Demetri and Felix sweeping from the room with a bow.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. I had heard of the feeding chambers. It was almost like the ghost story of the Volturi, a rumor with its truths and what not. The feeding chamber was where they put a member of the guard, or a newborn to join the guard, that wouldn't eat. They would leave the vampire in that room with a body, or bodies, for long amounts of time. If the vampire still managed to resist, one of the guard would come in and force feed them. I small amount of hurt hit me, and I whimpered slightly as Caius gathered me in his arms.

"Remember," He whispered lowly, as he carried me through the castle, "I'm doing this for you." His voice was devoid of any emotion, and I flinched. My depression was not affecting me only, but Caius. He was reverting back to when we first met, I could tell by how he would block himself away with his mask and wall. I realized about a whole week ago that by shutting myself off, I was also turning Caius away from me. I didn't know how to fix it, how to just turn myself on again.

Caius stopped in front of a steel door, and I realized we were underneath the castle. The feeding room must've been in the under ground passage way connecting the city and the castle. I hadn't been in this passage way before. It was dimly lit by torches, but that was it. Just a pathway, with three different doors. One to the freedom of the city, one to the safety of the castle, and one to the solitary jail of rebellious and starving vampires.

Jane stood at the side door, Felix and Demetri on either side of her. Their gazes stayed stone as Caius reached for the handle. There was no lock, and the steel wasn't to keep anything out or in. Jane was always put on duty for the feeding room as security, her power to inflict great pain able to calm any insane outburst. I looked to them, my eyes filling with venom tears. They looked away, even Jane, whose face stayed hard and impassive.

The door shut behind us, and the smell hit me. Something moved in the shadows, and Caius placed me on my feet. I wobbled slightly, but held myself up. Caius murmured a dark encouragement to eat, to feed, but I couldn't. It wasn't that I was repulsed by what I ate, but more that just eating sounded bad. I didn't want the strength it gave. The less I ate, the weaker I got, and the more human I felt. And the more human I felt, the more connected I was to the life I used to have.

Something shifted, and a cry came from the human within the shadows. It was a girl, in her mid-thirties. She had blonde hair, that would've been in beautiful curls had she not been handled like a piece of food, the curls now a tangled mess on her head. Her green eyes were surrounded by smudged black, the tears she was blessed with smudging her make up. She was bleeding, I realized after wards. A steady flow of blood was rolling from a rip on her neck. She was trying to press the wound, to make the bleeding stop, but it just seemed to make more slither through her fingers and down her front.

My throat burned, and I swallowed painfully. Caius growled, frustrated with me. He grasped my shoulders in his hands, and turned me to face him, "What ails you so much that you refuse to talk with me?" He whispered darkly, "What have I done to make you so upset? Or is it the Cullen Coven?" I flinched, and he saw. He cursed, and looked back up at me, eyes strained, "If you miss your precious Edward so much, then why don't you go back to him?" He hissed, and I snapped.

"No!" I yelled, startling him and the human woman. I moved forward, grabbing his sleeve, "It's nothing like that, I promise..." I murmured, looking him straight in the eyes, "I don't know how you could think that way after everything... I'm just... confused with everything. I didn't know what to do with all of my feelings, so I shoved them away. I didn't mean to block you, Caius." I let out a small sob, reality crashing down on me, "I'm sorry."

The room quieted except for the frantic woman's breathing, and Caius reached forward, taking my chin. He pressed his lips to my forehead, then to my nose, and lingered on my lips. A smile curved on my face lightly, when a small fire warmed the pit of my stomach. It wasn't as big as it should've been, but knowing it was there promised recovery.

Caius pulled back, and said with his red eyes clouded, "Feed, we will talk about this at a more suitable time."

I looked towards the woman, and swallowed. I had to choose. The humanity I would never truly get back or my future. I stood still for a few moments, before I began to stalk forward. My shifting made a noise, and the woman began spitting out words she thought would mean something. She was pregnant, her parents needed her to take care of them, she wanted to live, and she wanted to be one of us. At first, I pitied her, but all of that washed away as her blood splattered against the walls.

* * *

I sat on the floor; three drained bodies sprawled around me. I looked at Caius, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching me with cloudy crimson eyes. I felt lighter then before as I looked at him and a small smile curved my lips upwards. He continued to look at me, his face impassive. He gave a little push off the wall and glided across the floor, kneeling down next to me. My breath caught as he leaned forward, his breath tickling my face.

Caius looked at my face, and a smirk grew onto his face as he looked at my startled expression. He caught my lips quickly, holding himself there for a few moments, before gathering me in his arms. I put my face to the crook of his neck, closing my eyes tiredly as I once again wished for sleep that would never come. I heard a door open and shut, and a brief moment of relief surged through me at the thought of finally being out of that room.

Once inside the castle once again, he placed me on my feet as my hands found the hem of his sleeve. We walked to his study and he left me there, having to go to speak with Aro privately about something. I sat in his chair, sinking into its soft material with a very small giggle. Caius wasn't large, but he had his muscle and he was tall, explaining the room of the chair. Feeling a bit lost at the moment, I pulled a book off the corner of his desk and began to read, snuggled up in Caius's chair for the next few moments.

* * *

**Piper: I hope you all liked it. I noticed a lack of response for the last few chapters, and hope that I haven't disappointed any of you so much that you don't want to read this story any more. I'm back on track now, and writing you your regular chapters, so hopefully I'll satisfy all of you who might've been mad at me for not updating.**

**Please review, and tell me if you liked it or not.**


	20. The Restoration of Balance

**Piper: Well, I would like to say that I'm very happy...BECAUSE I AM! This is the 20th chapter, and there are over 700 reviews. I want to thank all of you, with this chapter. I tried to make it longer, and I hope all of you are satisfied with what I write in this chapter, and for this story. I have a lot of ideas for it, so I hope none of you give up on me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Restoration of Balance

* * *

**Caius Volturi**

"So, she is better now?" Aro asked, tipping the lip of his cup towards his mouth, warm crimson overflowing its walls and entering his mouth. He let the cup back down once he had a nice taste of AB negative. His eyes pieced me, and Marcus also tilted his head my way, wondering about the brunette that had a special place in our palace, in our hearts.

I stared into my own untouched cup, and said in response, "It's hard to tell. I think that once we speak of her problems and why they are haunting her, I think we can get over a bigger part of her irrational depression. Once she begins to realize a few things, she will begin to strengthen once again."

Marcus leaned his head back, "I can't help but think about what our lives would be like now if Eleazar hadn't spoken Edward Cullen's name that night."

Aro shook his head slightly, "That is simple, brother. Bella would still be wondering, and becoming irritated with how we knew her past, and she did not. She would've gotten sick of being sheltered, and something else would have caused some kind of problem. It's simple to say that this was for the better."

"Like letting the Cullens stay here was for the better of her health?" I countered, staring at him with cold eyes.

He met my gaze easily, "She needs to fix her bonds with them, Caius. You know that as well as I do. Neither her, nor you for that matter, will have a happy life if she doesn't. She misses them, brother. They were her first real family. How could you ask her to just drop such ties, forget about them completely, when they were everything she had for such a long time? Carlisle will be here soon, along with his family. We need to tell them about this, no matter how much you may not like it."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to like it. Bella was a big part of my life, despite how hard I tried to push that away and give up, she was. My own protective instincts and her needing sheltered brought this together, and now we were here, stuck between a rock and a hard place. The old Caius wanted to give up now, finding her emotions a big hassle on my part, but every time I thought of letting her go, my chest hurt. It was almost as if my heart would live again just to give me hell if I hurt her, and I knew that came with the bond we had made once we declared each other as mates. I couldn't let her go, no matter how much the old me wanted to. She gave me something I hadn't experienced before, and I loved it.

Love. My eyes widened at my memory of before Bella had teleported to the Cullens, shocked that I had forgotten her confession. Aro and Marcus looked at me, curious towards my small display of emotion. My mind began to twirl, and I thought to myself carefully; did I love her back?

**Bella Swan**

The sound of feet approaching the study made me put my book down, looking up at the door as I waited for who ever it was to reach their destination. My body tensed as the door knob twisted, and the door opened. My breath blew out of me when Rosalie entered the study, closing the door behind her silently. Her face was impassive as she looked up, meeting my blank eyes, "Bella, I want to talk with you."

I blinked as she continued to enter the room, and sat in my chair, the one next to Caius's. She looked down for a moment, before looking around the room, avoiding my eyes, "I was never kind to you when you were with our family, and I can understand your resentment towards me. What I can't understand, is your resentment towards the rest of my family. They treated you with nothing but kindness and you have ignored them and your own mate for the past two weeks."

My eyebrows furrowed, and a small fire stirred in my stomach, "It was an act of kindness when all of you left, Rosalie?" I asked, my emotionless mirror being tapped irritatingly by her remark.

She shook her head, her beautiful blonde hair spilling over her shoulders, "No, it wasn't, but right now this isn't about that. If you haven't noticed, my family is trying to make amends for leaving you, for breaking you like they did. Alice especially, because you were the younger sister she always wanted. They've tried to speak with you, as have the Volturi, but you've just walked around dead for the past two weeks like you've been through hell and back," She said, her face darkening.

My insides squeezed, and my mirror was tapped more persistently, "I've been confused these last few days. I don't understand what to feel about all of you being here. I just need some time-" She interrupted me.

"You've had two weeks, Bella, and not only have you mistreated my family by ignoring their attempts, but you've hurt your own mate with your little depression. You've acted like we have struck you just by being here. I understand how all of this can be for you, but you are _stronger_then this, I've seen it. You are better then staring at a wall like you have no inkling of what emotion is," Rosalie hissed, "Yet you continue to mope around like your useless."

I drew back, as if slapped in the face, and my mirror cracked, a bit of emotions seeping out, "I'm not useless..." I protested quietly, my eyes darkening.

Rosalie shook her head, "Then quit acting like it. Talk with us, tell us how you feel and how we can fix it, because I know that you want us in your life, Bella. You may not want Edward as your mate, but I know you want for us to be your family again. I can see it when you look at us, that little light in your eyes that you try to hide. Just because you have made yourself comfortable here with the Volturi doesn't mean that you have to hide your feelings for us, Bella, it's not some kind of taboo for you to love us again," She said, her golden eyes piercing my crimson ones.

I shivered, and looked away. Rosalie stood quietly, and left the room, saying quietly as she left, "Just give them a chance. They really do want to fix things again, Bella."

Sitting there, I stared at the wall with a full mind for the next hour, until Caius came back. He stopped halfway across the room, noticing the frown on my face and the furrow to my brow. I looked up at him, and did something that surprised him. I smiled, happy to see my mate. I got up from his chair and sat in mine, watching as he continued across the room and to his own seat.

"Can we...talk now?" I asked quietly.

Caius turned towards me, and listened as I explained. I told him about how confused I was about the Cullens sudden appearance, and how I just took the easy way out, shutting everyone out. I apologized sincerely for how I had been acting towards everything, ready to take things head on now. I was uneasy, but this needed to be settled. And the closer we got the wing of the castle where the Cullens were staying, my stomach began to turn. I wanted to crawl under a rock by the time we got there, my feeling drowning me. But as I contemplated asking Caius if we could go back, Rosalie's little speech came to mind, and I banished the thought.

Caius lifted a pale fist, lightly rapping on the door to the library, where the Cullens could be heard, talking and most likely reading or, In Emmett and Jasper's case, rearranging the books from their neat alphabetical order to a total disarrays. It got quiet after Caius knocked, and Carlisle's voice floated to our ears, "Come in?" It was more like a question, this being the Volturi castle, but it only seemed polite that we knocked. Disturbing their peace wouldn't start a good conversation.

Caius opened the door, lightly guiding my in with his hand on the small of my back. I smiled weakly at Rosalie, who looked shocked to see me standing in the same room as her and her family.

"Hello," I said softly, before clearing my throat unnecessarily and asking in louder tone, "What are all of you doing?" My tone was as conversational as I could make it.

Alice's face lit up, seeing my attempt, and answered for her family, "We're waiting, there's going to be a thunderstorm so we're going to find a nice sized clearing in the forest to play in."

I hesitated, before an idea came to my mind. Before I could banish it, or regret it, I turned to Caius. He read my eyes, and instantly knew what I was asking. His eyes hardened for a moment, before clearing up and nodding once, placing his lips to my temple. I turned back towards the Cullens, already beginning to feel hesitant and scared of what may come, "Can we join you?"

* * *

**Piper: Bella's trying, but she's beginning to feel very hesitant and probably a bit sick to her stomach by now. Some of you may think Rosalie was being bitchy, but I, personally, think that it might've been the push Bella needed.**

**I always wanted to write a vampire baseball scene...I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter, so hopefully that'll get me off my lazy butt so that I can write more.**

**Please Review!**


	21. Static

**Piper: Hello!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Before you look and see Adair's point of view and stop reading, part of the base ball scene IS in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Static

* * *

**Adair Summers**

I sat back as Tristan fed, my back leaning against the cave wall as the fire in my throat raged on. I coughed slightly, but it only seemed to make it worse. As one of the others drew closer to my brother, eyeing his food, I lurched forward with a menacing growl. The vampire hissed back, and I crouched in front of my twin as he gained his strength, flexing my fingers like claws. I snarled, letting my teeth show and shine in the dim light of our cave. The vampire drew back, face angry and irritated. He slunk back into the shadows, traveling down to his nook of the cave.

"Brother?" My twin's soft voice called, and I turned quickly. He was a mess, his black hair matted with grease and blood. Crimson red was splattered over his torn clothes and pale skin. I'm sure that I was none better.

Tristan lay down on the dirt, pushing the drained body away from him, "I don't like this..."

I nodded in understanding, and whipped around as one of our two watchers traveled into our nest, a torch in hand. His red eyes looked at us, and he traveled further into our little corner of the cave. I hissed pressing Tristan into the wall as the older vampire drew near. He didn't stop nearing us, and he took my chin in his hand. I struggled with a small hiss as he tilted my head to the light, examining my pitch black eyes. He frowned, and whispered, "You've been giving him your feedings." His accusation was right. Tristan needed the substance more then me, no matter how disgusting it was.

He changed from gripping my chin to my arm, and pulled me forward. I growled, pulling out of his grip easily. The man took a flask from his belt, and took hold of my neck. I hardly struggled as the smell hit my nose, and I heard Tristan dry swallow from behind me. The man put it to my lips and tilted it upwards. Crimson flowed from the bottle and into my mouth, easily sliding down my throat as I swallowed. Once the flask was empty, the man dropped me to the floor and put it back to his belt.

"Keep your strengths up and take your own feedings, or James will be very angry," The man warned threateningly and left to check on the others stuck in this hell hole.

Tristan huddled against me, terrified. Neither of us could truthfully remember anything, just that we were not supposed to be here. That we weren't supposed to be _this_.

**Bella Swan**

Alice danced over to me, smiling as she pulled a baseball cap on over my head. I blinked, pulling the bill up enough for me to be able to see. She beamed at me, and danced towards their rented cars. She seated herself into a yellow Porsche, Jasper sitting next to her. The Cullens took off as I slid into a black Mercedes, provided by the Volturi. Caius and I sat in the back, Demetri and Felix in the front. A silver Mercedes pulled up next to us, Alec and Jane in the front seats. Heidi gave me a small smirk and wave from the back as both cars took off.

I leaned into Caius as scenery went past us at a reasonable speed, and my stomach churned. I regretted this terribly, but I had to do it. I had to get over this hill that not only me, but every one else had created. They had already taken their hike over, and the only thing left to do what for me to swallow my sorrows and make the climb.

Caius moved his arm around my waist, looking straight ahead of him as he drew me closer. He knew I was nervous, by either being around me so long or I was just that obvious. I put my head on his shoulder, smiling softly.

Demetri and Felix were snickering at us in the front seat, but sobered up quiet fast when they missed a turn following the Cullens and Caius snapped at them. Usually, I would flinch at any harsh tone coming from him, but this time I stayed calm as he lurched forward to give them a 'strongly voiced comment' as I call it. I merely raised an eyebrow at the three, before smiling.

The scenery changed from Volterra, to woods. The cars began to shake slightly as we rolled through a forest trail. We pulled into a decent sized clearing, parking next to Alec and Jane. I stepped from the car, and suddenly took the time to smile at the jeans I was provided with. They were comfortable, much more in my element then the dresses the Volturi women wear. I zipped up my black jacket, not wanting to catch it on anything while playing.

Caius leaned against the car, watching me as I looked around the clearing. I loved this familiar sense of home that it gave. Images of Forks and my old friends there flashed through my mind, and I smiled happily. I looked over to Caius, and asked him happily, "Are you sure you don't want to play?"

He nodded his head, and reached an arm out towards me. I stepped forward as he gently pulled me in by the back of my head, tucking my head under his chin as his arms wrapped around my waist. I pressed my lips to his jaw line before he pulled back, removing one arm to brush my bangs from my face. I smiled at him wearily, before slowly breaking away and turning.

Emmett, who was walking past with a bag full of bats, saw me looking around with uncertainty flashing in my eyes, and boomed a laugh. He was near me in a second, and I had to tilt my head to look up at him. He pulled a bat from the bag and tossed it to me. I caught it swiftly, and his face dropped slightly, "Man, if I would've done that when you were still human you probably would've gotten splinter in the eye."

To his surprise, I chuckled slightly, and walked around him, "Probably, and you would've gotten a good laugh out of that."

He laughed once more, and followed me across the clearing. I stood next to Demetri and Alec, watching as the Cullens began to set up the mats. I offered aloud to help, but Esme turned and smiled at me, saying that they were almost done. I nodded, and watched as everyone got ready.

Suddenly, I felt someone pull my hat off. I blinked, and looked up, only to see Caius replacing my hat with a different one. I raised an eyebrow, and took it off. I looked at the black hat in my hands, and faced the front towards me. I almost laughed when I saw a fabric, golden Volturi crest on the front. Caius tossed Alice the Cullen hat, and she merely smiled.

"Why do you have these? You could not have made them in the hour we were at castle," I said, pulling the hat back on my head.

"We've played against the Cullens before, and Aro liked their little idea about their own jackets and hats," Demetri said as he whipped out his own hat from his jacket and put it on his head backwards, just like Emmett currently had his. Felix let his jacket drop to ground, and I was surprised to see it for some reason. Mostly because the Volturi always wear extremely nice clothing, never really do much, so it was different to see them getting dirty in a way that didn't involve blood. He put his hat on his head, forward, and smirked slightly.

Alec shrugged off his own jacket, throwing it onto Felix's, and pulled a thinner black jacket on that was given to him by Jane. It was pitch black, with cut off sleeves and a golden Volturi crest 'V' over the heart.

Caius, still standing behind me, reached around me and pulled the zipper of my jacket down. If I could blush, I would have. My breath caught in my throat, and I stood still as Caius unzipped my jacket and gently pulled my arms from it. Now, clad in just a white button up shirt, I wondered why Caius just stole my jacket. My question was answered when Caius slid my arms into a sleeveless black vest. He let me zip it myself, seeing as I was a bit flustered from before, and I smiled at the Volturi crest over my heart.

I put my arm around Caius's waist, giving him a small hug, "Thank you."

* * *

Placing my feet down, I readied my bat. Alice winked at me, before winding up. She lifted her leg, brought it down, and let the ball fly. My eyes were trained on the ball as I brought my bat forward, hearing a loud crack of thunder as the ball smashed against my bat and sent splinters flying. I dropped the bat and took off, watching out of the corner of my eyes as Emmett and Jasper took off into the woods after my ball. I soared from first base, a smile on my face.

Just as my foot tapped second, a ball touched my shoulder. I faltered, and we all looked towards Esme as Edward held the ball against my shoulder. She smiled, and called out to us, "Safe!"

I looked over my shoulder at Edward, and he caught my eyes as he tossed the ball to Alice. I looked away, at Demetri, who was up to bat. I cheered, and he smirked. He puffed out his chest, and I rolled my eyes at his large ego.

The game continued to rotate around, and everyone was actually having a good time. I was having a good time. When I was up to bat again, my ball went off course slightly, and I cursed as Edward took off after it. I tried to work my newborn speed, but I wasn't used to running. After my change I had spent all of my time in the Volturi castle, not outside and running.

I was just about to hit second, when a force made me stumble. I barrel rolled twice and was back on my feet in an instant, confused. Edward stood a few feet away, where I had been, his crooked grin I used to love in place as he twirled the baseball on his pointer finger. Realization hit me, and I blinked. Did he really just push me?

"I'm in."

We all looked towards Caius, who had a fire in his eyes that unsettled me. This couldn't turn out well.

* * *

**Piper: Edward's being Jerkward right now. I dunno if I'll make him get over it or if he'll stay Jerkward and just have to deal with Bella and Caius being mates.**

**OH! I have a question for you guys. Nothing important to the story, but it's about Twilight and I know you guys love that!**

**QUESTION: Ok, how do you guys pronounce Aro's name? I pronounce it 'Air-oh', this one girl I know keeps telling me that it's 'Are-oh'. When I went to see Eclipse, I swear I heard them pronounce his name 'Air-oh'. I say it like saying 'Arrow'.**

**Tell me how you pronounce if you review, which I hope you will! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	22. Storm

**Piper: Oh my goodness, I got stuck on this chapter so bad...**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Storm

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I watched from the side lines as an all new game unfolded, Caius taking my place in the game. His eyes would lock with Edward's every few seconds, their glares clashing heatedly. I watched uneasily, body tense and unable to really feel anything except for scared. I wasn't sure whether this would turn out to be just a competitive game between thick skulls, or a battle between two blind minds. I was moved, away from the Cullens a good distance. I didn't want to have to deal with what ever emotions I might feel if one of them tried to speak with me currently.

Demetri gave Caius a smirk, handing him a silver painted bat, and my panic quickened. My venom raced through my veins, and I could feel its warmth moving underneath my stone skin. Every move Caius or Edward made would make my head throb, almost as if I had a head ache. Caius readied his bat, and I restrained from flinching.

Caius was not familiar with base ball or any other sport, really, considering he was an older vampire. There were hardly any electronics in the castle, seeing that there was no real use for them, so it's not like he could watch sports like most men of the world do. But, we had been playing the game for a couple of hours, and I could tell that he had been analyzing the game while we played. He got the gist of the game, probably more so due to a vampires enhanced mind. We were able to comprehend and understand things much easier. Our minds are like a rubber band snapping against human skin when we remembered something, it was quick and detailed.

A sketchy light shot down from the sky a few miles away, and Alice acted quickly. She pulled her arm back, brought up her leg for extra weight on the way down, and threw. In less then two seconds, the ball met the bat in a harsh kiss at the same moment thunder roared, and the ball flew into the woods. Edward immediately took off after it, as Caius shot for the base.

My head began to pound as my rushing venom began to echo in my ears, and I watched with trained eyes as one of the most dangerous games unfolded like new butterfly wings being tested for the first time.

Jane hit home plate, Felix followed, and Caius stopped just in time on third. Edward stood, and even from this distance I could see the centimeters between the ball and Caius's shoulder. A close call. My held breath came out a bit shaky, so far so good. I found it a bit humorous that I was the only one treating this game like it was an atomic bomb, which it was. If any little thing went wrong, a spat between Caius and Edward would be unavoidable.

Caius and Edward locked eyes for a moment, before Edward drew back and threw the ball towards Alice. She caught it swiftly, and gave Edward a sharp look with her golden eyes narrowing. He didn't connect eyes with her, and brushed her look away with a shrug of his shoulders. Demetri stepped up to bat, and I watched as the game continued, expecting the worse to come at some point.

**James**

"Shut up, all of you!" I snarled, nostrils flaring.

They slowly began to quiet out of fear, their fighting being caused do to all of them cramped in the same nook of their cave. Their hungry black eyes trained on me, and I saw some of them shudder. Satisfied with their fear, I looked towards Laurent with a dark smirk on my face. He nervously twitched his lips into his own weak attempt of a smirk. I knew that he also feared me, and that gave me a wonderful rush. The feeling of power, of control. But it did get boring. Victoria always was a challenge for me, disobedient and obeying at the same time. She made everything different, more entertaining, but that was long gone.

"We are going to move off, towards our true destination," I said, my voice echoing through the cave, "And you are not to feed on a single drop of blood until we get there."

A chorus of animalistic complaints followed, raising the level of irritation not only for them, but myself. A deep, shaking growl rumbled in my chest and shot up my throat. They silenced at my fury, and I let my own black eyes scan over their own, "The reason we have been feeding you less and less, is because it makes you stronger. That hunger you feel right now is what is keeping you strong as you are right now. We do not need trained soldiers, but mindless attackers. We need the strength from your aching throats and wild behavior."

I turned, and looked towards Laurent from the corner of my eyes, "Lead them. Lose any and you lose a limb."

He nodded, and I rushed out of the cave. Once I was at the entrance, I paused. Faltering for a second, I stood still as an idea came to me. I closed my eyes, and let my breaths flow through me. My body began to grown numb, and there was a soft ripping noise coming from seemingly no where. I felt part of myself being pulled, and my smirk was split in two as my power began to work its magic. My two hands split, making four. A copy of my legs was ripped from the real, and my chest arched as a copy of its self was pulled from the original. Once the power had done its work, I slowly opened my eyes to see my self, our hungry black eyes meeting.

I tilted my head to the side, examining my copy with a smirk, "Perfectly made."

My copy smirked, and he replied back, "Thank you."

A wind blew past, carrying a smell towards us. My throat raged, while he just stood with a smirk as he saw my inner struggle. I was barely able to bite out before running, "Go make sure they get where they need to go." I caught him nod, before I disappeared to go rid of the smell and try to keep the newborns, and myself, strong.

**Bella Swan**

Much to my relief and surprise, we all lived through the game with no fighting. We called it a tie as Alice saw the end of the thunder and lightning drawing near, and Caius and Edward had not been at each other once. There were a few close calls, but I was happy to see that it was over. I had my fill of Cullen family fun, but my chest was aching a little and I deemed it time to relax myself next to Caius.

We were still in the clearing, and actually planning on staying. Even though the thunder and lightning were at an end, rain was beginning to sprinkle down on us. I hadn't been in the rain for a long while, and the time I was wasn't a pleasant time. But now, surrounded by green and skin slick and wet from the rain, I was remembering Forks. I could smell the food from the diner that Charlie and I used to go to, the woodsy smell that I was always blasted with every morning when I would open the door to go to school, and the homey smell of Charlie's house. A small smile graced my face as I remembered, and a part of me fretted over my father. I hoped that he was doing well since my disappearance from Forks.

"What is it, Alice?"

Us Volturi looked over towards the Cullens, as they all stared at a glossy eyed Alice. Edward had his eyes closed as he received everything from her vision, and his hand was tightening into a fist. I looked over at Caius, who was frowning slightly at all of this. I looked back just to see Alice wake from vision like she had just submerged from almost drowning, a gasp heaving her chest slightly.

Jasper had his arms around her in a second as Edward's eyes snapped open, their golden depths coated with shock. Both Alice and Edward looked towards me, and Caius's arm around my waist tightened as he drew me near him. Something was wrong.

**Alice Cullen**

My head was suddenly flooded with darkness. It was all I could see, and I could barely hear Jasper call my name as a vision formed around me. There was a field, much like the one we were standing in now, but it had fires strewn all over it. An odd smoke rose from them, indicating the vampires burning within the flickering flames.

I saw myself and my family as we fought off other vampires at top speeds, but more just kept coming. One came from behind at the me in the vision, and my future self spun around just in time to see Jasper catch it by the throat and slam it in to the ground, twisting its neck. Oddly enough, the Volturi were amongst us. I watched as Alec and Jane fought back to back, using their powers to block off most coming for them and physically attack any that passed their forces.

Demetri suddenly barreled by, a vampire under each arm as he slammed them into an oak tree near by. He twisted their limbs, and Felix tossed a lit match from near by. As soon as the flames touched the skin of the vampires, their skin began to shrivel like burning paper. The pale whiteness of their skin began to burn, turning gray black. Demetri and Felix had not even a second to watch their prey burn before they were once again occupied by other vampires.

Rosalie sprinted by, two separate vampire at her heels. She hissed as one almost caught her elbow, before the suddenly slid to her knees. The vampires were caught off guard as she slid underneath Emmett, who was charging at a great speed. His caught their throats as they ran into his range, and he tossed them to the ground as Rosalie came back around with a lighter in hand.

Caius suddenly came by, eyes wildly searching through the chaos. A vampire sprung at him and he caught it by its shoulder, giving it a good shake before twisting its arm clean off. The thing hissed, and lurched forward with its jaws snapping close to the skin on Caius's neck. Caius grasped its head quickly, and with a good struggle he decapitated the vampire and tossed its twitching body parts into the fire Demetri and Felix had made. He continued his search, taking out any enemy that came his way.

I jumped slightly as a tall tree fell across the clearing, and any who were caught in its fall easily pulled themselves out from underneath the fallen foliage. A sudden hiss caught my attention, and I looked over to see Bella, springing from tree to tree with a white blur of a vampire following her. She pushed off a separate tree, but the vampire caught her ankle. She looked down with furious pitch black eyes, and suddenly the vampire's identity was becoming revealed to me as he tossed Bella into the dirt twenty feet below them. She bounced off the ground and into a crouch, teeth showing as her lips pulled into a snarl.

My eyes widened as the blur began clearing up, and my mind went blank as the face of James was connected to the vampire towering over Bella, and that was all I saw before I was resurfaced to the present like a cold slap to the face.

* * *

**Piper: I have nothing to say except for - WHEW! I'm done... This chapter was a struggle for me, I was so lost that I almost felt sick.**

**Please Review, and thank you for reading!**


	23. Count Down

**Piper: HEY!**

**I don't own Twilight...yet...**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Count Down

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. After being practically shoved into our car and told to go the castle by Alice, we stood in Aro's study and listened as Alice began to explain her vision aloud to all of us. Caius kept an arm around my waist as Alice started explaining how I was dodging James, a vampire that was supposed to be dead. After she was finished, we were all confused. Tanya had gone off to go call her coven, the Denali, to come by.

Everyone was looking grim, and I couldn't help by feel so myself. Caius began to walk away from the room, pulling me along gently with his arm around my waist. I saw Edward glance at me from the corner of my eyes, and I glanced away as I followed Caius. We walked down many familiar hall ways, and once we got on a certain path I knew that we were heading towards Caius's study. Caius opened the door and turned towards me, reaching around me to lock the door. It would explain that we wanted at least some privacy.

Caius paced towards his desk, a scowl on his face. He turned back towards me, as I watching him with my head tilted to one side. He was directly in front of me in two strides, and his hands clasped my shoulders. His crimson eyes looked into mine with a certain intensity that I didn't like. He opened his mouth, and spoke in a demanding tone, "You're staying here."

I blinked at him, and a quiet, "What?" came from my lips.

"When the fight gets here, you are staying here in the castle," Caius said, his voice hard. His eyes bore down at me, as if expecting me to shrink back a little and agree to his demand. I expected that, too, but something else came forth instead.

My eyes rose to meet his and I protested, "No."

His eyes flickered, and he asked lowly, "What?"

"I'm going," I said, and my stomach churned when I saw his eyes narrow at me.

Caius's grip tightened, not enough to hurt, but enough to make his point, "You are not going."

I shook my head stubbornly, closing my eyes as images of my loved ones and the Cullens dying on the field, because I was stuck inside and unable to help. I opened my eyes and lifted my hands, covering Caius's grip with my own. I spoke softly as I told him this, "If you or I die," He growled at me to silence the thought, but I continued, "While fighting, wouldn't you want us be close together in what our last moments may be?"

"I will not watch you burn," He spat, his eyes fierce.

I raised my chin, and said defiantly, "And I will not watch you."

His eyes dulled slightly, his lips pulling into a line. We stood there, watching each other with a challenge glimmering in our eyes. Caius inched a bit closer, and I had to tilt my chin even more to look him in the face. I was shorter then him by quiet a lot, only coming up the where his dead heart lay in his chest. As he looked down at me, his breath fanned my face and my mind got hazy. I blinked once, trying to stay focused on my argument. It almost seemed unfair that he had this advantage.

"No," Caius, said, his voice low.

I inhaled, his scent fogging my senses, "I'll go any way."

"Must you be so stubborn?" He hissed.

I smiled slightly, "You like it."

His lips twitched, and he leaned down. Our lips brushed lightly, and my hands went from his hands to his arms, loosely holding on as he moved in once more. My breath hitched as his hands found my waist, holding me in place as our lips moved together like magic. It was amazing how much he could make me feel. Every kiss and touch was like a pleasant spark of static between us, drawing us together. There was no real noise from our kisses, seeing as were like rocks all over, but it didn't make it any less wonderful. Kissing your soul mate was like being covered in a warm blanket.

Warmth covered me as he moved closer, and I could feel not only my venom rushing underneath my skin, but his. It pulsed underneath my hands from his arms, and I could feel it move underneath his chest from the few centimeters between us. He deepened the kiss and I fell into bliss, following the leading moves of my mate as we both knew that his may truly be the last time either of us might be able to truly _be_ with each other.

* * *

We all sat in silence, our meeting coming to an end. We would all go out to face the newborns. Volturi, Cullens, and Denali all fighting as one. I slipped my hand into Caius's, and he pulled our hands into his laps as he ran his thumb casually over the back of my own. I thought of earlier, and shivered slightly. It went unnoticed, seeing as everyone was watching Alice. She was attempting to see a glimpse of when they would be coming, or at least what time of day.

Everyone was silent, both Edward and Aro watching from Alice's mind. Aro kept his hand on hers, on top of the table. Jasper was irritated by this, I could tell, but if the ability was there we might as well as use it. Three clever vampire minds may be able to pick something out that one might not. There was an occasional movement from the three vampires, their eyes closed to watch in more peace. Some times one of their brows would twitch, or their face would darken. None of us could tell why, of course.

Alice slowly opened her eyes as she resurfaced into reality, her eyes glazed from her concentration. Edward and Aro pulled out of her mind, Aro taking his hand away to get some quiet into his own mind.

"Did you see anything?" Carlisle asked, watching them intently.

"It looked like it was mid afternoon," Edward said slowly, looking at the other two who had seen this future.

Aro nodded, "If I made a guess, it would be between four and six in the afternoon."

The other two nodded in agreement, and Alice made a face, "I just want to know where that clearing is. If we can't find a suitable place away from the city, the newborns will go for Volterra. Judged by their speed and strength, I'm guessing that James has been starving them to enhance their newborn abilities."

"Wouldn't starving them make them weaker?" I voiced my question, and Carlisle answered me.

"It usually varies. When fed, newborns are full and some time sluggish, but still very much enhanced. But, if they haven't fed for a smaller amount of time, but still enough to drive them to their bloodlust, then they would be weaker. But, if they're completely starved their survival instincts will kick in and they would me much stronger then when they are full," He explained, and I nodded.

My stomach turned at a sudden thought of someone dying. Whether it is a Volturi, Cullen, or Denali. I shook my head at the thought, trying to be rid of it. I couldn't understand why all of this was coming down on all of us now. We were trying to rebuild ties, and suddenly a war gets dropped onto our already full plates.

"Why?" I asked aloud, making everyone glance at me.

"Why what, sister?" Aro inquired, glancing at me from across the table we sat at.

"Why is James attacking us? Is it because he didn't get to finish me off or-..." I cut myself off, eyes widening slightly. It splashed me in the face like a cold bucket of water. Could that be it? It seemed likely... The gears in my head were turning rapidly, about to break and completely break down.

"Or what?" Alice asked.

I looked up, "Or maybe it was because we killed his mate."

**Adair Summers**

_He_ was watching. He led us through forests and lakes, drawing us away from any town that we might've encounter. I was so thirsty, that my stomach was on fire. It had spread from my throat two days ago, and I was moving in complete agony. I could tell that Tristan felt the same, his painful discomfort showing in his eyes.

I looked up at _him_, our creator, as he led us around a mountain bend. The freakiest thing had happened to us all a couple of days ago. Even though our creator was already with our group, an exactly look-a-like of him had met up with us as we had been traveling through the forest. At first, I suspected that the creator had a twin, just like me, when the look-a-like of him morphed into the creator. It had stunned us all, even the gifted ones of our group. The creator could copy himself.

After the shock of that, we were all back to being the thirsty, agony filled, grumpy monster we were. A few of us had slips up, lunging at each others throat because we were just so thirsty, and all of the pent up frustration was pulling us into the darkness that was ourselves. I, myself, had gone for a couple of throats myself when some of the more irritated ones grew close to me or my brother.

I stopped breathing a couple of days ago, for every breath was like breathing fire. It was uncomfortable not breathing, but it was livable compared to the flames on the inside of my chest. I would rather be mildly uncomfortable then be in more pain then I already am. I could tell Tristan was doing the same, but occasionally breathing in or out through his nose just to release some of the discomfort.

As we stopped traveling, finding a cave to spend the daytime in, I wondered about our future. Would it be bright, or dark?

* * *

**Piper: Dun dun dun dun...**

**Please Review!**


	24. Simple

**Piper: Would've updated yesterday, but yesterday was a sucky day.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Simple

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Newborns are reckless and careless, especially when not fed," Caius said as he walked around me, his eyes calculating my expression and posture as his words sunk into my mind. "You share the advantage they do, being a newborn, but you will not be on the same levels they are. You are half a year old, while we suspect these newborns are only months old, maybe even days. They will play dirty, so you must do the same," He said from behind me, "And you must be fast while doing so."

He lashed out and I spun, his hand barely even grazing my side before I had his arm in my grasp, my teeth pressed against the skin of his arm. Caius nodded at me, and I let his arm slide from my grasp. I straightened up as he once again began to circle around me, watching me like a predator would his prey.

"That was a well enough reaction, but you left your throat open," He corrected, and I mentally nodded. He was at my side this time when he struck. I twisted, and kick out. As my foot was inches from hitting his stomach his hand clasped my calf, and he pulled me towards him with his teeth bared. I struggled once, before throwing out my arm. He caught it by the wrist, and I smirked as I took my free hand and clutched his throat just as his teeth were about to "tear my throat out".

Caius nodded, and we untangled before he started to circle me once more. I kept my shoulders high as he continued to circle me, when an idea popped into my mind. I suppressed a small smirk, and lunged when he was in my front. His eyes widened the slightest, before a split second later he was once again in battle mode. We entered a dangerous dance, swiftly moving around and dodging each others blows. Just as I was about to move, Caius caught my arm and flipped me. My back hit the ground and I wasted no time thrusting my leg out towards his.

He swiftly moved out of the way as he went down towards my throat once more. I ducked under him, twisting my arm from his grasp as I jumped at him, pinning him to the ground with my teeth inches from his neck.

We both stood, and I let out a small, smooth breath of air. Caius watched me, and motioned towards the door, "Come, we've done enough training for right now."

Nodding, I started for the door when Caius lunged. My breath was knocked out of me as his arm smashed into my stomach, and I flipped over it once my brain had recovered from the unexpected blow. I landed in a crouch, and smoothly moved back in a fluid movement to avoid his, what would have been, kick to the face. I ducked once more before lunging for his legs. He kicked out as he fell, and nearly struck me in the face had I not dodged the last half second. I lunged for his throat, but he held his arm out to stop me and we began to roll.

My mind was twirling with possible moves I could make to get out of his hold or lung to make a quick end, all the while processing the need to dodge. His eyes met mine, and we both suddenly stopped, me half way buried underneath him, his upper body held up by one arm on the ground next to my hand, his other hand frozen on my shoulder. One of my hands was clasped on his throat, the other mid-air, with the intention to strike his shoulder.

"You said we were done," I said, taking in my first breath since Caius had attacked.

His eyes bore into mine, "Newborns will attack when it is unexpected. You knew I was going to attack and was prepared, and when I attacked unexpectedly you faired well enough to live through a surprise attack." I couldn't tell if he was insulting me or actually joking, his eyes having a different shine in their depths.

I blinked at him, before laughing a little. He raised a fine eyebrow, and I used the hand that I was going to hit his shoulder with to reach up and start combing through his hair. It was every which way, pieces from on side of his part flipped over to the other. Caius sat up, my legs still pinned underneath him. I followed, still attempting to straighten his hair back up. He just watched as my eyes and fingers danced over his fine hair, silky to the touch and white blond to sight. Once I got it the best I could, I pulled away with a smile one my face.

His hands caught mine as I retracted, and I looked at him curiously. He leaned forward, out noses brushing as his forehead touched mine. I stared into his eyes, and asked quietly, "Caius?"

"I will not watch you burn," He said, his tone more calm tone from when he had snarled it at me a few days ago. It sounded...like a promise.

A smile made my lips upturn, and I repeated it back to him. He pulled away slowly, nodding at me with his usual impassive expression. He stood, pulling me up with him.

Caius began to walk towards the door, my hand in his as he led me with him. I shook my head once, before darting in front of him. He looked down at me, waiting for me to explain my actions. I looked at the floor, and remembered that he hated that. Before I could lift my head up, he beat me to it. I met his eyes, and reached out.

Wrapping my arms around his middle, I said quietly, "I love you."

The hands he had rested on my shoulders tensed up, before relaxing. They slid to my waist and he held me against his chest, and a smile met my lips. Caius wasn't like any other I had met. With Edward, I had always needed to hear him say "I love you" back to actually believe it, but with Caius... a simple action can explain it all.

* * *

We stood, looking over the clearing with careful eyes and attentive ears. Alice nodded to herself, "This is it. This is the clearing, I'm sure of it." Edward and Aro nodded in agreement, looking over the details with their own eyes.

"How did you guys find it?" I asked, looking up towards the sky.

"We started looking in the forests around Volterra and slowly moved away. We're about fifty-seven miles from the city," Alice told me, looking around to see anything that might be out of place.

I slipped my hand into Caius's, and he weaved his fingers with mine as we both looked around. I frowned slowly, and wondered out loud, "Do you know what day it is?"

Alice nodded slowly, "I think so..."

We all looked towards her, and she spoke slowly, "I think...that it's today."

**Adair Summers (His POV isn't the end of the Chapter this time!)**

"We're getting closer," Our creator said to his helper, and a disgusting grin stretched across his face, "And then Victoria will be avenged." He turned towards us and started snarling orders, and began splitting us into two groups. My venom began to rush, and I took my brothers hand. Our creator went through the crowd, separating them with a hard expression, when he got to us, his oldest creations. A smirk grew on his face, and he pushed Tristan away from me, towards the other group.

"No!" I hissed, and he growled at me deeply in his chest, I drew back with a glare. A hiss came from me, and I tried to lung around him to get to my twin, but was stopped forcefully. The creator pushed me into my group, throwing out snarls and growls to keep me in line. Once he had move away, I frantically searched with my eyes to find Tristan amongst the other vampires. I couldn't see him, and panic filled me as we began to move, the groups separating.

Dread filled me as I began to go with the group, following them by sound as I stared at the forest floor beneath me. For a half our, we continued to run, and suddenly, vampires at the front of the group began to attack some unknown force. My eyes widened as I saw what they were fighting, vampires. But...they were different. They have clean porcalain skin, while ours was spotted with large blood and dirt stains. Their clothes were fine, while we wore rags.

I had to find Tristan in this mess.

**Bella Swan**

They came so fast I didn't even have time to think before the battle lay out in front of us. I lunged, clawing at a brunette haired vampire, whose pitch black eyes seemed to scare me down to my core. Her teeth and claws tore at me and my clothes, but I continued to go. I could hear the others engaged in their own battles, and I was happy to hear Caius's familiar growl near by.

My hands lashed out, and struck her throat in such a powerful blow her throat cracks. I grabbed and twisted, breaking her head from her body. I felt my pockets, and horror filled me as I realized that I hadn't brought the lighter and matches I was going to, not knowing that today would be the day.

I shot back as a match hit the vampire I was going to kill, and look around to see Demetri giving me a brief thumbs up before tackling another vampire into the dirt. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. I spun around with my fist flying towards my holder, only to have it caught and a familiar face grin back at me nastily.

My eyes widened at who it was, and even though everyone had been warned that he still lived, I whispered his name in a breathless and shocked tone, "James."

* * *

**Piper: You get cliffy because I want to save most of the battle for a chapter on its own.**

**Please review!**


	25. Immortal Combat

**Piper: I'm so **_**sorry**_** that you all had to wait so long for this chapter, but school has started and I had a big week of readjusting to do. Sorry! **

**I don't own Twilight. If I did I would send the Volturi to destroy my school.**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Immortal Combat

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Our eyes met and the world seemed to slow around me. My red eyes pierced his own, and my arm tingled over the crescent moon scar on my arm. I remembered the pain when he had bitten me there, and how much the fire had hurt. I remembered thinking about how I might've gotten my chance to be with Edward in a sick and twisted sort of way, but Edward took the venom out. I was disappointed then, but now I was glad that I wasn't changed then. I wouldn't have met Caius as myself, but as Edward's mate. Who knows what could've happened then.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," James said in a taunting tone, his eyes searching over my pale skin. I pushed down the disgust I felt, and lashed out. He caught my fist by the wrist, grinning as me with a crazed look in his eyes. The hunt he had made for me long ago was reignited again, I could tell, but this time it was just my death he was after and not my blood.

I hissed and kicked out, hitting his stomach with the heel of my foot. He went back a few feet, releasing me from his grasp. He snarled, his face turning more sinister. We both ran forward, flinging ourselves teeth first towards each other. My claws dug into his shoulders as we collided, and I dodged his teeth before sinking my own into his arm. He hissed in pain as venom filled the wound, and frantically pushed me away. When he found that I was stuck tight, he pulled back a fist that I wasn't aware of, and drew forward.

My face exploded in pain when his fist hit the side of my face, and I found my self detached form him and skidding across the ground. I readied my heels and slid to a stop, feeling a decent sized crack down the left side of my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as my skin began to reattach, the crack slowly disappearing. We locked eyes once again, and I let out a deep breath through my nose. We both circled around, and I was about to move when I felt something come at me from behind.

I twisted and jerked in the persons grasp as they grabbed me from behind, swinging out blindly. I sunk my fingernails into the person's rocky skin and managed to turn my self around, only to see James. I was confused, stunned into a motionless stare for a few seconds of silence. He had moved so fast to be behind me. It almost seemed impossible, even for a vampire. Maybe he had speed also. How many powers could he posses?

My thoughts broke as another presence appeared in front of me, and I turned to see James yet again. I chocked in surprise, and looked between the two closing in on me. They were both...James. I couldn't even think before they both struck, pulling at my body. I hissed as I felt my arm crack as it began to tear away from me, and I could feel some of my side cracking from one of the James clenching their claws into my side. Just as my arm was about to snap, the James tugging it was suddenly tackled.

I fell to the ground and rolled away from the second James, and looked towards my savior. Edward looked at me from his struggle, and spoke quietly, "If you are truly happy with him, then I will be happy for you. You have moved on. It's my turn."

My stomach turned, and I was going to reply when a suddenly shift of wind made me look back towards my James. He was lunging, and I had no time to move. He collided with me, and we rolled. His teeth sunk into my shoulder, missing my neck by a few close paces. I growled, clawing and scratching anytime I got the chance. My teeth dove for his neck, but he managed to slither out of the way just in time. My teeth grazed his chest, tearing his leather jacket easily, and cutting into this chest. The sting of venom made him hiss, and he kicked me away forcefully. I rolled, and jumped to me to dodge his lunge.

We began a dodge and attack dance, weaving in and out of other fights. We eventually began to pounce into the trees, dodging and weaving up in the leafy tops.

I found myself struggling to keep up, but pushed myself further. I had to fight with all I had, to keep the life that I been given graciously, no matter how much I might've screwed up my life before this one. I was given a second chance with Caius, and I wasn't going to give it up.

No matter how hard I tried, I began to slow. James struck me across the face, and I barely dodged a swipe at my stomach. He easily dodged my claws, and dove for my neck. Things seemed to slow down as his teeth neared my neck. I tried to move, but I wasn't fast enough. And I braced myself for the worst as his breath hit the skin of my neck, and I could almost feel his teeth when he was suddenly pulled away with a jerk. I fell onto my bottom, and my eyes snapped open in shock.

Caius snarled, taking James by the throat and slamming him into the nearest tree. I caught my breath, and shakily stood watching them carefully. Caius's black eyes met James's, and he threw him against the tree with a growl. The force broke the tree straight in half, and I watching from the corners of my eyes as it fell. Caius squeezed his neck, and I could see that it was about to crack. My emotions sky rocketed in anticipation, but I was blow away when the air was suddenly knocked out of me.

I turned wildly, swiping at however had tackled me. I hit the ground, the person's body on top of mine. I hissed, and swiftly clawed at the boy on top of me. He was young, pale skin and choppy black hair. He looked hysterical, but I had this aching feeling when I looked into his eyes, and something just yelled at me that bloodlust wasn't what was making him so frantic. We both clawed and kicked, before I managed to kick him off and I lunged. I took the young boys neck in my hands and lifted him off his feet. I squeezed, and then hesitated.

He looked into my eyes, his black ones filled with such a sorrow that my dead heart seemed to throb painfully in my chest. His hands around the wrist of my hand that was choking him with loosened up almost as if defeat. He opened his mouth, and said in a broken whisper, "Have you...seen my brother?"

My heart went out to this boy, and I was torn. I didn't know what to do. My heart wasn't trained to kill children, vampires or not. He was so young; he didn't deserve the life James made him have. I was conflicted on what to do.

"Bella, kill him," Aro's voice floated to my ears, and I looked around. I saw everyone looking at me, the field empty of newborns except for the one in my grasp. Everyone was watching me, as venom built up in my eyes. The broken look on his face made my chest hurt.

The boy seemed to notice that the fight was over, and venom built up in his eyes. He squirmed slightly in midair, and let out a hoarse cry, "Tristan?" The boy seemed hysterically upset, almost as if he had just lost everything. He probably had. If his brother was in James's army, then...

"Adair?"

We all looked towards the tree lines, as a short figure loomed in the shadows there. A boy exactly identical to the one I was clutching slowly moved into the clearing. He shivered at our stares, and looked at the boy I was holding. He moved forward, but stopped when some of our party growled in warning.

I swallowed, and looked towards the boy in my hands. He was looking towards his brother, his eyes saying the good bye he shouldn't have to give. My chest tightened and I found it hard to breath. I looked at the faces of the Volturi, Cullens, and Denali. They were all waiting for me to make my move. My lips pursed as I met Caius's eyes, and he moved closer slightly. I apologized to him with my eyes, and scooped the boy into my arms, releasing his neck. He looked at me as I carefully cradled his body in my arms, for he wasn't much smaller then me. I moved across the clearing towards hi brother.

Caius growled, stepping forward, but I kept moving. A couple of people reached towards me, but Alice held up her hand to stop them with a small smile on her face. I placed the boy on his feet, a couple of feet away from his brother. He looked at me, and I nudged him forward. The fear in his eyes didn't leave, but it didn't stop him from running forward and embracing his brother tightly. I stepped back, away from the two hugging brothers.

Caius was next to me in an instant, and I was wrapped up in his arms. I hugged his torso, and waited to hear Aro's decision about what we would do with the two innocents. I had no say over their deaths, but I at least gave them their last moments together as a family before their sentence. It hurt me to think that I couldn't do more for them, that I couldn't do more to help the people James used.

I looked over Caius's shoulder at the two boys, and waited for what could be the worst.

* * *

**Piper: I hope all of you liked it; I tried really hard to make this good. I'm sorry if you hate it.**

**Please review!**


	26. Sanctuary

**Piper: School is exhausting, lol, but I'm getting used to it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Sanctuary

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Their necks crumbled as theirs heads were ripped from their body, and I looked off to side as the bodies caught fire from a thrown match. They got what they deserved, I guess. Being part of the cause that could've exposed vampires to any humans had they been near the city. Their lives were forfeit. It almost seemed sad. They were so close to each other, showing a bond that most don't get to share. But they had to be ended, as their punishment. I understood, but it didn't stop my stomach from feeling a bit hollow.

Their burning body crumbled to ash, their pleading faces disappearing into their own dirt pile. The world was now erased of them, and for a good reason. We all watched as each body part of theirs was burned, blackening and turning to ash seconds after the burn appeared. Once their form as a human disappeared and they were just a pile, the fire began to die down.

The jet black haired boys hiding their faces on my shoulders peaked slowly, eyeing the dust on the ground uneasily. The twins still weren't used to watching executions, and I couldn't blame them after what James had put them through. They both slowly pulled away from me as the ashes were swept away by Demetri and Felix, relaxing once death was cleaned from the floor. I gave each a small smile of reassurance before looking towards Caius, and his eyes met mine. I smiled, and the light in his eyes shifted, the smallest tilt of his lips forming a smirk.

Caius stood from his throne, offering me his hand. I slide mine into his and our fingers intertwined. He led me from the room, Tristan and Adair going off to train with Felix and Demetri once dismissed. Our foot steps were almost silent as we made the traditional walk towards Caius's study.

Life had become smoother after the battle with James and his newborns. It took a few months before the uneasy feelings I had around the Cullens dimmed down, and we had managed to salvage a small friendship before they went back to their little corner of the world to live their lives. We most definately weren't as close as what we used to be, not the least bit, and I don't think that we ever will. It was like a ripple in the water of our lives that wouldn't still.

It has been bout five months since the battle, and about four after the Cullens left. Things have settled into a nice routine. Most important Volturi business happens in the mornings or late afternoon, and Caius and I either stay in his study or the gardens. I've also been spending time with the twins and training my power with Aro.

Not being with Caius twenty-four seven didn't hurt our relationship, really. If anything it probably strengthened it, seeing as if we spent the day doing different things with the other, the more we wanted to see each other. When we were far apart, there was a always a longing there pulling in my chest, and once we were in each other company once again it felt breathing for the first time. I wondered if this was how it felt for all mates. Every time you're together it feels like each breath is your first?

"Bella," Caius said suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked at him, seeing him watching me with a raised eyebrow. An embarrassed smile crossed my face when I realized that he had probably been trying to get my attention for the past few minutes, while I was spaced out in my own little world.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Caius watched me for a moment before pulling me closer; placing his arms around my waist, his cloak flowing from his arms and over my shoulders to cover the both of us in its soft, ebony embrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. Caius pulled me from my seat at his desk, onto his lap as he rested his head atop of mine. I smiled softly as we stayed that was, my body wrapped up with his inside his cloak and my head tucked under his as his pen once again began its elegant movements across his parchment.

My mind got foggy as I drowned in his smell, and I lifted a hand to my Volturi crest. I couldn't really see it due to Caius's cloak, but felt it resting above my heart with a careful hand. A small warm feeling bloomed in my chest as I clasped my crest, and a smile crossed my face.

**Caius Volturi**

Only whenever I held her did I realize how small she was compared to me. But she still managed to fit like a puzzle piece with me, emotionally and physically. She was the only one that did. Any who I may have found an interest in before never fit like she did. They never made me feel like she did. It made my stomach churn when I thought about all of those past interests; so much disgust filled me when I thought of any other snuggled to my chest other then the one currently doing so.

I had my struggles with her, but everything turned out quite peaceful once we straightened out the creases in her life. I will not say that she is a perfect angel, because there is no such thing. She has her faults, as do I. The vampire species isn't as perfect as every makes it out to be. We may have the perfectly sculpted physical features, but on the inside we can all be snarling monsters. All of us. Even the kindest have a little dark side whispering in their ear.

My eyes darted from the piece of parchment in front of me down to my mate, who was watching me write once more. I was still unable to understand what she found so entertaining about what I do, or even me in general. It was quite obvious that I had the same curiosities and interests about her quirks, and I couldn't comprehend that either.

It seemed that having a mate was one big mystery. You didn't know or understand, but it didn't feel like you needed to. The feelings were there and were real, and that seemed to be all that mattered. However, just because the need to understand didn't really present its self, it didn't mean that curiosity didn't peak every once and a while.

"I love you, Caius," Bella murmured, and my chest felt warmer then before.

I raised my hand, brushing my finger tips across her face and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Happy with affection returned, she let out a small breath of air. She shifted suddenly, and I looked down at her as she up a bit, looking at my chest. I raised an eyebrow as she moved my cloak around a little bit so that she could get at the Volturi crest hanging around my neck. My crest was larger then hers, a little bit smaller then palm sized.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a small amount of amusement laced in my tone.

She looked up at me, smiling slightly, before looking back down at my crest, "I was just thinking."

"About?" I questioned, shifting so that I was leaning back more comfortable as she rain her fingers over the design of my crest.

"Everything."

She looked up to see me with one eyebrow raised, a silent request for an explanation. She smiled, "I'm just thinking about all that's happened since I woke up from my change."

**Bella Swan**

Truthfully, I was thinking about what had happened with Caius and I through the time we spent together. I had gotten lost in thought over them, and found myself holding Caius's crest and him questioning me with an amused expression. I merely smiled at him as I continued to think, aware of him watching every facial expression and mood change I went through while doing so. After a moment, I looked up at Caius and our eyes locked.

I tilted my head at him a little, wondering what was going on in _his_ mind. He shook his head, dismissing my question. I opened my mouth to let out a tiny protest, but was quieted with a small touch of his lips on mine. He pulled back swiftly, and I drew my eyebrows together. His mouth quirked, creating a taunting smirk that made me frown softly. He leaned forward once more, this time resting his head on mine. Our eyes stared each other, his with a certain twinkle shining in them and mine dark with confusion.

"Wha-" I was cut off once more, and this time I got an answer.

"You think too much," He murmured, pulling me closer.

For a split moment of a human reminder, I expected to feel my cheeks heat up. Mentally shaking my head, I watched as Caius leaned down and our lips met.

As we showed each other how much we loved one another with a simple kiss, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder how I had been so lucky. I was blessed with a second chance at not only life but love, and it felt amazing to have. The thought of loosing this feeling, loosing Caius, made my stomach clench. Forever sounded heavenly when you had someone to spend it with.

We pulled away slowly, and I looped my arms around his neck, hugging him close. He held me back, his calm breath tickling the back of my neck. My cloudy eyes opened halfway, and I found myself staring at the rain streaked window. I didn't think of Forks when I did so, like I would've done. Instead I thought of the first time I said I love you to Caius, the rain crashing down on us both. A smile met my lips, and my chest exploded with warmth.

The feeling spread like a sickness, and I took in a small breath through my nose. I still never found out what exactly that feeling was. It didn't seem to need a label, but I wanted it to have one. I wanted to call it something to explain the explosive feeling that rained fireworks in my chest every time we touched.

I settled for calling it a simple illness. An infection. We infected each other, and we loved every moment of it.

* * *

**Piper: End. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. You guys reviewed so much, I can't believe it. When I first started writing and posting, I never expected people to like my work. I thank all of you who reviewed favorited, alerted, or just plain read the story all the way through. Thank you for being patient with me, those who were. I plan on having a story up soon for you guys. It'll be a Bella/Aro this time.**

**Please review, and tell me how ya' feel!**


End file.
